A Sister's Strength
by EmpressSaix
Summary: Sequel to 'Brother and sister'. Naoko is about to learn the true meaning of having a brother, her own strength and the brutality of war. Can she survive or will Aizen and the Arrancar break her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

***Yay sequel!! This is the sequel to 'Brother and sister'; if you haven't read it I suggest you should so you'll understand this a little more and stuff. This takes place pre-, during and a little after- Winter War time. There is a change in plans; this ****won't**** be told through Naoko's POV. This should be more epic then my last fic and I hope to get a lot more reviews on this one.**

**So anyway on with the show……**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only my OC Naoko.***

* * *

The soft early morning sunlight streamed through the large window and lit up every part of the bedroom. The modestly sized room looked like every other teenage girls room. A bed with a black comforter with purple floral hem decor and purple and black pillows to match and a small nightstand. There was a light brown wooden headboard with shelves filled with little trinkets and random object and two small drawers. There was a large bay window with a pair of thick heavy white and purple curtains drawn back along with a small cushioned bench. There was a large wooden matching dresser and closet doors. The walls were and off white and there was a dark hardwood floor with two simple black and white rugs. There was even a small attached bathroom too, but all there was a white marble sink, an oval mirror, and toilet.

A young tall girl stood in front of the mirror trying to decide how to wear her hair for her first day at a public high school. She ran her hairbrush through her dark navy black hair again to smooth it out a little more. Naoko continued to stare with her sapphire blue eyes and pout at her unmanageable hair it refused to stay in place and just hang from her head. Naoko sighed in defeat and slide her favorite blue and silver hairclip in its usual spot, at the right side of her head just above her ear.

Naoko took a few steps back and took in her new image and tried not to grimace. She wore a starch white blouse with short sleeves that was tucked into a grey pleated skirt, which Naoko couldn't help but tug down on it. Then there was the annoying bright red bow tied around her neck, and the white knee length socks and brown loafers.

Naoko gingerly touched her left shoulder which under her shirt concealed a noticeably ugly bruise. It's not the first scar she's gotten but it's the most noticeable and repulsive. The scar was a souvenir from her first real fight not just a minor sparring match with her sensei Yoruichi.

"Hurry up Naoko! You don't want to be late on your first day do you?" Called her older brother.

Naoko snapped out of her daze and quickly slung her book bag on to her shoulder and rushed downstairs to her brother who was leaning against the front doorway, tapping his foot impatiently. He had his arms crossed over his chest and looked just a tad annoyed. Her brother was wearing the male version of Karakura High School's uniform. A clean white shirt tucked into a pair of pressed grey pants.

"Are you ready now?" He asked still sounding a little aggravated.

"Well pardon me for wanting to look nice for my first day of school." Naoko retorted haughtily as the two began walking out the door.

Before they got too far Setsuna shuffled to the doorway wearing a light green and pink kimono, her soft grey hair was done in a loose bun. She waved good-bye to her grandchildren and called out, "Make you sure your sister doesn't get into any trouble now you hear me?"

Don't worry grandmother she'll be fine." Uryu called back.

**************

The large towering building stood firm and slightly intimidating well at least to Naoko. Her feet stood planted to the ground under the entry way. Her finger's clutched the strap of her bag so tightly her knuckles turned white. Naoko chewed part of her bottom lip as she stared at the daunting school building. Uryu gently nudged his sister to move forward but she remained rooted at the spot. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Come on Naoko it's not as bad as it looks, trust me. You know you're not going in here alone, at least you have a few friends here." Uryu whispered, and it worked. Naoko took a deep breath and walked forward, Uryu at her side smiling and feeling proud of his little sister.

The inside was bustling with students and teachers of various sizes, colors, heights and personalities. Naoko noticed dozens of small groups of either girls giggling or boys laughing from some inside joke. She had never been around so many people in one place before; she was starting to feel just a bit claustrophobic. No one's eyes were glued to Naoko like she feared; she started to ease up a bit. No one was paying any attention to her and she liked it.

Naoko's locker wasn't very far from her first period class which was a nice boon. She also had all her textbooks she'd need, notebooks, and other supplies for all her classes organized in the tiny metal locker. Her brother finally left for his class after asking Naoko a dozen times if she had everything, if she needed anything, if really wanted to do this, and he said good luck.

Naoko slid the door to her first period class open and cautiously stepped inside. It wasn't that crowed probably because school hadn't really started for the day but still. She slid herself into a desk next to the window a few rows down. She didn't know what to do with herself at all, she was board and since she had a few minutes to kill she may as well visit her brother and the others.

Sighing to herself Naoko stood up and walked down the hallway and peered inside. The room looked just like her classroom except that her brother was sitting at his desk reading. Slyly Naoko quietly slithered over and sat on the corner of his desk. Uryu looked up and smiled slightly to see his little sister.

"I trust you found your class and locker." Uryu said.

"Yes brother, I think I can find my way around." Naoko said sweetly.

Out of the corner of Naoko's eye she caught a glimpse of orange. Naoko looked up to see a gaping Ichigo.

"No way!!! Please tell me that this is some kind of sick joke or nightmare I'm having! There is no way she's going to school here!" He screeched, his face was turning red.

Naoko waved his comment away with her hand. "Oh calm down carrot-top at least I'm not your class. Besides you love my company and you know it."

Ichigo just scowled.

Suddenly Orihime's squeal of delight assailed Naoko's ears.

"Naoko-chan! You look so nice in that uniform! Does that mean you're going to go to school here now? That's so great!!" Orihime then excitedly threw her arms around Naoko's neck. Naoko of course not being the type that liked to be hugged or 'glomped' tried to push away the giggling teen but to no avail.

"Orihime…You know….I don't …..like being hugged like this….or being called Naoko-chan…. Now please let me go!"

At that moment Naoko learned what the term 'saved by the bell' really meant. The school bell rang loudly and Orihime loosened her arms from Naoko's neck.

"Finally, now get going you little twerp." Barked Ichigo as Naoko made her way out smiling.

But as Naoko walked down the hallway a blonde haired boy strode past her and Naoko stopped dead in her tracks. _That spiritual pressure….it's so similar to carrot-tops...But how?!_ The boy noticed that Naoko stopped and he did as well and turned around.

He had short blonde hair that was cut right under his ears. All the edges even the bangs were evenly cut and straight. He had wide eyes and a straight toothy smile. He had a lanky thin frame but there was an underlying unusual and unknown quality about him that Naoko couldn't put her finger on.

"Hm? Can I help you miss?" He asked.

Naoko stared at him stunned and trying to gather her scattering thoughts_. Is this guy a Soul Reaper but with a Hollow?! Is that even possible?_ She looked into his eyes but didn't see a Hollow in them unlike with Ichigo the first time she met him. But his spiritual pressure felt like those of a Soul Reaper but along with something else too…like a Hollow.

"N-no nothing, it's just…I…never mind." The Quincy girl stuttered as she turned around and headed back to class.

Shinji Hirako stood slightly confused as the dark haired girl walked away. _She has a strong and well controlled spiritual pressure but it's not a Soul Reaper or one of us…. Could she really be a Quincy? Nah, they all died out 200 years ago and I should know….I was there. But then again…._ Shinji shrugged it off and walked into the classroom he came here to recruit a new member, not find surviving ancestors of a long dead clan.

* * *

The night was still, quiet, and calm….too calm. Naoko trotted in her white furry canine form next to her brother. Her long sharp nails clicking against the hard pavement and echoing in the silent night. The full moon hung ominously in the pitch black sky, tonight felt off to Naoko. It wasn't just the night her whole day had felt off ever since she ran into the blonde haired boy. Her mind was kept busy with trying to find explanations for a Soul Reaper to become part Hollow or the other way around, so far she hadn't come up with anything plausible.

"Brother is it possible for a Soul Reaper and Hollow to like become one?" Naoko asked, it sounded better in her head but when she said it out loud she sounded insane.

Uryu stopped and looked quizzically at his little sister. He could tell that Naoko had been busy thinking all day because of the far off look in her eyes but he didn't know she was about this.

"I don't know Naoko. That's something to ask Kisuke or Yoruichi not me. Why do want to know anyway?"

Naoko paused in her response, "No reason…I was just….I was just wondering that's all."

"I didn't really take you for the type to have a morbid curiosity like that Naoko. Entertaining your mind with fusing Hollows and Soul Reapers that a little disturbing." Uryu retorted softly.

"Well pardon me for being a little curios and it's not like I'm actually going to do that. Forgive me for asking a question!" Naoko snapped.

She had felt her bad mood growing worse throughout the day since meeting that blonde haired boy. It seemed like every little thing made her mood worse or set her off like right now. She hadn't meant to snap so harshly at her brother it's just everything felt off and out of focus for Naoko, it was grating against her nerves.

Suddenly both of them stopped dead and turned around when they heard a monstrous moan. Slithering out of a tear in the sky was a grotesque white Hollow. Naoko quickly changed back into a human and pulled out her weapon of choice. A harmless looking silver tube but suddenly two poles shot out the ends with sharp white blades. Uryu took a ready fighter's stance. The large Hollow's tongue shot out causing both siblings to jump away in different directions.

Naoko skidded to a stop on the pavement and charged blindingly fast towards the creature. But for an animalistic creature it caught on to her quick and aimed his whip like tongue at her. The projectile struck the ground in front of Naoko causing her to fly backward, but instead of hitting the hard pavement she was caught in Uryu's arms.

"Thank you brother." Naoko panted.

"Naoko please be more careful and don't run straight ahead like that, you could get seriously hurt. Stay here, try and use your bow from here." Uryu chided.

_There is just no way to please him. Whatever I do it's wrong and I get scolded, Yoruichi-sensei was never like that._ Which was true, when Naoko was young Yoruichi Shinoh had taught her how to fight and defend herself. Throughout their training Yoruichi always complemented the girl and praised her.

Unlike the recent training she's been doing with her new found older brother Uryu. He had agreed to teach Naoko how to use her Quincy powers because she didn't have anyone to teach her when she was young. Every move she made, even a twitch, was corrected by her brother and he had her repeat the correct move a dozen times. That became very annoying and old very quickly. There were even a few times when Naoko thought of using her brother as a moving target to practice on.

Still feeling a little miffed Naoko shakily brought up her arm, she could see her silver Quincy bracelet glittering in the moonlight. Throughout her whole training session with her brother Naoko had never been able to summon her bow in a moment's notice. She always had to stop and concentrate to get it going and summoning an arrow was even trickery. But she still had to try; Uryu was sticking his neck out for her by fighting against the Hollow without his powers.

But to Naoko's dismay and fear her bow didn't appear like she hoped. She stared intently at the silver bracelet and still nothing happened her panic was rising quickly. Suddenly the Hollow's tongue shot towards her brother and he didn't have enough to time ot react and neither did Naoko but luckily they didn't need to. A bright electric blue light streaked straight through the monsters tongue. Uryu felt a wave of relief which sadly wouldn't last long.

"Thank you Naoko you saved me there." Uryu said but he noticed his sister's stunned and freighted look.

"That…wasn't me brother." Naoko shuddered.

Uryu looked in the direction his sister was staring and his sense of relief was gone. A lone figure was walking towards the stunned siblings. It was a tall statuesque man with a head of striking white hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes behind thin silver spectacles. In his left hand he held a small silver bow.

"My, my now that was unsightly of both of you." Chided his cold voice.

Naoko's eyes grew wide when she heard him. She recognized that voice she just wished she hadn't.

_______

"_I'm surprised you haven't gone to see her yet? Don't you think she'd be happy to see her daddy?" Asked Kisuke with a hint of taunting._

"_Why on earth would I want to see that runt I'm forced to call my daughter?" Snapped a very cold voice._

"_Ouch, that's harsh, even for you. She's a sweet girl and talented as well." Explained Kisuke, who sounded like he was defending her. _

_______

"Ryuken?" Uryu stuttered.

"Calling your father by his first name again? You haven't changed at all Uryu." His emotionless sapphire eyes glanced over to his petrified daughter. "And it seems neither have you, Naoko."

****************

***Ha! Yes another semi-awesome cliff-hanger! I hope you liked this extra long first chapter…. The next one will have some emotional and touching stuff so…. Please review…. This turned out a lot longer than the first chapter of my first fic…. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not all reunions are happy

***Chapter two is here at long last. This is going to be an emotional semi-sappy bit, but I hope you like it anyway. Please read, review, and enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a few OC's that's all….I swear.***

* * *

_Father…Father?! He's….our father….my father…._ That was the only thing that Naoko could process through her dazed and terrified mind. Her breath came in and out in shaky ragged gasps. The night wasn't too cold but Naoko's body was shivering and convulsing as though it were below zero.

"Why do you….have Quincy powers?" Uryu said in stunned disbelief. "I-I thought you looked down on the Quincy's. You should've given up your powers…"

"That is why I call you a fool. I believe may exact words were, 'I have no interest and you have no talent.' I'm sorry allow me to rephrase that, I have no interest and neither of you have any talent." Their father chided in an icy tone.

_No talent! No talent! How dare you say my brother and I have no talent! If you knew about half the shit we've been through you'd think twice about what you said! _ Naoko had realized her lips hadn't moved it was just in her head.

"Unfortunately my powers are quite different from the feeble ones you lost so easily and the weak pathetic ones your sister posses. Regardless of my personal wishes and best interests, inherited all of the powers and techniques from the previous generation, and was given the title of "The Last Quincy." The one and only. "

He pulled out five pointed silver cross. Naoko and Uryu both froze in shock as to what he held.

_I know what that is! Its grandfather's cross…the Quincy cross!!! How…how did our father come to posses it?_

Naoko's thoughts were interrupted by a loud terrible roar. She turned her head and out of the corner of her eye she saw another Hollow charging towards them. Suddenly a powerful electric blue light streaked right between Uryu and Naoko and killed the Hollow in an instant.

"Uryu, you went to the Soul Society before your powers reached maturity and came back as the powerless fool you are now. As far as I can tell your sister's state is no better than yours. However if I so will it, I can restore your powers. You look as though you don't believe me, I assure you both I'm speaking the truth. Although, I have one condition, you must swear to forgo all dealings with Soul Reapers, now and in the future."

_Why in Hell's name should we trust him?! He gave me up….he…_ Naoko's train of thought crashed and burned. She slowly and nonchalantly retracted her bladed staff and stashed it in her skirt pocket. She slowly slipped her left hand and pulled out and short sharp kunai knife. All of Naoko's fear and unexplained paralysis vanished as she straightened herself.

Ryuken shifted his gaze to his courageous looking daughter. She truly did bear a striking resemblance to his late wife, Sakura. She had the same fierce look in her eyes and she stood tall and strong, just like her mother.

"It appears as though these last few years have been good to you Naoko, though your powers leave much to be desired. I guess that's what happens when you're trained by a loathsome Soul Reaper and outcast at that. At this point I'm not sure whether to be glad I got rid of you when I did or if maybe I did make a mistake."

"Why the Hell do you think we'll trust you? You….you gave me away….I bet you had grandmother lie to me my whole life! How could you possibly do that!?" Naoko screamed as she ran full speed to her detested father, he on the other hand remained unfazed.

Naoko lunged and was about to thrust her kunai right through his head but instead she felt herself being thrown back. At first her senses were dazed and confused as to why she was falling backwards when she was just running forward. Her back came into contact with the cement and she rolled onto her side then she saw what threw her back.

The whole front side of her left arm was bleeding heavily but not from a cut or slash but from a burn. The bleeding trail was the skin that was burnt off her arm. Naoko couldn't possibly understand how it happened, but her eyes flickered up to her father with his bow in hand looking back at her with disappointment and disgust.

Naoko tried to push herself up but she felt as though dozens of burning knives were ripping through her nerves. It wasn't just her arm either but her back felt like it had been snapped in two. Her father could tell she was struggling to get back up.

"It would be a wise idea to stay down." With that said Ryuken Ishida vanished into the night.

"Bastard…." Naoko hissed through clenched teeth.

***

Naoko tried to lift herself up again but only received the same pain as before. Uryu knelt down and wrapped his sister's arm around his neck and pulled her up into a sitting position. She kept her head down and tears filled her eyes away from him, but he could still tell she was crying.

"Here hand me your arm." He instructed calmly. Naoko slowly moved her heavily bleeding arm to him. Uryu removed his white shirt and gently coiled it around her arm to slow the bleeding. Naoko didn't move or even twitch when the fabric came into contact with her exposed flesh.

Uryu gently picked up his silent sister bridal style and headed quickly towards their grandmother's clinic. Naoko didn't say a word as her brother picked her up, she was still stunned_. My own father shot me. He actually shot me….like I was the enemy….why?_

"Why?" Naoko croaked.

Uryu slowed down slightly but kept a steady quick pace. He knew what she was asking.

"That's easy Naoko; he's a cold hearted bastard, that's why." His voice hinting with anger at their father's cruel act.

"No, it's because I'm a runt…." The injured girl whispered.

Uryu stopped dead in his tracks; this wasn't the first time Naoko had called herself a runt. Her brother still had no idea where she came up with that. "Naoko where---"

But he was cut off when Naoko spoke again. "Back at the hospital….after we first met…..I noticed Kisuke acting a little strange and I mean stranger than usual. So I followed him….up to the top floor and watched him walk into someone's office…..I listened in on them and I….I heard our….him call his daughter….me a runt."

When she finished her voice was barely a whisper and thick round tears silently dripped from her eyes. To Uryu this was a bittersweet moment, more bitterly than sweet. He had been in his sister's place before but he was used to hearing cold and callous remarks from Ryuken so it didn't bother him as much. But Naoko on the other hand never really expected that especially from her own father. Uryu hugged his sister closer to him in an attempt to comfort her.

"Naoko, please promise me that you will never take anything that he says literally. He obviously shows no concern for you and you shouldn't concern yourself with what he says to you." He said in an even and grave voice.

Naoko nodded, motioning that she understood. It's a sad fact that Naoko will have to realize and soon, just because he's her family doesn't mean he has to care about her and vice versa.

"But just because he thinks you're a runt, doesn't mean you are. I mean you're not; you're defiantly not a runt. You're a gifted and talented girl you have a lot of potential." He finished.

Setsuna stood outside on the front porch holding a lit lantern. She wore an emotionless visage as she stared at her bleeding granddaughter being carried by her panting grandson.

"We ran into a little…trouble. Naoko's arm is heavily bleeding and her back maybe injured as well, she needs immediate attention." Said Uryu in a wavering tone, the look on his grandmother's face was a bit unnerving.

She gave a small nod and walked inside, Uryu following close behind. The clinic was dimly lit and eerily quiet, not a sound was heard. Setsuna lead them to an empty patient's room and had Uryu sit Naoko on the edge of the bed. The elder woman silently and quickly gathered a few things, ointment, cold compress, bandages, and a towel.

Finally Setsuna broke the silence as she unwrapped Naoko's arm, "I suppose by trouble you mean your father."

For the second time that night Uryu was at loss for words. The elder caretaker took notice and said, "I raised that boy so I know his spiritual pressure like the back of my hand." She paused and briefly looked up to her grandson; his eyes were distant and sad. "I know the two of you don't necessarily see eye to eye but…..whatever help or advice he offered I would take it into serious consideration." She paused again, while wrapping Naoko's arm, neither of them had said anything. But both of them had far off looks in their eyes, one was layered with solemnity and the other deep in thought. _There's no point in saying any more. I can already tell Uryu has made up his mind and Naoko knows it too, but she doesn't want to admit it._

"Was he always that…cold?" Whispered Naoko. She still kept her eyes down and her voice soft.

Setsuna smiled a bit, slightly relived that her granddaughter could still talk and wasn't totally traumatized. "Believe it or not your father wasn't like that before your mother's death. I know you two are too young to remember anything but there was a time very long ago when your father used to smile and laugh and enjoy life like everyone else. But after your mother passed away and Naoko was relinquished to us he became cold, distant and if I may say so quite bitter. There all done."

Naoko's bleeding and grotesque arm was thoroughly cleaned and neatly and tightly wrapped. She could still feel it lightly throbbing under the bandages, not to mention the bruise forming where her back came into contact with the ground. Naoko then slowly stood up and shuffled out the room but paused at the doorway.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow. So don't bother coming here before school." She said sounding tired and worn down. Uryu couldn't stand to see her in pain whether it was physical, emotional, or mental. The bottom line was: Big brothers don't like seeing their little sister's in pain. So he made up his mind and made his choice and from here on out it wasn't going to be easy. But then again anything worth having or protecting wasn't easy.

* * *

Naoko sat cross-legged on the wide railing on the wrap around deck outside. She had been sitting there very still and silent for hours, with her eyes closed and breathing steady. Her long-sleeved black coat covered up her still bandaged arm that still and will always bear the scar of her father. A gentle breezy blew through her long neatly brushed night black hair. She was patiently waiting.

The young peaceful looking girl had taken a personal day off from school and now it was close to when the school day would be through. Naoko's nerves were starting to prickle and jump around. There was doubt and painful realization forming in her heart. She doubted whether her brother, Uryu would show up at the clinic or go straight to the hospital and accept their father's offer about restoring his powers.

_Brother please don't do this! We will find another way for you to get your powers back! A way that doesn't involve you crawling to that bastard on your knees._ Naoko was really regretting not saying that to him last night. But in her heart she knew it wouldn't have made a difference.

Before becoming completely engrossed in her thoughts Naoko was hit with an enormous force of spiritual pressure, a strong and unfamiliar one at that. It felt like a Hollow but more than that…much more. There were two sets of that power also. But that wasn't all Naoko could also feel Orihime and Chad's spiritual pressure there too.

_What no carrot-top...No…he's on his way, I can feel him heading there. _ Naoko was about to stand up and join them when her grandmother firmly grabbed Naoko's shoulder.

"I know you want to fight alongside them but I felt that demonically strong spiritual pressure and I know you did too. Yoruichi and Urahara are on their way and they specifically instructed that you stay here and wait for some sort of signal and they need me at Urahara's shop immediately. So please Naoko control yourself and wait and don't unnecessarily put yourself in danger."

Naoko reluctantly sat down and nodded. Her grandmother released her shoulder and slung a heavy black bag filled with portable medical tools and hurried off the Urahara's shop. Now Naoko was again waiting but this time for a signal, not something that she wasn't going to happen.

*******************

***Done! Another really long ass chapter but whatever…. I hope your liking the story so far. In my opinion this is turning out to be more epic than my last story, but that's just me. Please review and stuff….:D***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love can be hard as stone

***I hope this works….I had trouble posting Chapter two but whatever. Please read, enjoy and review.***

***************

Naoko waited even tenser than before, for a signal from either Yoruichi or Urahara. The spiritual pressure's of the unknown figures was driving Naoko nuts. She dug her nails into the railing and bit her lower lip harder. The urge to run in and participate in the battle was getting harder to control. Finally Naoko felt Urahara and Yoruichi so she took that as the signal and shunpoed in their direction. It was at the park and on the way Naoko spotted bodies…dead bodies. Her stomach gave a small flip and a chill shot down her spine but she kept moving.

Naoko quickly dove into the top of a tree, where she couldn't be seen but could see everything. And what she saw she couldn't believe. There were two figures dressed in white and a small amount of black. They looked human almost aside from the gaping holes in one's stomach and the others chest.

One of them was short with black hair. He wore half of a white horned helmet. His eyes were a stoic green and he had green markings on his face. The other was a very large and muscular tan man. His bottom jaw was white and appeared to be made of bone. His right arm was missing probably cut off by Ichigo or Urahara. Behind them was a rippling opening into another dimension. They turned and walked into the opening, it then zipped shut behind them not leaving a trace that it was there at all. When the cost was clear Naoko darted from her hideout and to Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Ah, Naoko-chan glad to see you. I trust your grandmother is already at the shop. Because from looks of these guys were going to need all the help we can get." Said Kisuke playfully.

Naoko waited until he was done talking before she smacked him severely over the head her shoe. Her personal punishment for anyone who calls her 'Naoko-chan', not even Uryu would dare call her that.

"Now be nice Naoko. We don't want to add a head injury to all of this." Said her sensei Yoruichi.

Naoko surveyed the surrounding area. Orihime, Chad, and Ichigo were all severely hurt and bleeding heavily. _Those guys…they must have been pretty damn strong to do this. _ Naoko turned to her bleeding counterparts. _Or maybe they're just weaker than I thought._

Naoko turned to Yoruichi as she was picking up Orihime. "Sensei who or what were they?"

"Those were fully completed Arrancar, Naoko. They're very dangerous and extremely powerful. The creature that you and Uryu encountered last night was an incomplete Arrancar. Setsuna told me about that's how I know."

_That wasn't even a fully developed Arrancar…and it almost killed me and brother. What the Hell are we going up against?!_

* * *

Naoko and her grandmother returned to the clinic late at night. It had taken the whole afternoon and then some to heal Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad. Luckily the three of them will pull through just fine albeit with some pretty bad scars but fine none the less. The weary young woman trudged up the stairs and walked into her personal sanctuary, her room.

To Naoko's surprise there was a white box tied with glittery blue ribbon and a satin bow on top on her bed and a little card attached. She looked around to see if there were anymore surprise boxes or anyone hiding. The last time she found a lone box wrapped like this one Yoruichi jumped out of nowhere and scared a lot more than the living daylights out Naoko. But to her relief she found no one hiding.

Naoko flipped open the little card.

'_Naoko, I hope you enjoy this early birthday present. I know that you may still be upset with me, but please understand that I have no other choice. Happy early Birthday, little sister._

_Uryu'_

_Why would he give this to me now? My birthday isn't till the end of September at least two weeks away._ On September 25th Naoko would be turning fifteen. Though she didn't feel like a budding teenager more like a little kid, a little kid that's easy to ignore and lie to. She shrugged it off like she always did when those thoughts came to mind.

She gently tore off the ribbon and opened the box. Neatly folded inside with a thin layer of tissue paper was a black jacket. It was an inky black color with three small gold buttons on each sleeve and the front. It had long sleeves and reached down to her waist. Naoko slipped it on and looked in the mirror. The jacket had a fancy and business look to it. It was the type of jacket that could make any outfit look professional and serious.

_A unique and classy design, he must have made it himself_. Naoko smiled and felt a little happier. _Thank you big brother._

* * *

The next day may have felt normal to all the rest of the students of Karakura High but not to Naoko. To her the day felt different, but she couldn't tell if it was a good thing or bad. The schoolgirl sat at her desk consumed by her thoughts. Mostly they were thoughts of her brother and how he was doing. Naoko found no point in visiting the others; she didn't feel like talking at least not to them.

Suddenly Naoko caught the faint scent and feel of something cold....and small like a chibi. She shot up from her desk and whipped around the door and called,

"Hey Captain Chibi!" Sure enough the short white haired boy cringed at her personal nickname and he wasn't alone. Standing around him was his Lieutenant Matsumoto, a shiny headed Ikkaku, the red headed Renji, and the feathered Yumichika.

"Captain looks its Naoko. Oh Naoko how are you?" Squealed the large busted blonde.

The snowy midget whipped around to Naoko and hissed, "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you mutt."

A large vein pulsated on Naoko's head, "Who are you calling a mutt, chibi?!"

"Jeez Captain leave her alone, she's not worth getting angry over." Groaned the bald-headed Ikkaku.

"He has a point Captain, getting this angry isn't very beautiful at all." Sighed Yumichika. Naoko dared to glance at the feathered man and her face burned a bright red. At the same time when Yumichika looked at the Quincy he turned red also.

Hitsuguya gave a ticked off grunt and turned on his heel, "Come on we're supposed to go to Kurosaki not argue with you mutt."

Before Naoko could yell out her comeback a soft hand touched her shoulder, it was Yumichika.

"Hey you coming or what Yumi?" Hollered Ikkaku.

"I'll catch up with the rest of you later." He answered. Ikkaku just shrugged and walked into Ichigo's class. "Is there any place where we can talk in private?"

Naoko nodded and lead him through the winding halls and into the deserted and deathly silent library. Naoko checked behind all the nearby towering bookcases and found no one around. When she returned she was about to ask him what it was he wanted to talk about but he pulled her into a tight hug.

Naoko cherished and welcomed his embrace. It felt so calming to be held like this. Her heartbeat began increasing in speed and she could feel her temperature sky rocket. But she didn't care in the slightest she just wanted to stay in the Soul Reaper's arms.

"I've missed you so much. All I've been able to think about is you and getting the chance to properly kiss you again." Cooed Yumichika. It was a widely believed fact, even though it hadn't been proven, that Yumichika and Ikkaku were gay for each other. But after Naoko showed up and the two shared a spontaneous and passionate kiss that fact was in question.

Naoko buried her head in his chest and mumbled, "I've missed you too." Which was true, the flawless face of Yumichika refused to stay out of Naoko's mind and dreams. Her lips tingled each time their kiss came to mind. She always dreamed of finding him again and feel the longing touch of his lips to her's.

Yumichika's eyes drifted to Naoko's bandaged left arm. He gently pulled away from her and gripped her wrist to better look at the damage. His Quincy lover could see the look of worry and hurt in his eyes, he had that same look her brother did whenever Naoko got hurt.

"Did the Arrancar do this to you?" He asked his tone was slightly demanding.

"No."

"Was it a Hollow then?"

"No."

"Well then what was it? What hurt you?" Yumichika's tone was on the verge of anger at whatever harmed his perfect angel. But he softened up when he could see the look of a girl trying not to cry. He wrapped his arms around Naoko again and softly stroked her hair.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Naoko didn't even believe it. Her mind still refused to conceive the fact that her father had shot her as if she were and enemy not a daughter.

Yumichika smiled, "You'd be surprised at what I've seen and done, there's nothing that can surprise me anymore."

So Naoko explained what happened a few nights ago. She told him about the Hollow which was really an incomplete Arrancar. Then about meeting her father for the first time, Naoko caught a small glimpse of suspicion and distrust in his eyes when she mentioned her father and calling her a runt. The hardest part for her was telling him how her brother had chosen to take their father's deal on getting his powers back and pushing Naoko away and ignoring her. When she finished her tale the narcissistic reaper pulled her n for another hug, he tightly and protectively coiled his arms around her. Yumichika had always fought in the Eleventh Division for the sake of fighting, but now he felt like fighting to protect this petite and brave angel from all the harm in the world.

Yumi reluctantly pulled away from their embrace and began digging in his pockets. With a satisfied smile he held up a purple stone pendent on a thin gold chain. The stone was about half the size of Naoko's thumb and was a frosted lilac color. It looked well polished and freshly cut, at the top of the rock was a gold ring that connected it to the matching chain.

"I saw this in one of the windows at a shop in the Soul Society and the first person I thought of was you. I know it will look a hundred times better on you than anyone else." Yumichika looped the necklace around Naoko's neck and clasped it together. Naoko's fingered the smooth stone and could feel her face going red again. Yumichika gently took her chin and tilted her head up,

"You look even more beautiful when you're blushing." He then leaned in closer until their lips reunited with each other. Naoko eagerly pressed her mouth onto his, savoring the taste and feel of his tender silky lips. At that moment Naoko's spirits were soaring higher than they ever had before. She felt as though she could take on the world, heaven and hell and nothing could stop her. She felt invincible, though it's a shame that that feeling will not last for very long for she would soon find out.

* * *

***Done at last and I got it done earlier than I thought I would too. This is I guess another really long ass chapter again but what are you gonna do when you're lying in bed sick. I'm either battling a cold or strep I don't know, but I had to stay home from school and today was our school's pep rally. Our high school is 40 years old.....its middle aged..... But anyway enough about my suffering. Please read and review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fights can reveal all sorts of things

***Now we're really going to get into the action and a little more drama per say. Plus I hope you guys liked the little romance I had between Naoko and Yumichika. I don't have a problem with Yumi & Ikkaku; in fact I think it's cute. Still I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only my OC Naoko***

* * *

A few days had gone by and Naoko still hadn't received any word from her brother. She could safely assume he was training with their father, she just hoped Uryu wasn't dead. The past few days had been normal...well at least as normal as you can get in town filled with ghosts, spirits and Soul Reapers. Ever since Yumichika had come back the two of them had spent almost every moment they had alone kissing or entangled in each other's arms. Besides kissing the two spent their time actually getting to know one another.

Naoko found out that Yumichika had come from the roughest part of the Rukongai with Ikkaku and the two had been best friends for as long as they can remember. He told her how they came across Kenpachi and Yachiru and that because of them Ikkaku yearned to join the Soul Society and Yumichika just happened to tag along with him. She also found out how much of a narcissistic and beauty obsessed person he was but that was what seemed to draw Naoko in.

Yumichika, thanks to Naoko, learned that there is a hell of a lot more to a person than just their good look that make them beautiful. He learned that she loved all sorts of meat and very few vegetables plus she loved all sorts of onigri. Her favorite flowers were white lilies and blue asters and she loved sapphires. Naoko even showed him her canine form and he begged her to let him brush her. He did and he even dared to put bows on her tail and neck. This was fine to Naoko except when Ikkaku saw her and burst out laughing, from now on if you look closely you can see that he walks with a slight limp.

Every time Naoko was with or around Yumichika she always got that flying high feeling. Even thinking about her brother or her cruel father couldn't bring her down. Naoko sighed to herself as she mindlessly flipped another page of her book. Yumichika was doing something with Ikkaku instead of passionately kissing her. The two needed to spend some time away from each other so no one would become suspicious about their budding relationship.

She sat outside with an open book that she randomly grabbed off the shelf and wasn't bothering to read. Then Yoruichi silently jumped down onto the railing in front of Naoko. The Quincy girl looked up at her tan skinned teacher like nothing was unusual, but the stern stoic look on Yoruichi's face told Naoko something was wrong.

"Something wrong sensei?" Naoko asked cautiously.

"I need you to come with me to Urahara's, he-we need to discuss something with you." Yoruichi said almost robotically. Naoko's worry grew even more, but she nonetheless followed the golden eyed woman.

On the way Yoruichi began explaining a recent discovery. It was about the traitorous Captain Aizen, who fled to the land of Hollows: Hueco Mundo. She told Naoko that the Soul Society has found evidence that shows that Aizen had been researching something called the Royal Key. They theorized that he may be after the Soul Society's Royal Family and plans to murder them so he can rule. He plans to make the key instead of look for it. The only way to make the key is by sacrificing thousands of souls in an enriched area and that area is Karakura Town. The Soul Society is beginning to prepare for an all out war with Aizen to protect the town and the war would take place in the winter.

Naoko followed her teacher down a lengthy ladder and across the desert and rocky plain. The lass caught sight of Urahara and Orihime, she also saw Chad being whipped around by Renji's Bankai_. Looks like my brother isn't the only one who's training. _ Urahara turned around and saw Naoko,

"Ah, perfect timing Miss Naoko. Now that the two of you are here I'm sure that you both know what's coming up this winter." He paused, both girls nodded. "Well you see for both of your benefits and that of winning the war I want you both to stay out of this battle this time around."

Both of them gave a slight gasp and stiffened up. Kisuke's request hung uncomfortably in the air, the atmosphere thickened. Naoko spoke up first,

"What do you mean you want us to stay out? Are you saying will be more of a hindrance than an asset? Why?!" Naoko's temper was about to explode and she felt a great urge to kick Kisuke where it hurts. The shopkeeper remained stoic and impassive to Naoko's growing rage.

"Miss Inoue your only means of attack was destroyed and you haven't been able to restore it right? Your shield's are very limited and prove hardly useful, and your healing will be compensated by Squad Four. Basically you provide no use to this upcoming battle."

Kisuke turned to a silently fuming Naoko. "As for you Naoko, I know you're aware that the Quincy race is near extinction. I know we don't have to worry about Uryu; he's capable of handling any sort of situation. But in case and heaven forbid that he dies at least one other Quincy would be alive to continue the race."

_He wants me to live so I can repopulate an already dead race?! Even if it is my race and people let's face it with only two, not counting dad, alive that's not going to make much of a difference, even if we did populate like rabbits. Is that all I'm good for?! Mating and popping out kids, is it just because I'm a girl?!_

"I-I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't really understand. I'm- are we really that much of a hindrance that we have to shoved aside?! We're not that weak we can defend ourselves—"

"Naoko!" Yoruichi barked.

Naoko turned to her stern faced sensei. "This isn't about you two being weak or not having enough strength in battle. It's just that this would benefit all of us if you two just stepped aside."

Naoko was about to speak again when this time Orihime cut her off. "Thank you for telling us ahead of time Mr. Urahara. If it will help the others then Naoko and I will step aside."

The dark haired lass sprinted away and climbed as fast as her arms and legs would go up the latter. She threw open the door and ran down the dark street. Eventually Naoko's sobs made it had to run and she sat down against a street lamp. She coiled her arms around herself and let her sobs rack her tiny frame. Her tears were thick and round as they fell from her eyes.

A little over a month ago Naoko wouldn't even have known or cared about this war. She wouldn't be curled up next to a street lamp crying her eyes out. She wouldn't have this horrible aching and rejected feeling a feeling that made her feel useless and able to be easily cast aside like she was nothing. _Like I'm the runt of this pack._ Thinking of that word Naoko's mind flashed to her father, which made her feel even worse. _What would brother do? Wait, that's it!_ _ Brother! Maybe he can talk some sense into Urahara and let me fight! _

Naoko dried her eyes and set off in the direction of the hospital. _I just hope he's still alive though..._

* * *

The lower floors of the hospital sent chills through Naoko's body. One, it was cold down there and two she had no idea what awaited her down there. But she forced each foot to take a step forward and keep moving. Naoko had the feel of Uryu's spiritual pressure ingrained into her memory and even through the walls and layers of concrete she could still feel his presence. But that presence was growing faint and that sent Naoko's heart racing with panic.

Her footsteps echoed as she descended the staircase even further underground. At the bottom was a simple almost invisible door. Naoko gently pushed the door open and immediately sensed her brother and father. She quickly hid behind a pillar so she could see them and hopefully they wouldn't see her.

Uryu was about to finish the fight but before he could their father quickly ended it. Now Naoko thought her father shooting an arrow up her arm was bad but this was just unbelievable. He had shot an arrow through her brother's chest and the poor boy crashed onto the ground. Naoko heavily leaned against the pillar her legs felt like they were going to give out. Their father slowly walked over to his still body and shook his head in disgust.

Suddenly Naoko could feel herself rushing towards him, leaping and sinking her sharp fangs into his right arm. Out of surprise and instinct Ryuken swung his arm trying to shake off the vicious canine that was latched onto his arm. Naoko was thrown back but she landed on her feet and this time in her human form, she stared at her father with a fire burning in her eyes.

"What in hell's name are you doing here, Naoko?" He hissed.

"I don't think I have to answer to you. What the hell did you do to him? I bet you killed him right?!" Naoko yelled in fury. Before Naoko could think of attacking her father let loose a small barrage of arrows in her direction. His daughter quickly flash-stepped out of the way. Then in a split-second she reappeared, with a kunai knife in hand, in front of Ryuken.

The elder Quincy was temporarily caught off guard by his daughter's bold move to come so close, too close in fact. She was too close for him to properly fire an arrow so he moved away to put some distance between them. But his didn't go unnoticed by Naoko.

"You don't like it when people get to close to you now do you? Let me guess the reason why is because you can't use your bow and you can't defend against a close range attack quickly enough. Well that's just too bad." She taunted with a slight smile. She slipped off her black jacket, the one she got from Uryu as an early birthday present, and tossed it aside so it wouldn't get ruined.

"And you like to talk a lot don't you?" Retorted her father as he let loose a dozen more arrows at her. Naoko easily dodged them and tried for another close attack. But repeating the same tactic results in it losing its effectiveness. Ryuken expected her to try it again so before she got to close he fired a smaller and slightly weaker arrow at her hand. The shot caused Naoko to lose her grip on her weapon and drop it, now she was caught defenseless in front of someone who was already about to attack.

_Shit now what?! Well I guess I could fight fire with fire..._ By fire Naoko meant using her bow against his. Naoko then carefully pulled herself together, closed her eyes and focused on gathering particles and forming her bow. But this time it felt easier and natural like breathing, which was unsettling to Naoko. But she paid no mind and continued to concentrate. Something, Naoko could feel, in her heart and her soul was about to click like she was about to accomplish something she had been working towards.

She opened her eyes and looked down at what she was holding. It was a solid silver bow. Two crescent moons were at the ends of it, it curved into a slight backwards 'S' with six circles on the inside. Four of them were small and the other two were large. It was beautiful, simple, and powerful as well. _This isn't my bow...It looks nothing like the other one I had last time. It was made up of free flowing particles...this one it totally different. It feels so different and so familiar. _

But being the non-hesitant type Naoko quickly brought her new bow up and was about to fire when she was hit with an unexpected wave of fatigue. Her legs buckled under her and she fell to the ground, she landed on all fours and tried not to faint. Naoko caught sight of blood, a lot of blood, running down her right arm and her right hand was burning intensely. Seeing the crimson liquid the last of Naoko's vision turned black but not before seeing her father in front of her and catching her before she fell.

"I hope this does not become problematic in the future." He mumbled to his already unconscious daughter.

* * *

"...I just...I don't want her to get hurt that's all..."

"I know...but you...know how stubborn she is..."

"Tell me about it."

Naoko could catch quiet wisps of a conversation and she could already tell it was about her. She lifted her heavy eyelids and looked around. She was in one of the examination rooms and was alone and in the dark. Naoko gently moved her limbs to get the feeling back in them and to see how hurt she really was. Her right arm stung as she moved it and could feel the tightly wrapped bandages coiling around her limb. She also had a few band-aids here and there but nothing to be worried about.

She slowly sat up and looked across the hall and saw the light was on, she could also hear a quiet conversation. Naoko quietly and stealthily slid off the bed and put her black jacket back on, and walked across the hall. She saw her grandmother wrapping a roll of gauze around her brother's chest. This time he was sitting up and awake but he still looked pale as death and worn out.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naoko asked quietly. The two others looked up to see her leaning against the doorway.

"Naoko, what are you doing up? You should be resting." Setsuna gently chided her granddaughter.

The blue-eyed lass merely shrugged. She was tired but her top priority was talking to Uryu and hopefully getting him to change Urahara and Yoruichi's minds about her fighting in the upcoming war.

"No I'm fine. Brother there's something, a favor that I wanted to ask of you." She paused trying to find the right way to word it. "You know of the war with this Aizen person right?''

Uryu nodded silently.

"Well I along with Orihime were asked to step aside and not partake in the fighting. I understand why they pulled Orihime out, she's not much of a fighter and only really good for healing. But I believe that I was unjustly cast aside and I was hoping—"

"No."

Naoko was stopped mid sentence by her brother's abrupt reply.

"I know what you're going to ask Naoko and I agree with Urahara's decision. You should not and will not partake in the fight against Aizen. That is my decision, end of discussion." Uryu's eyes were firm and unwavering. Naoko had never seen such a look on him, she was taken aback.

"What....why...I-I can handle just about any opponent. I was able to hold my own against the Bounts, I even went toe-to-toe with man who murdered our mother! If that doesn't prove---"

"Naoko I said end of discussion. Now drop it." Uryu said, his tone becoming cold.

"Not until you give me a good enough reason to step aside!" Naoko shot back.

"You want a reason alright. You're an arrogant fighter who thinks she can take on anyone who comes her way. You have a reckless fighting style that could easily get you killed. You have a limited skill when it comes to fighting with a weapon. Hell you can't even use your bow! You have a lousy defense, you always rush headlong into a battle without even thinking of what could happen or even what your opponent can do! And in the battle field I will not always be there to save your sorry ass when it gets in trouble! Now is that a good enough reason for you?" Uryu's voice was laced with venom and anger which was rare for him.

Naoko stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Well you do make a few good points, and while we're getting things off our chests I have a few things I want to say to you dear brother. You're pathetic and you disgust me just a little and do you want to know why. You crawled to that cold hearted bastard and asked for his help! I promised you I would help you get your powers back but did you listen? No! You went to him anyway. I know you needed your powers back but why didn't you wait and let me help!? I may be your little sister but I can help if you let me and stop fretting over me like I'm a baby!"

Naoko was on the verge of screeching. She was sick of this...all of this.

"Well maybe I would if stopped acting like one. You're always attached to me like you're scared to go out and do something on your own. You're always talking about how you can handle yourself but really you're just a scared child clutching onto someone stronger than you. You can't fight for yourself and you know it. So why don't you do everyone and yourself a favor and step aside." Uryu spat back, his voice was filled with venom and malice.

Naoko turned around but before she left she said, "I do hope you die in battle, the idea of being the last Quincy is getting to be more appealing. By the way I can use my bow and I'm a hell of a better fighter than you."

The infuriated girl walked away leaving her brother with a wound more painful than anything anyone could physically inflict on him. Naoko threw open her bedroom door and shut it loudly behind her. On the verge of sobbing again Naoko threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. She didn't know how long she cried before she fell asleep.

* * *

***Oh boy another really long chapter...I've got start breaking them up...But anyway I hope you liked this one, lots of drama huh? Who knew Naoko and Uryu and so much anger at each other huh? Don't worry things will get better between them...eventually. By the way have you guys read Ch. 392 of Bleach...Oh...my...God... Tite Kubo does not disappoint, that's for sure. Anyway please review. :D**

**P.S. Happy belated Valentine's Day. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Lunar Bow

***Hey everybody, how y'all doing? X) Anyway lots of stuff happened in the last chapter hope you can remember it all because it will be important later on... *hint-hint* Anyway please read, review and most of all enjoy!***

***Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, that honor belongs to Tite Kubo. I only own my OC Naoko***

* * *

The morning was sunny and bright and normally would put a lot of people in a good mood except for a glowering young woman standing outside. The young girl wore a white shirt covered by her black jacket and her black skirt fluttered around her legs. Her navy hair swayed in the breeze and her blue and silver hairclip glittered in the sun. Naoko rested her elbow on the soft wooden railing outside and laid her forehead on her hand, her other arm laid unmoving on the railing. She had been in that position for over an hour, unmoving and silent. The truth was she didn't know what to do with herself.

The one hope she had of fighting in this war was gone and now what was there to do? Who else could she turn to? Luckily that answer came to her instead of her going to it.

Rukia in her Soul Reaper attire and Orihime still in their school's uniform appeared almost out of thin air. Naoko just looked up at them lazily.

"Naoko I heard about what Urahara said about you and Orihime not fighting and well I think it's completely unfair. You both are excellent fighters and all you need to do is just hone your skill that's all. So Orihime and I are going to the Soul Society and wanted to know if you wanted to come with." Said Rukia or rather demand by her tone.

"Why bother Urahara's right there is no point in us getting stronger we won't be any help. If he knew a little training could help he wouldn't have asked us to step aside." Naoko said with no emotion.

Rukia and Orihime stared stunned at the Quincy girl's response. Normally Naoko would've been more than happy and determined to defy someone who said she couldn't do something. But the girl that their speaking with was like an empty shell of the former.

"Well, and pardon my language, but screw Urahara. I don't know what happened to you last night Naoko but I know this isn't you so snap out of it! Since when did you mope and pout when someone as insane as Urahara tells you not to do something? What happened to the strong, protective and skilled fighter that fought alongside us against the Bounts hmm?! Pick yourself up, dust yourself off and work to prove to everyone what a damned good fighter and Quincy archer you really are!" Shouted Rukia victoriously as if she was proud of her pep talk.

Then something In Naoko's head clicked again. _She's right! Just because they _said_ I couldn't do something doesn't mean I actually _can't_. _

Naoko perked up and smiled a slight devilish smile. "I'm in let's show him what we can do with a little training."

Rukia and Orihime smiled relieved that there friend was back to her old self...for now.

* * *

Naoko sat outside patiently leaning against the doorway. Her mother Sakura Ishida, _Captain_ Sakura walked out and sat down with a tray of tea for the two of them. The mother and daughter pair sat quietly enjoying the peace together, then Sakura gently spoke up," So do you want to tell me the rest of your story. You just came in here and asked if we could talk alone. Should I be worried?"

Her daughter quietly shook her head and stared intensely into her tea. She had such an urge to tell her mother everything that's happened but now just wanted to sit silently with her mother.

Naoko had just recently met her mother after the fight with the Bounts in the Soul Society. She and Uryu's mother had died when they were very young; in fact Naoko fought, for a brief time, the very man who murdered Sakura. Afterwards their mother was promoted to the new Captain of Squad 5. Naoko didn't have as much time as she wanted with her last time and just wanted to make this moment last a little longer. But she was smart enough to know that you can't avoid the inevitable. It was best to get this over with.

Naoko gave a deep sigh, "Alright but you have to hear the entire story before you say anything." Her mother nodded, so Naoko began. She started with the night the semi-arrancar attack her and Uryu, then about their father. Sakura's expression changed slightly into one of surprise but said nothing. Naoko continued but she was a little discreet about her and Yumichika making out. She told her mother about Kisuke pushing her and Orihime out of the battle, then how Naoko went to Uryu for help but instead fought their father. At that point Naoko went into detail about the strange new bow she used, Sakura's expression turned from stoic and calm to stunned surprise but she urged her daughter to keep going. Naoko finished up with the fight her and Uryu had the night before.

"So that's it, that's everything that's happened." Naoko concluded.

The Quincy Captain remained silent, taking in everything her daughter explained. Her sharp blue eyes seemed distant and clouded with thought. "You two have been through so much in so little time, it's almost unreal. Now I know your father can be a little cold-hearted at times but...that's a little harsh even for him. But what really gets me is that bow you described, it almost sounds like...no it couldn't be. But there's no reason it wouldn't be..." The last part Sakura was muttering more to herself than Naoko.

"That it could be what mom?" That last word always felt odd and out of place when Naoko said it.

"Well the bow that you described to me sounds just like the Mond-Bogen*, also known as Tsuki-Yumi." Sakura stopped when she noticed the very confused look on her daughter's face. "Oh, sorry about that I mean to say it sounds like the Lunar Bow. Those were the German and Japanese names for it. Anyway the Lunar Bow is the stuff of legends. I don't suppose you've heard the story behind it have you?"

Naoko shook her head.

"Well Quincy legend has it that the first bow ever created happened 400 years ago. No one knows if it was a man or woman that did it but they were the first true Quinces in history. It was legend that in the night at a full moon a young person was being chased by savage and hungry Hollows. That person was alone and far from anyone who could help so they had to find a way to defend themselves. The individual stopped running and faced the Hollows. They of course merely laughed at their courage. That person outstretched their hand and with all their might prayed for help from heaven. The prayers were answered. In the individuals hand was a sleek silver bow with crescent moons on it. Well I'm sure you can figure out what happened from then on. They defeated the Hollows and that person, the First Quincy, taught the others about this technique. At least that's how the story goes."

Naoko contemplated the odds of her bow being the one in the story. "So do you think my bow might be the one in the story?"

Her mother gave a slight shrug, "Perhaps but we won't know for sure until we test it out."

Naoko knew what she was hinting at, "Sure but could we do it after lunch?" at that moment Naoko's stomach gave a loud growl in agreement.

* * *

It felt so what was the word Naoko was looking for? Odd? No, weird? No, that's not it. Wrong, yeah that works. It felt wrong and not right to be fighting against her own mother. Even if it was just training and not a real battle, but still. After a quick meal her mother had lead her to the private training grounds that belonged to Squad 5. While her mother was trying to go easy she was still on hell of an opponent for her daughter.

The first few minutes were for warming up, nothing to strenuous. Then in less than a second, with no warning, her mother kicked it up a couple of notches, she released her sword, Kasumi, and the real training started. Sakura didn't lighten up or hesitate in attacking her daughter; she sent various attacks at her child. To make it more of a challenge she used her bow and sword.

Naoko didn't have enough time to concentrate so she had to use her knives and bladed staff against Sakura. Now the younger Ishida would never admit this but she was _afraid_ to use her new bow. She was afraid it would back fire and kill her or she wouldn't be able to do it again, if at all.

Fear wasn't a really new feeling to Naoko. She's been afraid of stuff before but that was when she was little and feared stupid foolish things like thunder, the dark, certain insects, and getting lost. But as time wore on she outgrew those fears, but they were replaced with others. One's that now dominated her being in terror. Now a day's her fears consisted of snakes, being alone, losing her powers without meaning to and losing the people she's come to call friends and even family.

_I've never had a sense of true fear in a long time. Why is this happening now? What happened to all my courage and willful attitude? _ Naoko blocked and dodge another assault from her mother; she knew the Quincy Captain wouldn't stop attacking unless Naoko used her bow_. I can do this, I have to do this. Rukia and Orihime are getting stronger so I have to too. _

Scraping together the bits of her buried courage and strength Naoko summoned her bow. This time it came to her with ease. She curled her fingers around the slim smooth metal; she proudly smiled to herself for accomplishing it again. Her mother stopped dead in her tracks and stared wide-eyed at what her daughter was holding_. So I was right after all. Well it seems our children are a lot more talented than I gave them credit for. _

At that moment Naoko collapsed again from fatigue, her mother smiled and said softly, "I guess we can call it a day." _It's interesting, my son calls himself the Last Quincy, and my daughter could possibly be the First Quincy reincarnated. Life is certainly filled irony and twisted warped fates. Brother and sister, the fist and the last._

* * *

The first thing Naoko noticed as her consciousness returned was she was lying on something soft and was warm and cozy. The dreamy veil of sleep was still hanging over her but she willed herself to wake up more. She realized she was lying on a soft sofa and was covered with a thick soft blanket. Naoko blinked in confusion, and then realized she was back in her mother's office. At a window Naoko could see streaks of reads and oranges of a sunset; she had slept for just about the whole day!

Suddenly the door slid open and in walked Sakura. "Well it's about time you woke up sleepyhead."

"H-how long was I out?!" Asked Naoko, in a horse voice.

"A good couple of hours actually. You really wore yourself out by using that bow." Answered her mother as she took a seat next to her daughter. "Speaking of which, I was right about it being the bow form the story. But what really puzzles me is how you're able to use it. That bow particular requires _a lot_ of reishi and an impressive amount of control. The amount of reishi it takes can usually kill a person by overloading their bodies and being too much for them to handle. But you've been able to do summon it twice, though you haven't actually used it yet. I don't suppose you know why you keep passing out too?"

Naoko was still stuck on the whole; people usually die from the amount of reishi it takes to create the bow. "I'm sorry but you lost me at people die from using this bow! Do you mind explaining that little bit?"

"Well there is a bit more to the story. You see after the First Quincy showed the other's the bow, a few people became jealous and tried to do the same thing but better. But when they tried they found that they couldn't and the harder they tried the more challenging it became. Eventually they died in a vain attempt to outdo someone else. So the bow became legend for its power and difficulty to use. Its quite remarkable that someone as young as you can do it. I think with a little training you could master it. The question is who to train you?"

Naoko's mind felt frozen with so much information. "But I thought you were going to train me?"

Her mother gave her a soft smile and said, "Well, I'll be teaching you as many Quincy techniques I know but you need to find someone to help you control the vast amount of reishi and reiatsu it takes to wield it. Someone with a vast amount of natural reiatsu..."

* * *

The next morning Naoko found herself standing in front of the 11th Division gate. _Back to where it all started..._ With a sigh she walked foreword and hopefully enlist the help of the brutish and barbaric Captain that resided inside.

* * *

***Done at last. Not too shabby huh? This one wasn't as long as the others and more of a filler sort of... I hope you liked the little Quincy folklore I put in there about how it all started; maybe I'll do a side story on it or something... The Mond-Bogen is German for Lunar Bow, I think its right; correct me if it's wrong, Tsuki-Yumi is the same just in Japanese. Things will continue to get interesting as the story goes on so please review as always***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training begins and ends

***Hey everybody how's it going? Guys really if you like this story please review, I'm kind of disappointed. Since I haven't gotten a lot of reviews it makes me feel that I'm a bad writer and that the story isn't good. So if you want to prove me wrong please review....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only my OC Naoko***

* * *

Squad Eleven was renowned for being filled with brutish, drunken, idiotic and fight loving fools. By what Naoko was seeing as she walked through the compound that was true. The only person that seemed out of place here would be Yumichika. Once again the violet haired Soul Reaper drifted into her thoughts and as usual refused to leave. Naoko gave a soft forlorn sigh and continued her search for Kenpachi or at least Yachiru. Suddenly she heard a soft roar of a snore.

_There he is..._

Naoko slid open a screen door and beheld the giant scarred Captain sleeping soundly on his back on the floor. His pink haired Vice-Captain was curled up into a ball sleeping soundly on his chest. There were a few stray saké bottles and small piles of candy wrappers around them.

_Do I wake them up or...?_

The Quincy lass can be a patient person when need be, but now... Orihime and Rukia had already gotten a head start on their training while Naoko was trying to get help from a sleeping oaf and his pink haired demon. Her patientince becoming dangerously thin Naoko cleared her throat loudly and stomped her foot hard on the floor.

The behemoth Captain stirred but didn't wake, though his mini-companion did. She lifted her head sleepily and rubbed her eyes. Yachiru gave a big smile and a small squeal of joy as she tackled Naoko in a rough hug.

"Puppy your back! Are you here to play with me? Kenny wake up Puppy's here!"

Kenpachi Zaraki grumbled as he rolled over onto his side. Naoko pried Yachiru's steel like grip from her neck and wiggled the midget so she was wrapped around Naoko's waist.

"Please hear me out sir. I need someone to train with for the upcoming war and I know you're the strongest Captain here and can take any hit and still stand. So I was hoping you could help hone my new found skills." Naoko explained while training to control a wiggling and hyper Yachiru.

"That's right Kenny can fight and beat everybody, he's invincible!" Yachiru cheered while still clinging to Naoko's waist.

Zaraki merely grumbled with his back to the two girls, "No chance kid, I don't see what's in it for me."

Upon saying that the last of Naoko's patience flew right out the window. She fought to keep her voice calm and even, "If you help me I can guarantee you a fight even Ichigo Kurosaki wouldn't be able to give you in his wildest dreams!"

That's all the battle loving Captain needed to hear; he rolled over and gave her a menacing toothy grin. "Well why didn't you just say so. I'm always up for a good fight little lady."

Yachiru cheered, "Yay! Puppy vs. Kenny!"

* * *

The worn ground of Squad Eleven's training ground felt hard and unforgiving as Naoko's back slammed onto it. Another one of her attacks had been effortlessly blocked and thrown back by Kenpachi...again. The tall muscular Captain merely stood in the same place he had been since they began which was at least an hour ago. He slung his rigged saw toothed sword over his shoulder and gave her a disappointed look.

"Jeez kid, I thought you were going to give me a better fight than this. I'm wasting my time with you, I'm through. Now go find someone else to train ya'." He growled as he turned and was about to walk away.

Naoko pushed herself back up despite her protesting muscles and bruised limbs. "You wait one second. I'm not through; I still have a trick up my sleeve." She straightened up and set a hardened gaze at him. "Truth be told I've been holding back...and I know you have been too. So why don't we go all out before we quit for the day."

Zaraki still stood facing her, the same maniac grin creeping across his face. He lowered his sword and took a battle ready stance. "Alright little lady give me your all."

Naoko did as he said, she gathered her strength and used her naturally keen reishi controlling ability and summoned the Lunar Bow. This time it was as easy as breathing and felt good like a sort of emotional release she felt unusually calm, confident and even happy and excited. Immense power flowed to and from the bow tightly gripped in her hand. She gracefully pulled back the taut string and formed a bright blue spiritual arrow but this one had a thin string of silver coiling around it.

Zaraki gave a joyful roar, "So this is what you were talkn' about. This maybe fun after all kid!" He let loose a giant powerful wave of reiatsu towards Naoko. She stood her ground and when the wave hit it didn't feel like it had. Naoko merely brushed it aside and fired her blue and silver arrow at a stunned Zaraki.

The arrow made a direct contact with him and instead of standing tall, like Naoko expected, he was thrown back by the force. Her face paled at the sight of the behemoth Captain being sent flying from just one of her arrows. _Did...I do...that...? _

Suddenly Kenpachi reappeared bloody, beaten, bruised but smiling as though he just got off the ride of his life and was ready to go again. "Boy kid I can see why you held back. It wouldn't have been much fun if you used your best and strongest attack right off the bat. Now---"He paused as he removed his eye patch, "Lets continue and we'll both give it our all."

The battle loving Captain charged towards the smiling Quincy as she prepared another arrow.

* * *

Each week alternated between easy and downright difficult. Unfortunately sparring with Zaraki was easier than the Quincy training her mother put her through. Every other week she was at the 11th Division and the next week she'd be at the 5th Division. Fighting a battle crazed giant turned out to be less of a challenge than learning the basic Quincy techniques.

For example Naoko had more cuts, scratches and scrapes from running into buildings, people and trees by using and failing to control Hirenkyaku. Or learning how to fire multiple shots from her bow which commonly backfired and sending Naoko flying back. Then there was the time Naoko tried to do Leichte Berührung, light touch, a fine and acute way to sense a person's movements and detect their location when you can't see them. That actually went well except that it gave Naoko a headache from an information overload.

Basically with each failed attempt at a new or old Quincy technique, Naoko felt less and less of a true Quincy. It didn't help matters when she thought of her brother and how long he got to practice these moves and how easy it must be for him to do this stuff. These were the basics and she couldn't even master those...so she took her anger and frustration out on Kenpachi during their sparring sessions which was just fine with him. He enjoyed it when Naoko was angry it pushed her to be more violent and aggressive.

* * *

"Again!" Cried Kenpachi.

Naoko tightened her grip on her double bladed staff. Kenpachi lowered his sword reading himself for another blow from the worn Quincy. But before either of them could move a Hell Butterfly flutter towards Kenpachi. He froze as he listened t the message and Naoko stood still. She froze even more when the butterfly left and Kenpachi gave her the crazed toothy grin which meant that a major confrontation was coming.

"Well it's a bit early but what the Hell! I can take on those damn Arrancar!"

In a flash Sakura appeared next to Naoko, she looked stern but a little shaken.

"Mother...what's going on?" Naoko asked as she retracted her blades and stored it in her jacket.

"It seems the Arrancar have decided to make their move. But it's too early for this, anyway I'm taking you to regroup with your friend Orihime and the two of you are going to go back to Karakura town immediately." Sakura grabbed her daughter's arm and was about to take off when Kenpachi spoke,

"Hey kid, you were right about being a more interesting fighter than Ichigo. Don't die anytime soon, because I want to fight you again soon."

Naoko smiled and nodded, "I promise not to die if you don't."

Kenpachi smiled his manic smile, "Deal."

* * *

In mere seconds Naoko was brought to the Senkaimon Gate where Orihime and Ukitake were waiting.

"Miss Inoue and Miss Ishida, we have completed securing the walls to the waste dimensions, you may both pass through!" Called one of the members of the Kidō brigade.

"Be careful when you get there girls!" Sakura called as Orihime and Naoko ran through the Gate.

"Right, don't worry about us mother!'' Naoko called back.

Suddenly two Soul Reapers were running alongside her and Orihime.

"Don't worry we'll accompany you both." Huffed the Soul Reaper on Naoko's side.

"Oh, that's not really necessary..." Muttered Orihime.

"You're not an intruder you're both guests and you Miss Ishida are a Captain's daughter, we have to. Besides it's customary for two Soul Reaper's without Hell Butterflies to accompany guests on their travels. We apologize if this is a bother." Answered the other Reaper.

"Well if you guys insist..." Murmured Naoko.

The foursome ran silently along the dark sinister looking hall.

"What's this? Only two escorts?"

Naoko and Orihime stopped dead and turned around. A portal was opening, as if it were zipping open.

"I see even the Soul Society is surprisingly inept. It seems their unaware that you are at your most vulnerable when you travel. "

The portal opened wider to reveal the helmet horned boy with deep black hair. He had emotionless green eyes and matching tear streaks under his eyes.

"The fact that you only have to escorts is a bit anticlimactic. But having those annoying walls fixed in place suites me just fine. Since rushing a conversation isn't really in my nature."

Naoko stiffened in apprehension. At this moment she had no desire to speak with an emo looking Arrancar.

* * *

***Done...as if anyone really cares...but whatever. Now things should be picking up speed, I hope you guys still like the story. Please as always review. The lack of reviews is sort of depressing...***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Welcome to Goodbye

***Whee~ Chapter seven is here!! For your guys' annoyance and my pleasure I've updated once again! We last left Naoko and Orihime stuck in the Dangai and being confronted by Ulquiorra (a.k.a. the Emospada) Pardon the longer wait I've had final exams to study for and essays to write so... well on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just my OC Naoko***

* * *

The gravity inside the hall like passage thickened. Both girls stayed still but in a tense manner. _So this is fully developed Arrancar...what is he doing here? And what does he want with us?_

"Who the hell are you?! Are you an Arrancar?!" Screamed one of the Soul Reaper escorts as he drew out his sword.

"Wait! What is it you want to say?!" Screeched Orihime in a futile attempt to negotiate with the stoic enemy.

He merely flicked his wrist and there was a very quick flash of red shot dangerously close to Naoko and blew almost half of the Soul Reaper standing next to her.

"That's right girl, I have something to sat to only you." He answered robotically.

"Souten Kisshun!" Orihime called out. Two sparks flew from her hairclips and engulfed the injured Soul Reaper in a bright orange glow. Naoko turned to the other escort that was frozen in fear,

"Run now! We'll be fine, just get out of here!" But the unfortunate man was not quick enough and was inflicted with the same injury as has friend.

"Ayame!" Orihime quickly extended her shield to include him so she could heal them both. While she concentrated on them Naoko summoned her bow in her right hand.

The green eyed Espada fired another red shot of energy at Naoko but she fired a bright electric blue arrow through his attack and nullifying it. Naoko held her fighter's stance and her fingers close in case she needed to do that again.

"You both posses' valuable powers. Yours is able to heal people when they are gravely injured and you were able to stop my bala from hitting you. Originally I was only coming for Orihime Inoue but I believe you'll be a worthy addition. I am sure Lord Aizen will find a good purpose for you. You will both come with me." His stone cold voice sending chills through Naoko and Orihime.

"Wha-"Orihime was cut off.

"Do not speak either of you. You will both only say yes, anything else and I will kill. Not either of you, I'll kill your friends."

Behind him four screens appeared each showing someone dear to each girl. One was Ichigo, the other Hitsuguya, and Matsumoto at the other and at the fourth was Yumichika. All four appeared to be fighting a difficult battle and losing.

"You both have no rights. You will not ask any questions, and do not say anything. What you hold in your hands is the rope to the guillotine above your friends' necks nothing more. Understand girls, this is not a negotiation. It's an order." His bone chilling voice only intensified the unnerving feeling in Naoko's soul and she could tell Orihime was feeling the same. Naoko silently retracted her bow; for once she bit back every snappy, sarcastic and taunting comment. _This is for Yumichika and the other's...I know they would do the same if they were in our places'._

"Lord Aizen desires that power of yours and I am under orders to bring it to him unharmed. I will only say this once more, come with me girls."

* * *

_What am I going to do? Who should I say good bye to? Grandmother? My brother?_ Naoko flinched when she thought of him and the memory of their past argument reared its ugly head again. She and Orihime had twelve hours to say their good byes and finish any other business before heading over to meet with the stoic Espada. It had happened all so fast, one minute they were running to help their friends here and the next were pretty much kidnapped by an emo looking Espada.

She shifted her weight on her feet as she stood next to the waterfall. Naoko had spent most of the time wandering about watching everyone. Then headed over to the glittering clear cascading mass of water, which was tucked away in the forest away from town. Those people carrying on with their lives not knowing what sort of danger loom ahead. Even though Naoko's not one for being emotional she couldn't help but let a few tears roll down her face, since no one was around she didn't bother wiping them away. There was some new emotion brewing inside her. It felt like sadness, guilt, and perhaps fear.

She had experienced fear when the Bounts invaded Karakaru and was being hunted down, but at least she wasn't alone. Her recently found older brother, Uryu, was stuck in that mess with her, and his friends insisted in getting involved. She still didn't understand why they would put their own lives at stake for him and even her, and she didn't get how her brother could be friends with a few Soul Reapers. Then again Naoko shouldn't be too judgmental for there was a Soul Reaper in love with her and she may just feel the same. _Why do things have to get so damn complicated? _

As the sun set Naoko gathered herself up and went to the last two stops before she had to meet with the Emospada and leave for perhaps ever.

* * *

When the last bit of the sun sunk below the horizon, night followed quickly...too quickly for Naoko's liking. She only had a few hours before her escort arrived so she had to make these stops quick. First was a quick visit to home.

The large pagoda roofed clinic towered in the night. Even in the dark it was still a grand building to see. Naoko glided up the steps and passed through the door like a ghost, thanks to the bracelet from the Arrancar. It made her and Orihime invisible to everyone and completely hid their spiritual presence to everyone but the Arrancar. After so many years of walking through these halls Naoko was able to find her grandmother's bedroom easy.

She slipped through the door just like before and merely stood in the doorway, almost losing her composure. The large dark bedroom might appear to be nothing special to someone else but not Naoko. To her the room was filled with various memories, good, bad, pleasant, comforting, and sad but precious memories nonetheless.

Inside were large decorative pieces of furniture along with paintings and pictures on the walls. Both windows on either side of the bed were open and the thin white curtains gently swayed with the breeze. Naoko could see her grandmother sleeping peacefully in the grand black and white bed. Her hair was undone from its usual bun and sprawled out around her head.

Naoko could remember when she w as a little girl she would wake up in the middle of the night, walk down the stairs, and crawl up next to Setsuna. The elder woman never seemed to mind when her granddaughter did that, rather she would pull her in for a hug and that made Naoko feel so safe that no nightmare or bad thing could ever harm her.

_Why can't I just go back to being that naïve child? The one who knew nothing about her real life, the one who didn't know she had a brother or even a father. The one who was content with being homeschooled and helping her grandmother tend to patients at the clinic. The one who didn't have any feelings or objections to if she lost her powers from under use. The one who didn't have such conflicting emotions and decisions in front of her. _

Naoko's hand and bottom lip began to tremble as she reached up and slowly removed her signature hairclip and set it on Setsuna's bed stand right next to her Ume flower hair pin.

That blue and silver clip was given to Naoko when she had turned five it was from her grandmother; Naoko wore it every day since then. She couldn't remember a day she didn't have it on, Yoruichi always thought it was cute the way her student was so devoted to wearing it. But now it was the young Ishida's parting gift to her grandmother, the one person whom Naoko could always turn to when she didn't know what to do. But now Naoko what she had to do to protect her friends and family, she just wished there was some other way.

Before her emotions became to overwhelming Naoko left the room and headed upstairs to her own bedroom. As she slid inside she noticed everything was still the same as when she left with Rukia and Orihime_. How long ago was that...? A few weeks? Months maybe? It feels more like forever since I've been in my own room_. Naoko tried to clear her head and focus.

She then slips her jacket off and folded it neatly and put it on her bed. But she did take out her silver tube/staff weapon and a few kunai knives just in case along with her Quincy bracelet. _I'm leaving two of my valuable treasures here. So that they'll have something to remember me by. My hairclip from grandmother and the jacket from brother. _

Naoko bit her lower lip and fingered the purple stone pendent. _Just one more stop. _

* * *

The lights were turned off at Urahara's shop; everyone's spiritual pressure was low meaning they were either asleep or trying to hide it or both. She didn't bother opening the door because thanks to the silver band from Ulquiorra. Even in the dim shop Naoko could still see everyone had turned in for the night.

Captain Chibi lay half curled in a ball muttering and twitching in his sleep. Matsumoto was sprawled out all over the futon with a faint hint of saké emitting from her. Renji sat with his back up against the wall dozing and his sword leaning on him. Ikkaku was sprawled out sort of like Matsumoto but more haphazardly like he was fighting in his dreams which he probably was.

Then Naoko caught sight of Yumichika sleeping peacefully in his bed. He looked so calm and serene when he was asleep. There were a few times when Naoko had pictured him asking her to be his girlfriend, granted there were times when he was vain, annoying, narcissistic, and arrogant but everyone has their faults right? Naoko slowly knelt down next to him and pulled a strand of my hair behind her ear. She could feel her face burning red as she brought it closer to Yumichika's. Then in a quick jerk she brought her lips onto his for a few seconds but felt so satisfying. She felt a painful ripping emotion as she tore away but the young Quincy lass knew it had end. She stood up and before leaving Naoko took one more back glance at him and whispered, "I love you Yumichika. Good-bye"

Naoko closed the door to the shop and closed her eyes hoping to hold back her tears.

"Are you ready now girl?" Asked the emotionless Ulquiorra.

She turned around to see him and Orihime waiting for her. Naoko clenched her fists and could feel her nails digging into her palm. _I've said my good-byes...I taken and left what I need...There's nothing keeping me here..._

Ulquiorra opened up a Gargantia and beckoned for the girls to follow. Orihime fearfully took the first steps inside the swirling portal. Naoko walked in next with her head held high and her fists clenched tight. Behind her the rip sealed itself together and disappeared.

But unbeknownst to the three that had just departed a certain hat wearing shopkeeper had witnessed it all. He leaned back against the doorframe stroking the head of a tense black cat in his lap.

"So, how long do you think it will take Ichigo and the other's to go and rescue those two?"

The cat merely sighed and kneaded her paws on his pant leg in worry. _This is defiantly going to complicate matters._

* * *

***Kisuke is a very sly person ain't he? Anyway I hope you liked the little chappie and all. As always please review and prove to me that this fic is not an epic fail! Though I think the ending on this was a fail...I couldn't think of anything more sage-like for Yoruichi to think of...and it feels rushed but anyway! Please review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Weird happenings

***The story is...turning into an epic fail!!! *goes in corner and cries***

**Naoko: Great do you guys see what you did with your lack of reviews! You upset the author and if she's upset that might be the end of the story...the end of **_**me**_** for good. So do us all a favor and review!**

**Kon: Yeah review...wait, why do I care? I'm not even in this story at all!!**

***Naoko kicks Kon* Naoko: Get out of here you stupid chew toy!**

**Uryu: EmpressSaix you do realize you need to continue the story. You can't leave it at an abrupt and unfinished end. That would upset and disappoint the readers. You need to discourage the lack of reviews and keep writing and finish this story. **

***Comes back from corner***

**Me: Thanks I needed that. Can I have a hug? **

**Uryu: Fine...**

***Tightly hugs Uryu and fan girl squeals***

**Naoko: FYI to those who don't know, EmpressSaix doesn't own Bleach. Except me, Naoko... Just read the damn chapter! **

* * *

Las Noches, the palace in the barren white desert of Hueco Mundo, a gargantuan white stone monument in the otherwise dead land. Naoko and Orihime stood in a large throne room. The only way Naoko could tell was the marble throne atop a large pillar that gave the person sitting there a birds-eye view. Or allow them to look down on their lowly subjects.

Seven people total, five Arrancar and two humans, stood in front of the egomaniacal ex-Captain. There was the Emospada, Ulquiorra along with the tall muscular dark skinned Arrancar Naoko remembered seeing at the park for the first time. The other three Naoko had never seen before. There was a blonde haired boy with a large purple sword on his back and a vacant expression on his face. The other was a boy, or a flat chest girl Naoko couldn't tell, with purple eyes and long sleeves. The last Arrancar had bright blue hair and a large perfectly round hole on his stomach he was also missing an arm. He out of all the other's piqued Naoko's interest.

Said blue haired man turned around and caught sight of both girls and scowled. "Ulquiorra you dumbass you were only supposed to bring the one chick not her little friend too! Why'd did ya' bring her anyway?"

Ulquiorra's face remained stoic and his voice still retained that monotonous tone, "I am aware of that Grimmjow. But I believe that this girl here will prove to be an asset to Lord Aizen along with Orihime."

The group of people directed their attention upward to the egotistical ex-Captain sitting on the marble throne. The brown haired lazily looked towards Naoko, then to Orihime and then to Ulquiorra.

"Your judgment about a person's use has never been wrong Ulquiorra. If you believe this other girl to be useful, then perhaps she will be. But as of now I require Orihime's power." He shifted his gave to Orihime, as she felt his eyes on her she stiffened. "Pardon me for being so forward, but would you be so kind as to demonstrate your power? You see there are some people who are not happy with either of you being here, isn't that right Luppi?"

"Of course I don't like it. Our entire battle meant nothing; it was just a diversion to lure out those two girls. Frankly it only makes me disgusted." Hissed Luppi.

"I was surprised to see you beaten so severely." Aizen said.

Luppi scowled and gave a low growl.

"Now then Orihime please heal Grimmjow's left arm." He commanded softly.

"Ridiculous, it can't be done. Grimmjow's arm was severed and destroyed by overseer Tousen. She can't heal something from nothing, she's not a god!" Cried Luppi.

Orihime hesitated and threw Naoko a quick pleading glance as to what she should do. Naoko studied the situation they were in. _They could all easily kill us if we proved no use to them or refused to do what they said. As of now we have to keep them believing we're useful at least until someone comes for us._ Naoko gave Orihime a curt nod and Orihime walked up to the arm-less Espada.

"Souten Kishun...I reject." She whispered.

"Hey are you listening girl? If this is some pathetic attempt to save yourself you may as well stop. Should I see any proof that you or your friend are of no value to..." Luppi's voice trailed off in stunned horror as Grimmjow's arm began to grow. Bits and pieces of his arm began to form out of nowhere under her orange shield and coalesced together. "How...She restored...this is impossible...this goes beyond the point of healing! What did you do girl?!"

"Don't you understand? Ulquiorra, you saw this as temporal regression or spatial regression." Aizen said coolly. Ulquiorra gave a confirming nod. "This is the rejection of events. Her ability is to limit, reject, and negate any kind of event that has happened to her target. It is an ability that can return a target to a former state no matter what has happened to them. That is even better than temporal or spatial regression. It easily tramples the horizon of events that God has decided. It is a power that trespasses into God's territory."

Out of the corner of Naoko's eye she saw Grimmjow motion for her to come back over to him. "Hey girl can you heal one more thing for me?"

Orihime cautiously walked back to the Espada she just healed. She placed her shield over a large scar on his back, as the skin healed a large black number six re-appeared.

"Just what do you think you're doing Grimmjow?" Questioned Luppi, his eyes narrowing.

Suddenly with a feral cat grin on his face Grimmjow shot his arm straight into Luppi's chest, and fired a blood red cero leaving only the bottom half of the former sixth Espada.

"You're sick!" Naoko screamed in disgust. Even though Luppi was the enemy she couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. Grimmjow turned to her with the like-I-give-a-shit-what-you-think look.

"Like I give a shit what you think. Grimmjow the sixth Espada is back!" He cried in joy.

"You should be more polite to our female guests, Grimmjow. Well young lady," Aizen said as he shifted his gaze to Naoko. "Who might you be?"

Naoko swallowed hard and concentrated on making her voice even. "I am Naoko Ishida."

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "An Ishida you say? Then I suppose that would make you a Quincy correct?"

Naoko nodded stiffly.

"It seems Ulquiorra was right about you serving a purpose, it's always beneficial to have a long range archer on your side. But then again you may not be so worthy since your useless and pathetic species was so easily wiped out. Isn't that right Naoko-chan?" As he spoke he disappeared from his throne and reappeared in front of Naoko. He gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her face as he spoke the last part.

In a sudden swing of her arm Naoko's hand struck Aizen's cheek. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang through the large room. Everyone remained silent and still.

Yammy gave a low whistle, "Kid's dead for sure now."

"Such rude trash." Muttered Ulquiorra under his breath.

"N-naoko?" Stuttered Orihime in fear.

"Did she just...? Did she just bitchslap Aizen?!" Grimmjow said rather loudly as his mouth fell open in disbelief. If Grimmjow didn't value his life he would've burst out laughing. The great ruler of Las Noches, the traitor to the Soul Society and master illusionist and deceiver had just been slapped by a small human teenager.

Naoko knew what she had done and she didn't care. To her Aizen was just a Soul Reaper on a major ego-trip.

"Let's get two things straight here and now. One, no one insults the Quincy race in my presence and two, you never under any circumstances call me Naoko-_chan_." Naoko hissed, she was too angry to feel any fear at the moment.

Grimmjow was staring at her wide blue eyes. His mouth still hung open. _Who or what the Hell is this chick?!_

Aizen remained placidly calm as he turned to face the angered Quincy. Naoko was becoming unnerved as his face remained passive as if she hadn't done anything.

"That hurt Naoko." Suddenly she felt as though she had no energy to breathe and that she was under two tons of pressure. But then something odd happened. Naoko felt some of the pressure lift like there was a roof or a shield over her and it was blocking off most if not all Aizen's spiritual pressure. He looked shocked then tried to exert more but to no effect. But then a sly and creepy look came across his face as though he had gotten a devious idea.

"You posses more talent than I took you for granted for. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra take these two to their rooms."

**********

Grimmjow kept a firm grip on Naoko's arm as he walked her through the monotonous halls of the white palace. They remained silent both having nothing to say and even knowing how to start a conversation. Finally they came to a halt in front of a white stone door. Wordlessly Grimmjow shoved it opened and shoved Naoko inside, after closing the door, he followed too and plopped down onto the couch. He stretched out his limbs and sighed in comfort.

Naoko just stood in the room with a confused look. "So is this like your room or something? Why am I here in a separate cell from Orihime, not that I'm complaining, but still. Why are you in here anyway if this is my cell?"

Grimmjow huffed, "Listen up, no this is not my room and yes it's your cell. I don't have any idea why Aizen put you here and the other chick in a different cell. So just shut it and relax for a bit will ya'. By the way thanks."

Naoko took a seat next to the reclining Grimmjow on the puffy couch. He may look intimidating to most but to Naoko he remained her of a big cat, a big cat that wants to be petted.

"Thanks for what?" She asked.

Grimmjow noticed up close she didn't look half-bad. She looked simple but cute. There was also a fiery sort of spirit in her eyes, one that was fueled by something other than fear.

"What do ya' mean for what?! I mean for bitchslaping Aizen like that! Do you know how badly I've wanted to slap or at least hit him?! I can't tell you how fucking badly he deserved it! That was absolutely amazing." Cried Grimmjow in joy. When he calmed down he asked Naoko, "Aizen called you a Quincy what exactly is that? Some sort of special Soul Reaper?"

"Don't you dare compare me to those low-lives! A Quincy is human that use bows and arrows made from gathered reishi to fight Hollows. We were the opposite of the Soul Reapers." Her voice softened towards the end. _Great I just called my mother and possible boyfriend a low-life. I'm such a hypocrite!_ Naoko mentally slapped her palm on her forehead.

"Were? You mean there are none of ya' left? What happened?" The Arrancar questioned.

"The only live Quinces in Japan or maybe the whole world are my brother and I. 200 years ago our race was wiped out in a massacre instituted by the Soul Society. Enough said." Naoko spoke solemnly.

"So I guess you hate Soul Reapers too huh?" The blue haired Espada asked.

Naoko gave him a quick glance, "More or less. Some of them make me sick and some are actually very kind."

Grimmjow said nothing; he stretched and moved around a little to make himself comfy. Naoko decided to try something. She reached up and started scratching behind his ear. At first Grimmjow was going to yell and push her away but instead he instantly relaxed.

Naoko began to feel very tired; she lay down onto the couch on her back while still scratching behind Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow gently lay down on top of Naoko; he rested his head on her chest. As Naoko continued scratching she heard a deep low rumble. As she listened she realized Grimmjow was _purring_, like an actual house cat!

"Hey Naoko, what's that thumping noise in your chest?" Asked a sleepy Espada.

"That's my heartbeat. Humans have hearts that are constantly beating. It pumps blood through our bodies and keeps us alive. "She answered.

"Hn. sounds nice..." He mumbled as he fell asleep.

_Great I've got an Arrancar sleeping on top of me. This should feel wrong but it's not that bad. If the other's come I hope they'll be alright...I hope Orihime is alright...and I hope no one walks in on us while we're like this..._ The Quincy lass thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

***Naoko: Finally!!! This took so freakin' long for her to write!! Well EmpressSaix mainly blames school for giving her homework and making her tired and I guess her own laziness. She also says that I will not be paired up with a Grimmjow and that was purely random fluff. I'll say, anyway she asks for lots of reviews even if there random.**

**Uryu: EmpressSaix can you please let go of me?**

**EmpressSaix: Like Hell I will! Your staying right here got it?**

**Uryu...**

**Naoko: Hang in there big brother. Anyway EmpressSaix apologizes for the extremely long wait once again. What else is there? Oh here we go, for those of you who liked Szayel Aporro Granz you'll like the next chapter. Plus a new OC will make her appearance at the end of the next chap. I have a weird sense of foreboding and excitement in me. Anyway please review!***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Scientific meetings

***Hiya! Here is another installment of my lovely fic. Big news guys we have another OC coming up at the end of the chappie!! She'll be important through the story and plot and stuff... Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Just the OCs Naoko and introducing Naomi.**

* * *

Deep in the catacombs of Las Noches a certain mad pink haired scientist was greatly enjoying the sight of a young girl struggling to stand up. She threw him a menacing glare but he merely smirked and shrugged it off. _She_ _is defiantly a strong one...and an interesting one too._ Thought the scientific Espada. He leaned over his keyboard and typed in a few more bits of data on her, he had never studied a Quincy before and he was going to use every bit of this grand opportunity to gather some interesting information.

Naoko stood on her unsteady legs, taking in air in shaky painful gasps. Numerous beads of sweat budded and rolled off her pale skin, her muscles and bones ached and screamed in pain even from the slightest movement. But her eyes remained clear, focused and fierce, her brain and mind were still intact and thinking clearly.

The Espada leaned over and pressed a red button on an intercom, "So are you willing to cooperate or are you going to force my hand again? I really would like you to cooperate; I don't want to accidently kill you. So what will it be?"

Despite her howling muscles Naoko straightened up and looked straight at him on the other side of the window that separated them. She was in a spacious white room with a window on one wall. A pair of heavy white cuffs had been latched onto her wrists that would send different levels of electric shocks, should she behave against the scientist's wishes.

"I'll say it again; I swear on my pride as a Quincy I will not in any way or manner participate in any of your sick experiments and I swear I will kill you." Naoko had lost count as to how many times she had told him that. But of course due to his cocky, overly confident nature he didn't take her threat seriously. Naoko swore to herself that by the end of this war Szayel Aporro Granz would be left a dead man by her hand, one way or another.

The scientist rolled his eyes in annoyance; he was getting pretty sick of hearing her pointless threats. He sighed, "Oh well, since you continue to be so irritatingly stubborn I guess I have no choice..."

His finger hovered over the button that would send a painful amount of electricity through the girl. But her gaze remained steady and she didn't budge. Feeling a little disappointed that she wasn't trying to make an effort to stop him; he pressed the button and watched the entertaining little display of his experiment writhing in pain.

Naoko fell to her knees, her arms wrapped tightly round her and her jaw clenched tightly closed. She could feel every volt of electricity ripping through her. Her skin felt like it was crawling and on fire at the same time. Her bones felt like they were vibrating and were going to break. She tried to focus on something other than her excruciating pain, so she could keep herself from screaming. _I will not scream! I will not give him that satisfaction! I must stay strong!_

Seeing as how she refused to break, Szayel cut off the electric torture. He snapped his fingers and his deformed Hollow minions appeared.

"Take her back to her room, we are done for now. I refuse to waste my time on a stubborn child like her. We will try this again at a later time when I don't have this headache. Get her out of my sight this instant!" He ordered.

The minions obeyed and carted an unconscious Naoko back to her cell.

* * *

Grimmjow walked briskly while softly humming to himself as he pushed a silver cart with food to Naoko's room. He had no idea why he was happy to be in charge of this girl. Maybe it was because she stood up to Aizen and slapped him? Or maybe because she scratched him behind the ear in a way no one ever had? Whatever the reason he didn't care he was just pleased he gets another chance to see her again.

"Hey girl It's chow time!" He hollered as he shoved open the door and stepped inside. "He didn't ya' hear me I said--"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Naoko lying strewn on the couch. Her hair was sprawled out from her head, and her eyes were closed. Half her body was on the couch and the other half was slipping to the floor. There was a light layer of sweat all over her, and fresh scratches and cuts on her bare arms and legs. Her breathing was labored and coming in and out in low gasps.

Grimmjow gripped he shoulders, he hadn't realized how thin and boney they were, and gently shook her. "Naoko, wake up damn it! Naoko!"

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, she blinked a few times to try and clear her foggy vision. "Gr-grimmjow? Where—" She was about to say more but was cut off by a sudden coughing fit. Grimmjow picked her up and sat her down on the couch; he took a seat next to her. Her coughing stopped and she was left gasping for air again and her face had a light flush to it. The blue-haired Espada leaned over and picked up a cup filled with tea and handed it to her, Naoko drank it eagerly.

"So you mind telling me what the fuck Szayel did to you to make ya' like this?" Grimmjow asked in his own brash yet concerned way.

Naoko tipped the cup back to get the last drop of tea. She then grabbed the plate of food he had brought in. As she dug in slowly, she replied softly," I not really sure. I know he shocked me a lot whenever I refused to do what he said. And no it was not anything sexual so don't even go there. Before that he stabbed a few needles filled with odd colored liquids in my arm. Nothing happened after he did that and that seemed to piss him off." She continued to steadily devour the meal.

Grimmjow said nothing, he made a quick mental note to kick Szayel's ass later for hurting Naoko. Grimmjow didn't like or love Naoko he just saw her as a friend. A friend that could slap Aizen. Anyone who could do that was cool by him. He looked down at her arms and legs, the wounds were fresh, but not very deep.

"So what about your arms and legs then?" He asked bluntly pointing at them.

Naoko looked down at her limbs and turned them to observe them at different angles. "When he got bored with shocking me he sicked his fraccion on me. I believe his goal is to control me via the threat of torture, but first he needs to break me, which I refuse to allow. But anyway all they did was scratch me up a bit, nothing serious."

Grimmjow had nothing more to say, he was too angry at Szayel to say much. Instead he rose from the couch and was about to leave with the cart and dishes when Naoko spoke.

"Grimmjow, can you do me a favor? I want you to keep an eye on Orihime and make sure nothing bad or life threatening happens to her, got it?"

He looked at her like she had just spoken a foreign language. But he agreed, he considered Naoko a friend and Grimmjow maybe be brutish and tough but his philosophy was friends help friends.

"Can I ask why? Why do you want me looking out for her instead of you? Is she really that important to you?" He at least wanted to know why Naoko was asking this odd favor.

"I know carrot-top is going to come here to save her, and I know he won't come alone. I also know that if they could only save one of us, they would choose Orihime over me. She may as well be safe and unharmed when they get here. And I know that she would be the better choice to save, so please just keep an eye out for her." The Quincy explained.

She knew that this was a plausible scenario since they both arrived. There were two of them and there was a chance that a small team or no one would save them. Orihime after all had the 'god-like powers of rejection.' All Naoko is, is someone part of a long dead race that the Soul Society themselves wiped out, Naoko knew who had the better chance of getting rescued.

Grimmjow sighed, "Fine. I'll do what I can but I'm not making any promises. Try not to piss off Szayel too much; he is not a patient person that's for sure. You never know what he's gonna do to ya' if you make him mad."

After giving her his gruff two cents worth Grimmjow left.

* * *

With peace and quiet in the room Naoko was able to think, but that was proving difficult with her wounded arms. She looked down to see her cuts were starting to blossom with beads of blood. _It may not look bad now...but every drop of shed blood adds up. I wonder if I can use anything as makeshift wrappings_. _It's too bad I can't heal myself using reishi like the Bounts did. What a minute maybe I can._

Quinces' fight by gathering reishi to form weapons, why not use that gift for healing. The question was how to do it. Naoko closed her eyes and focused on gathering particles in her hand and trying to reshape them into a long strip she could wrap around her arm. That proved to become very difficult, the reishi refused to stick together to form a distinct shape.

So she tried for a smaller version, instead of a long strip she tried for a thin thread. It was much easier to take the reishi and weave it into a long silvery thread in her palm_. If I can't wrap my wounds maybe I can sew them up instead._ Naoko pinched one end of the thread and collected more energy to make it a little thicker and pointer like a needle.

She stuck the needle at the top corner of a deep cut on her arm and pulled through. She continued down her arms using a cross stitch. It gave her a warm prickly feeling on her arm as she worked her way down. When she finished the thread gave a faint glow then melded into the skin, pulling the skin together and healing the cut.

"Either I just rediscovered a long forgotten technique or I just discovered a new way to heal injuries. This is obviously going to come in handy. I'll call it heilung faden*." She said to herself. Naoko continued to sew up every cut and scratch; luckily this technique didn't require much energy, so she was able to treat all her injuries.

* * *

Szayel rubbed his temples trying to ease away the last of his headache. Naoko stood firm and defiant in her white cubical room. She was wearing the white bracelet shockers and a small grey and black square shaped device around her neck that rested over her heart, plus she didn't look anymore cooperative than last time.

"So are you going to cooperate or are you going to be difficult again? By the way you look very fetching in your new Las Noches attire." Szayel said smugly. "Oh and I haven't the faintest idea what sort of lies you've been feeding Grimmjow to make him kick my rear end so violently. But I can assure you that you will pay for that."

Naoko gave him a small satisfied smirk, but quickly replaced it with a scowl. "Go burn in Hell Espada."

The attire Szayel was talking about was the white and black dress she wore. The sleeves were long and white and came together as point on her hand, the shoulders were white also and a little puffy. The long white dress fell to her ankles, at the hip the first layer split revealing a pleated second layer. Black strips ran across the hem of the outfit and across the chest. The only thing that were still hers were the purple pendent from Yumichika, her silver Quincy bracelet which dangled from her wrist, her black boots, and her silver tube cum bladed staff stashed inside her outfit.

Szayel quirked an eyebrow and smiled, "Well I guess that's better than hearing you swear on that useless pride of yours to kill me. Perhaps we're actually making progress?"

Naoko just rolled her eyes and started tapping her foot impatiently. The way her foot was acting was actually Naoko's nervous tick; the only time she did this was when she was truly afraid or nervous. Of course Szayel didn't know that and saw it as way of annoying him. _Well I hope the little stubborn bitch will enjoy what I have in store for her this time._

The pink haired Arrancar leaned over his keyboard and typed in a few complex sequences, rapidly pressed another panel of buttons as he typed and finally flipped a small silver switch. The black device hanging on Naoko blinked once, then twice and then nothing. Naoko furrowed her brows in confusion as she looked down at the bizarre little device. Szayel on the other hand leaned in, in anticipation.

The device lit up again, Naoko resolve not to scream was shattered and the smirk on the scientists face grew into an all out smile.

Ever nerve in Naoko's body felt like it was on fire and was being torn apart. Her skin crawled and itched to the point where she wanted to tear her skin off. Her heart felt like it was being ripped out and hacked to shreds, breathing also became impossible. Her skull felt as though it was split open, the room spun, her vision darkened and she collapsed.

Behind the glass window Szayel stared at not just Naoko's limp form but the blonde haired female Soul Reaper that had appeared near Naoko. But what were the most astonishing and baffling was the silver soul chain connecting them both.

"Get...get me Lord Aizen now." Stuttered Szayel. His fraccion exchanged looks of confusion. "I said NOW!!!"

As the deformed Hollow minions scurried to find Aizen, Szayel gripped the counter to keep himself steady. His mind was racing with excitement at this...discovery, his smile stretched even more across his face.

"This just became a Hell of a lot more interesting. Two souls in one body."

* * *

***Once again another seriously long ass chapter. But I hope you liked it anyway. :D Since this was sooooo long lets recap: One) Szayel electrocuted Naoko because he is a sadistic bastard. Two) Grimmjow and Naoko fluff. Three) Naoko invents a new Quincy healing technique. Four) Szayel electrocutes Naoko some more and Naomi appears. **

**In the next chapter well see who exactly Naomi is, where she comes from, and possibly more.**

**So please review...they make me happy!***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Lieutenant's past pt.1

***I'm sooooo bad for not updating! But I've had tests, essays, speeches and a whole mess of stuff going on. Thank You guys for reviewing it makes me feel a lot better about this fic and that it's not an epic fail. :D In this chapter will get a good look as to who the new OC is and there will be flashbacks and lengthy explanations. So please read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just my lovely OC's Naoko and Naomi***

Aizen would have been very annoyed right now since he along with Gin and Tousen were dragged away from whatever it was each was preoccupied with. Aizen was busy drinking his tea (no surprise). Gin was polishing his sword, which he just got dirty again by repeatedly stabbing random Arrancar that maybe wandering the halls, out of boredom. Tousen along with Wonderweiss had been touring the palace making sure no unnecessary trouble was being caused.

The commanding trio briskly followed one of Szayel's fraccion to his lab. The deformed white creature was jumping around in excitement screeching about some discovery Szayel made regarding the Quincy, Naoko. Aizen sighed softly again and lightly rubbed his temples, _this had better be good Szayel Apporro._

Aizen walked into a hallway with Gin and Tousen trailing behind him. A grinning pink haired Espada stood in front of a small holding cell that looked more like a jail cell. Szayel looked as though he had just received the greatest news in the world and just couldn't wait to share it.

"Alright Szayel what is so important that you had to drag all three of us down here?" Asked Aizen, the strain on his patience starting to show.

Szayel's ecstatic smug smile grew, "Well I remember you mentioning Naoko being able to repel your reiatsu, and how you felt it wasn't just her reiatsu you were feeling. So I took that theory and explored it and you will not believe what I have found."

He took a few steps back and swung his arm to the cell door. Aizen stepped forward and the sight he beheld almost made his jaw drop to the floor. Gin's eyes even opened, just a fraction, but they still opened. Tousen could feel the spiritual pressure of who they were gawking at and even he couldn't believe it.

There sitting in the cell were two young women bound together by a thin Soul Chain on their chests. One of them was Naoko, who was covered with sweat and was panting in pain. But she was still able to glare at them with her piercing blue eyes.

The other looked about the same age as Naoko, hell she even looked like Naoko. But she had short shiny blonde hair that was slightly wavy and curved out under her ears. She had a pair of deep emerald green eyes that were sending the men a menacing look. The girl wore a standard Soul Reaper uniform but on the hem of the hakama was decorated with a gold colored pattern. There was a red and gray sheathed wakizashi on her hip. But the girl was translucent, she looked like apparition.

"This is quite an intruging development. We acquire not only a member of a rare species but a missing lieutenant as well." Aizen said softly.

"And not jus' any lieutenant at that. We got the old geezer's grand-daughter. This is getten' interestin' ain't it?" Piped Gin.

"Yes it is getting interesting Gin." Aizen turned his attention to the blonde. "You know nobody still has even the faintest idea as to what happened to you twenty years ago...Lieutenant Naomi Kagayaki Yamamoto-Genryūsai."

"Go burn in Hell Sosuke." Hissed Naomi.

"That's Lord Aizen to you my impertinent dear." Aizen snapped back with a calm face.

"Tch, you're just as cocky as ever. You do realize that if my captain doesn't come to put you back in your place I can guarantee his son will." Naomi replied angrily.

"You keep holding on to that false hope, it's adorable." Hissed a sly Gin.

"Szayel," the scientist snapped back to attention. "I am giving you full permission to do whatever experiment or test on Naoko and Naomi. Please do your best not kill them but if it can't be helped..." Aizen said coolly.

"Of course Lord Aizen thank you so much for this gracious honor. I will use it to its fullest." Clamored the scientist as the foursome turned to leave.

After Naoko heard the door at the end of the hall slam shut did she speak.

"So...who exactly are you?" The tired Quincy asked.

"Huh? Oh, well like the bastard Aizen said earlier, my name is Naomi Kagayaki Yamamoto-Genryūsai, ex-lieutenant of Squad seven. But everyone just calls me Naomi or Lieutenant Yamamoto. So to return the question, who are you?" Asked Naomi in a gentle tone.

"I'm Naoko Ishida, one of the few remaining Quinces. How did you and I..." Naoko's voice trailed off as she looked at the chain on her chest.

"Yeah I've been wondering about that too." Naomi paused for a moment then her face turned pale. "Oh crap. I guess that's why it was forbidden...damn I really screwed up."

"What was forbidden? What did you do?" Naoko asked she was starting to panic a bit.

"Well...um...I panicked okay! You were just a baby...you...just..." Naomi sighed tiredly. "Listen why don't I just explain all that happened. But first I need to give you a bit of background info on me, so you'll understand better."

Naoko shifted a bit to make herself more comfortable; she nodded for Naomi to continue.

"Well I was born into a loving noble family. We weren't as high up as the Kuchikis or the Shihōins but still up there. Anyway my grandfather is the Head Captain and my father is his son. When I was young I took a trip by myself to visit my grandfather, while I was away my home was attacked by a Hollow. This particular Hollow fed off of the memories of what is most precious to its victims. When I returned home my parents had no idea who I was and they threw me out of their home. Everyone tried to convince them I was their daughter but they refused to listen. So I was sent to live in the Seireitei with my grandfather instead." Naomi's eyes glistened at the memory of her parents throwing her out and saying they had no daughter.

"Well after staying with my last bit of family for awhile I joined the Soul Academy to become a true Soul Reaper. I wanted to make something of myself on my own. After I graduated I became the eighth seat of Squad seven. You know when I entered that squad I was the shortest and youngest person there. A lot of people gave me a hard time about that and that I was the Head Captain's granddaughter. They all thought I got that position because of him. There were a lot of times when I believed that too. But one day I met someone who changed my perspective and gave me a new determination."

____ (Flash Back) ________

_A young small blonde haired girl sat in an alley with her knees drawn up crying. Her very long hair just about covered her small curled up form that a certain passing lieutenant almost missed her. The dark spiky haired lieutenant stopped and crouched down next to the sobbing blonde. _

"_What the?" Muttered the dark haired man._

_The blonde looked up, her hair covering up one eye, while the other a large dark green and slightly puffy eye stared back at him. _

"_What the hell are you doing sobbing in an alley near the eleventh division? Don't you know that a little girl like you could get seriously hurt?" Snapped the lieutenant as he roughly put his hand on her head. _

_The little girl sniffled and dried her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm not little and I can protect myself. My name is Naomi Kagayaki Yamamoto-Genry__ū__sai, eighth seat of squad seven. But everyone calls me Naomi. I was supposed to deliver a letter to the captain of squad thirteen but...I got...lost and I didn't know what to do." _

"_So you decided to sit in an alley and cry? Yeah that's pretty smart!" Snapped the young man sarcastically. "Listen I'm on my way to the thirteenth so why don't I give you a lift 'kay?" _

_He turned around and offered her his back. Naomi gleefully jumped onto and the pair set off. _

"_Hey you never told me your name." Naomi asked._

"_Oh, right I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kaien Shiba lieutenant of squad thirteen." Said the grinning man. _

_All through their journey to the thirteenth Kaien and Naomi talked. Kaien told Naomi jokes to make her laugh, asked her questions to learn more about her and just casual conversation. Naomi had no siblings and while she enjoyed playing with Ukitake and Ky__ō__raku she thought of them as uncles and not brothers. But Kaien felt like a real big brother to Naomi. _

"_So most of the idiots from your squad make fun of you? Well why don't you tell your captain, I'm sure he'd understand and put a stop to it." Said Kaien curiously. _

"_Well I don't want to bother my captain with my petty problems. I want to take care of myself and not be a burden to anyone. Besides I don't want to look like a tattle-tale." Naomi answered. _

"_Well the most obvious answer is to get stronger and show those guys that you can take care of yourself and that you deserve your seat. But another answer is to ignore them and show them it doesn't bug you." Kaien turned to flash Naomi a big smile, "and if none of that works you can just call for me and I'll come and kick their asses for ya'." _

_That comment warmed Naomi on the inside; it felt wonderful knowing that someone was looking out for you. Kaien rounded another corner and the pair arrived at squad thirteen. Naomi hopped off Kaien's back and promptly delivered the letter. As she was about to leave she heard Kaien call out to her._

"_Just remember if you ever need any help you know who to go to! I'll always be here for ya' Naomi!" _

"If it wasn't for Kaien's act of kindness I probably wouldn't have been motivated to train harder and become the next lieutenant. When I was still the eighth seat our captain Love Aikawa along with eight other officers and the captains of Squad Two and Twelve and the captain of the Kidō corps disappeared. The lieutenant took over and I think fifty years later or so he named me as his lieutenant. The day I was promoted I immediately went to go see Kaien and tell him, boy you should have seen the look on his face."

_(Five decades later)_

_A tall slender young woman walked through the thirteenth's compound looking for its lieutenant. She poked her head outside and found him leaning against the railing looking out into space with a serious expression. She tiptoed up behind him and slowly leaned over his shoulder._

"_Hey Kaien guess what!!" Naomi screamed gleefully. _

_The shocked Shiba spun around and shot a grinning Naomi an annoyed glare. But for a moment he didn't recognize her. For one her long and beautiful yet annoying long locks of blonde hair had been hacked off. The remaining hair was styled into a short bob_.

"_Why did ya' cut your hair Naomi?" Kaien asked pointing at her head._

_She gently ran her hand through her short hair, "Well my captain said that a lieutenant can't have hair in their face when they fight, besides I've always wanted it short. Oh and check it out." _

_Naomi turned to show Kaien the gleaming Lieutenants badge of squad seven strapped to her arm. Kaien's eye twitched in disbelief._

"_No way. That idiot captain Kurosaki actually made you his lieutenant. Man...I knew the guy wasn't that bright but..." Before Kaien could finish Naomi elbowed him in the face. _

"_Hey I'm a damn good Soul Reaper and there is no reason why I shouldn't be a lieutenant. I can perform up to level 30 kid__ō__ without incantations and my shikai is a force to be reckoned with, plus I was able to defeat the third through sixth seats in a row." Naomi said proudly. _

"_Please I've seen you shikai it's nothing but a long stick with a piece of sharp metal on it." Yet again Naomi interrupted him by smashing her elbow in his face. _

"_Don't you dare mock Kitsune! She could kick Nejibana's ass any day!" Yelled Naomi. _

"_Okay, okay sheesh no reason to get so excited. Anyway I'm really glad for you Naomi; you've really improved and grown since the first time we met. Your captain is really lucky to have you as his subordinate" Kaien said kindly. _

_That was true. The first time they met Naomi barely came to Kaien's waist and now she was just a few inches shy of being the same eight as him. Not to mention the fact that Naomi had and is still blossoming into a lovely looking young woman. _

"_So what happened to your old 2__nd__ seat?" Kaien asked._

"_He got transferred to another squad and the position was given to me. Plus our fifth seat was promoted to third, you know the really tall giant like guy who wears the mask all the time. His name is Sajin Komamura; I call him Koma-kun. He's actually really nice once you get to know him." Naomi said plainly. _

"_Right...I'll keep that in mind next time I see him." Kaien said, unconvinced that someone as big as Komamaru could be nice. _

"_Thanks for that. Is something wrong? You seem distracted." Naomi said._

"_I'm just...a little worried. Miyako is out on a mission to take care of some stubborn Hollows. I just hope she's alright." Kaien's face filled with worry._

_Naomi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, there's a reason why she's a seated officer, she'll be just fine." _

_Suddenly a short black haired girl ran outside and looking for Kaien. She had large violet eyes and short black hair. _

"_Rukia come here I want to introduce you to someone." Beckoned Kaien._

_The short Soul Reaper cautiously walked over to them. "Rukia this is the lieutenant of squad seven Naomi Yamamoto. Naomi this is Rukia Kuchiki." _

_Rukia bowed deeply to Naomi who returned the gesture with a slight nod and a smile. "Kuchiki huh? So I'm guessing your related Byakuya right?" Naomi asked._

_The startled Rukia looked up and nodded, "Yes, well I was adopted into the Kuchiki family." _

"_Well it was nice meeting you, I've gotta get going. I'll see you guys later!" Naomi called as she waved good-bye. _

Both girls remained silent. Naoko had so many questions buzzing through her head; she didn't know where to start. But before she could speak she looked at Naomi. The blonde looked like she was going to cry, so Naoko bit back her questions.

"You still didn't tell me how we got like attached you know." Naoko said softly.

Naomi gave her a small tired smile, "I know and I will tell you but I hear someone coming."

Naoko heard soft sharp footsteps getting louder. When she turned around again Naomi was gone and so was the chain. Her eyes caught the sight of a malicious grinning golden eyed bespectacled Espada.

"We are going to have a lot of fun my dears." He hissed sinisterly.

***Holly Crap that was a lot. I didn't think I'd get it done so soon, so I'm a little proud of myself. And yes I am still working on my **_**Sibling Rivalry**_** story so don't worry I haven't lost the muse for that. It's just when I started typing this chapter I couldn't stop...lol. Anyway I tried to stay as close to the Bleach timeline but if I made any mistakes or something is confusing just tell me and I'll fix it. I think I did well keeping Kaien in character. Anyway please review!***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Lieutenant's past pt.2

***Bonjour my faithful readers and reviewers! I hope you liked Naomi's flashbacks, because there will be more in this chapter, they'll be a little more angst and sad but still good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just the OC's (I'm pretty sure you guys know who they are by now.)***

* * *

An impatient scientist leaned against a countertop and tapped the blood stained scalpel thoughtfully on said countertop. He stared intently on the blood and marred pale skin of the teen strapped to the silver table in front of him. He had run his scalpel through her body at different angles at different parts of her body and yet she absolutely refused to scream, Szayel was beginning to run out of ideas as to what to do with her.

He had already performed the most, in his opinion, crucial and exciting experiments. But the really fun ones were life threatening and Szayel did not want to take the chance of accidentally killing Naoko or Naomi. He walked slowly around the table, keeping his cold gold eyes on her.

Naoko was dressed in a strapless white, now bloody, top that only covered her breasts. Her long dress was exchanged for an uncomfortably short white skirt. The rest of Naoko was covered in varying lengths of cuts, scratches, lacerations and even burns. Her porcelain pale skin was unrecognizable under all the fresh and dried blood and sweat. The only place on the young pained Quincy's body that was undamaged was her face. She didn't understand why he would spare that part from torture but she sure as Hell wasn't going to ask.

Szayel stopped at her side and pressed his finger to his pursed lips. He narrowed his eyes deep in thought. Naoko used the very little energy she had to speak.

"You better pray...to whatever deity you freaks worship...because when my brother...gets a hold of you...you are gonna be sorry." Naoko rasped with a small smile.

Szayel's eyebrow quirked up.

"Your brother?" He asked, an idea forming in his head.

"He's gonna kick your ass...in the most painful way possible...for how you've treated me!" Naoko spat.

"And what on earth makes you think he's going to come and save you?*" Szayel asked with a smug smirk.

Naoko paused before she answered. "It's a sibling and Quincy thing, you wouldn't understand."

Szayel scowled. "You're not going to start blathering on about that stupid pride of yours again are you?"

The restrained Quincy gave a small light laugh, "I'll keep talking about it until the day I die."

The sadistic academic huffed in frustration. "If only there was a way to get you to shut up for good-"He stopped mid-sentence as an idea popped into his head. "Maybe there is..."

He walked out of sight into the shadows and came back holding a spool of black thread, a sewing needle, a blue and white ceramic Mardi Gras like mask and a syringe filled with a sedative. Naoko lifted her head to see what he was doing, since he had his back to her. Szayel whipped around slammed one hand on to Naoko's chest to pin her down, while the other held the syringe. He stabbed the needle into the arm and pushed in the powerful sedative. The lass's eyes began to grow heavier and heavier until they finally closed.

Szayel smirked, "Enjoy the darkness Quincy, because you're going to be in it for a very long time."

* * *

_It's soft. Am I lying on something soft? _Naoko thought as she moved her fingers around and she realized she was lying on the fluffy couch in her room. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. Naoko tried again, it felt like something was keeping them shut together. The panic started to rise in Naoko's chest as she gingerly touched her eyes. But when fingertips felt a cold hard substance over her face, she realized it was a mask made of ceramic perhaps.

The blinded Quincy gently removed the mask and touched her eyes and lips and realized to her horror that Szayel had sewed her eyes and lips shut.

Her heart and stomach threatened to leap out of her, but with great difficulty swallowed down the panic. She put the mask back on and attempted to regain her bearings. _Calm down, calm down...Your fine, as far as I know nothing else is missing or damaged. I'm fine, I'm fine..._ Naoko knew full well that that was a lie but it helped her calm down. _I wonder if Naomi is okay._

Naoko didn't know exactly how to contact the Soul Reaper; since Naomi was spiritually attached to Naoko perhaps she could make contact through meditation. She silenced all noise around her, which wasn't hard considering Las Noches was infamously silent. Each breath filled her lungs in a slow steady measured pace. Lastly she cleared her head of all distracting thoughts.

Naoko was confused to say the least. One moment she could feel the fluffy couch under her and now she was feeling prickly grass and a gentle breeze. She dared to open her eyes and became even more confused. Naoko was sitting in a grassy clearing filled with daffodils, poppies, marigolds and other warm colored flowers. The sun was shining too and the sky was an attractive blue. There was a thin grove of strong trees that surrounded the clearing. _Where in the world am I?_

Suddenly Naoko heard scurrying. She whipped around but saw nothing, and then she heard it again. And again Naoko turned but saw nothing. Suddenly a light but forceful body slammed onto Naoko's back and knocking her to the ground.

"Who are you? You don't look like Naomi?" Yelped the unknown person who sounded feminine.

Naoko tried to struggle from underneath the girl. Then she heard a familiar voice, "Kitsune get off of her she's a friend!" Naomi came running up to a pinned Naoko. The weight on her back lifted and Naomi bent down to help Naoko up.

"Sorry about that Naoko. Kitsune, my zanpaktuo, here can get pretty aggressive when she meets new people." Naomi explained sheepishly.

Naoko turned to see a fox like girl. She had short golden brown hair and marooned colored fox ears and a matching fluffy fox tail. Her eyes were large and a deep chocolate brown that looked at Naoko quizzically. The girl wore bright puffy orange pants that glittered, matching sleeves only on her arms, and a strapless orange top with small yellow flowers. The sword spirit also wore a headdress of reddish gems on her head like a crown and a thick gold and red Egyptian like collar.

"So what are you doing here? Hell how did you even get here in the first place?" Naomi asked.

Naoko directed her attention to a confused Naomi and shrugged. "I'm not sure I wanted to talk to you again but I didn't know how to contact you. So I settled on mediating to see what would happen and I guess it worked."

Naomi clapped her hands together, "Well, you're here now and in case you're wondering what 'here' is this is my or our inner world. So what did you want to talk about?"

"You still haven't told me how we got connected. I understand there must have been some painful events leading up to this but I would really like to know Naomi." Naoko said firmly.

Naomi sighed, "Alright you of all people should know what happened before and how it happened. So take seat this is going to be a long story."

* * *

_(About Five Decades Ago)_

_The sun rose gently over the skies of the Soul Society. The gentle light crawled across a lieutenant's bedroom and settled on her face. A sleeping blonde reluctantly opened her eyes and glanced at her clock. The thin black hands rested on the ten and six, she had slept till ten thirty. Upon realizing this Naomi sprang out of bed and hastily put on her uniform. She grabbed her badge and sword as she bolted out the door. All the while she thought, that stupid goat faced idiot! Why didn't he wake me up with his daily morning kicks in the face! Ugh, whatever when I get to office I'll yell at him later. _

_Naomi rounded another corner and slowed down. She neared the Seventh Division's office and she didn't want to look like she had run there. Casually she opened the door and found there masked third seat, Sajin Komamaru at the desk filling out the never-ending paperwork. _

_He looked up, "Oh, good morning lieutenant I was wondering when you would arrive." _

_Naomi gave a quite disappointed sigh, she was so ready to really give it to her captain but he wasn't there. "Hey where's the goat faced fool we call a captain?" _

"_I believe he is on a mission in the World of the Living, I believe it's to take care of a small colony of Hollows." Komamaru answered, as he went back to the paperwork._

_Naomi shrugged and grabbed a pile of the paper work and began working on it. That's odd, she thought, that's like the third time this week he's gone to the World of the Living on some Hollow mission. If the Hollows really were that bad I know grandpa would have sent other captains. But Naomi shrugged it off._

_Four hours later the two officers had finished half the paperwork and decided to take a break. Naomi was on her way to have lunch with Kaien when she passed a group of Soul Reapers talking and unfortunately she caught wind of what they were talking about._

"_...so it is true then! I can't believe the lieutenant of the thirteenth would be taken down by a Hollow."_

"_You idiot it wasn't the Hollow that killed Kaien it was that Kuchiki girl. His wife was the one that was killed by the Hollow! Get your facts straight." _

_Naomi's heart stopped and freefell from her chest. Shun-po wasn't fast enough to get Naomi to the Thirteenth Division. _

_Breathlessly Naomi tore through the thirteenth calling out for Kaien. She couldn't find him or feel his reiatsu. She knew it was a futile effort but her mind and heart refused to accept that fact that Kaien may be dead. That's impossible! I just saw him; I just talked to him yesterday! How could he be dead? She thought frantically. _

"_Naomi," She turned around to see J__ū__shiro Ukitake behind her, his eyes filled with sadness and melancholy. "I'm sorry Naomi-chan but...Kaien's gone."_

_The distraught lieutenant wanted to scream, she wanted to punch the sickly captain and tell him not to lie, she wanted Kaien to pop out from behind a wall and scare her like he used to and tell her it was all a joke. Instead she stood stiff and rigid; Ukitake wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him. Naomi buried her face in his robes to muffle her screaming sobs._

"After that day things started to go downhill."

* * *

_(A Three Decades Later)_

_A tired sigh escaped the lips of Lieutenant Naomi. She absent mindedly tapped her brush on the ink stone as she stared at the half-filled paperwork. She had been sitting at the desk of the Seventh Division's office for countless hours, working on the endless sea of papers her captain was 'too busy to handle'. _

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Naomi got up to answer it. Standing at an intimidating height in front of her was Byakuya Kuchiki. The Sixth Division captain rarely if at all paid any visits to the Seventh so this was quite odd._

"_Umm...Can I help you Captain Kuchiki? If you're looking for my—"Naomi asked but Byakuya cut her off._

"_The Head Captain and the Kuchiki elders require an audience with us, so if you could come with me." The noble captain said coldly. _

"_Uh...sure." Naomi responded hesitantly. _

_She followed silently behind the stoic and daunting captain. Naomi had no clue as to what her grandfather or the Kuchiki elders would both want with her. The silence was held a vice like grip around Naomi's heart, stomach and throat. Her feet didn't respond to her brain, they moved on their own keeping in step with the man in front of her._

_Finally they had reached the hall of the first division. Once the doors had opened Naomi saw her grandfather, Yamamoto along with six intimidating elders. Byakuya and Naomi sat in front of the respectable group. _

"_Well thank you for joining us Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Yamamoto. As you both are aware of Lady Kuchiki has been gone from this world for almost thirty years and we believe it is time to move on. The Kuchiki clan cannot stay in the past forever so our leader Byakuya Kuchiki must remarry." Bellowed an elderly but strong Kuchiki elder. "Since the Yamamoto family is of noticeable nobility and that it is the closest to being worthy of even being acknowledged by the Kuchiki's. It has been decided that you will marry Byakuya Kuchiki and become a member of the Kuchiki clan. Also after your marriage you will also forego your position as lieutenant of squad seven." _

* * *

***Is that a cliff hanger or what? Poor Naoko, Szayel you sadistic bastard! Just you wait, you're going to get what's coming to you soon enough! Let's not forget Naomi, losing Kaien, being forced to marry Byakuya and give being a lieutenant. What will she do? You'll just have to review and wait and see! **

**Oh by the way just as a reminder Hisana died fifty years before the main plot, then Kaien a few years later. Thirty years from then (which would be twenty years before the main plot line) Naomi is told about her arranged marriage to Byakuya.**

**And another note the stared quote from Szayel is going to be VERY IMPORTANT later on.***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Past and Present finally unfold

***Hey guys me again. Is the story getting interesting? For some reason I've been having problems putting in page breakers, you know for when time has passed or switching over to flashbacks. I've been very busy with school, writing essays, giving speeches and taking tests. But whatever just remember to read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I just claim ownership over Naoko and Naomi.***

* * *

Naoko stared at Naomi mouth agape. "You almost married Byakuya Kuchiki?" She asked still not believing what she heard.

Naomi stared at her with serious eyes and nodded. She continued...

* * *

_After receiving the, what she felt, devastating news Naomi sat on the railing outside her division's office. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone since she arrived from her meeting with Kuchiki. Everyone waited for their captain to return, hoping he could talk to her and find out what's wrong. _

_Later that evening, as if on cue, their captain came strolling back smiling as usual. 'Man for a pair of Quinces those two sure did know how to throw one hell of a wedding. I still can't get over how beautiful Masaki looked.'_

_His reminiscing of the enjoyable wedding stopped dead when he spotted his lieutenant moping on the rail. That's not like Naomi...to just be sitting and sulking. Something bad must have happened. _

_He stealthily crept up to her and was about to deliver a swift yet playful kick before he stopped himself. Naomi didn't even twitch or make a sound of surprise or annoyance...something was defiantly wrong._

"_Naomi? Are you alright?" Isshin asked concerned. _

_The blond didn't move or acknowledge his question. _

"_Naomi, what's wrong? Are you thinking about Kaien again? I know you miss him, but—"_

"_It's not that. In three months I have to leave the seventh division to become the next Lady Kuchiki." She stated in an emotionless tone which didn't fit her. _

_It took a few seconds for realization to hit. His lieutenant was getting married to Byakuya. But why does she have to leave the seventh division?_

"_You're getting married to Byakuya? Why the hell are you doing that? Why do you have to leave anyway?" He cried out frantically. _

"_Yes I am getting married alright! This wasn't my idea! Do you think I want to be affiliated with a Kuchiki at all? And another thing I'm being forced to give up my lieutenant's position. You know me well enough that I would fight tooth and nail to stay where I am!" Naomi screeched, he could tell she was on the verge of tears._

"_Easy Naomi. I know you're not really...on good terms with the Kuchikis'. But maybe you can try and have your gramps get you out of this. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want his only granddaughter in an unhappy marriage. Besides you're a great lieutenant there shouldn't be any reason why he would have you abandon it." Her captain tried to reason._

"_I tried that already. He says that this marriage is in everyone's best interest including mine. And that they'll find someone good to replace me and that I shouldn't worry. Bottom line is...I'm screwed." Naomi explained dejectedly. _

"_Wow...I don't know what to say kid." He paused debating whether he should tell her of his plan to ditch the Soul Society._

"_Naomi, would you do anything to get out of this arranged marriage? And I mean anything." He said seriously._

_She looked up at him. His face was serious, something that was unusual to see on him. She hesitated and then nodded. _

"_Good, now hear me out before you say anything. I was planning to leave the Soul Society in secret. I know you've noticed my recent trips to the World of the Living and that's because there's this woman I've met. I'm planning on asking her to marry me. So I'll be leaving this self-righteous nightmare of a place to live there with her...maybe even start a family. Anyway the point is I was planning on going on my own but if you want to come with you're more than welcomed to." He explained. _

_Naomi was no less then stunned. For a goofy guy that was a pretty heavy plan. She almost considered staying but then the image of standing next to Byakuya at the altar solidified her decision._

"_I'm coming with you." _

* * *

_(Five Years Later)_

_The chilly late September wind blew through a head of short blond hair. She shrugged her backpack up on her shoulder as she strolled through the streets. It was good to be back albeit only for a couple days but still. Karakura actually felt like Naomi's second home. If she remembered correctly it had been five years since she and her captain had come here. _

_The two had to lie low for the first few months at Urahara's shop but after that they were free. Isshin had proposed to Masaki and she accepted. She also became fond of Naomi and vice versa. The blond claimed she was Isshin's distant niece and that he was taking care of her. Luckily Masaki bought it and treated Naomi like she was an actual blood-relative. Masaki even wanted Naomi in their wedding; and since Naomi had a thing for photography she also took all the pictures. _

_After the wedding Naomi went off on her own...to travel around Japan taking pictures. Just pictures of people, scenery, and animals. She didn't really have any reason why or a certain quest that drove her to do it...she just wanted too. She wanted to savior the absolute freedom of being able to go where she wanted and when. But now after wandering about for five years she wanted to return to the one place that felt like home._

_Naomi turned a corner and walked down a familiar street. She had the urge to run into the clinic like she was finally returning home. Naomi walked in took her shoes off and set her stuff aside._

"_Masaki? Goat-face? Anyone here?" She hollered. _

_An auburn haired woman poked her head out to see who was calling her. Her face broke into a wide smile when she saw Naomi and rushed up to hug her._

"_Naomi! Oh, it's so good to see you again. How are you? What are you doing back in town?" She asked enthusiastically. _

_When Naomi was released from the loving hug she said, "I was on my way to Tokyo and I thought I would stop by for a visit." Naomi then noticed two boys pop out from behind Masaki. One had bright orange hair and big brown eyes. While the other had dark, almost black, hair and large blue eyes. "Who are they?"_

"_Oh, this is our son Ichigo." Masaki explained as she put her hand on the head of the orange haired toddler. "And this one is the son of a good friend of mine. His name's Uryu." _

'_A protective strawberry and a rain dragon, huh.' Thought Naomi. Suddenly the phone rang and Masaki rushed to answer it, leavening Naomi with the two toddlers. Their big staring and expressive eyes would have been adorable to most but to Naomi it sort of scared her. Naomi heard the phone being put back on the holder and Masaki rushing out the door and grabbing her jacket. _

"_That was my friend, Sakura, she's Uryu's mother. I told her not to work that day shift at the hospital today, but she didn't listen. Apparently her daughter has decided to come earlier than expected and asked for my help. Could watch the boys? I won't be long, thanks." She said hurriedly as she left, leavening Naomi without getting a word in edgewise. _

_Naomi turned around to the pair. Someone else may have seen two cute little boys; Naomi saw two mischievous little demons. _

* * *

_An exhausted blond collapsed into arm chair. Six hours she had spent with two little boys that were finally asleep on the couch in front of her. Naomi never had any siblings or anyone younger than her to play with or babysit. So when it came to watching two young children she was almost at a loss for what to do. It was frustrating, exhausting and tiring work...but Naomi had to admit it, she did have fun. Plus the boys were adorable especially when they were asleep._

_Naomi heard the clinic's front door open and close, and Masaki and Isshin talking._

"_I...mean it's so sad. She's was so healthy, how could she be this sick?"_

"_I don't know. The poor thing may not even make it through the night. This is going to kill Sakura when she finds out."_

"_At least both of them weren't lost, we should be grateful for that much."_

_The two adults walked in and immediately changed the subject. Naomi could still see the traces of sadness on their visages. She could see the exhaustion etched on their faces through their weak smiles._

"_Hey Naomi, how ya' doing? Sorry it took us so long to get back home. We hope the kids didn't give you any trouble." Said her ex-captain sheepishly. _

"_Um...I'm fine. The kids were great; I had a lot of fun playing with them." Naomi said cautiously. "So...how's your friends baby? Are they okay?"_

_Both adults exchanged looks. Masaki spoke up this time, "Sakura's fine, a little feverish but fine. The baby, she's a little sick. But if she's anything like her parents she'll fight to live. They'll be okay, don't worry Naomi." _

_Naomi didn't believe them but let it drop. Masaki picked up a still sleeping Uryu, while Isshin grabbed Ichigo they headed up stairs. Naomi slouched in the chair dumbfounded. Why did the health of this unknown child affect her? I can't just sit here and do nothing. That infant doesn't deserve to die the same day she was born. Naomi resolved to herself. _

_Before anyone noticed Naomi, leavening her belongs there, darted out the door and straight to Urahara's shop. When she arrived she painfully ditched her gigai and handed it to a confused Kisuke. Using shun-po Naomi darted to the hospital. _

"_Naomi, what are you thinking?" Asked her worried sword, Kitsune._

"_I'm going to help that baby. Someone as young as her doesn't deserve death. She'll never know the joys life has waiting for her to discover." Naomi said with confidence. _

_Being a Soul Reaper, Naomi was basically invisible to spiritually unaware people. She wandered the halls until she found the nursery. Her green eyes scanned the room, each pink pudgy infant asleep. _

_She then looked to the back of the room and saw a small red skinned body lying motionless in a clear cube. She had a full head of dark hair, and no seen deformities. Besides her small size and color of skin, she could be a photogenic baby. The small form was covered in wires, needles, and tubes. Naomi could see the small thing slowly open and close her fist._

"_You're a fighter alright." Naomi murmured smiling. "But how am I going to help you?"_

_An idea dawned on the Soul Reaper. It was risky, the spell she had in mind was forbidden, but there was a great chance it could work. _

"_Kitsune, I do not want you to interfere with what I'm about to do." Naomi ordered. _

_Her sword, trusting Naomi, said nothing. _

_Naomi slid both her hands into the cube and laid them over the girl's chest. She summoned every speck of energy she had and focused it into the center of her chest and channeled it down her arms and in her hands. She was about to use the only healing kido that required an incantation. _

"_By Heaven's hand,_

_Crossing Devil's land._

_Bind thy Soul's,_

_Exchange the toll._

_Connect the chain,_

_Unite the power and pain._

_But keep to yourself,_

_Your mind and your heart._

_Healing Spell #0 Soul Chain Bind"_

_Naomi felt a burst of warmth flood her senses, and then a sharp yank on her chest. Before blacking out Naomi heard a sharp loud click. _

_Naomi's eyes fluttered open. She was lying in the field of flowers in her Inner World. Lying next to her was a female infant, the same one from the hospital, her eyes were open and she was moving around her limbs. But a silver glint caught Naomi's eye, the metal chain that bound them together, for God knows how long. An immense wave of exhaustion came over her and she fell into a much wanted slumber._

* * *

"And that's it. I've told you everything. Any questions?" Naomi asked a silent Naoko.

Naoko hadn't moved or spoke since Naomi started. It was a lot of information to take in. The fact Naoko had come within an inch of death the same day she was born was a little shocking. Naoko leaned over and pulled Naomi into a hug.

"Thank you saving my life. You didn't have to do that." Naoko said quietly.

Naomi returned the hug. "You're welcome. And I was already a fugitive for running away from the Soul Society, so it didn't matter. Plus I wanted to do it."

After getting the full story Naoko returned back to the nightmare that was Las Noches. The mask was still on her face and her eyes and mouth were stitched together. But the young Quincy wasn't as afraid as before, because she knew she wasn't alone in this.

* * *

***I'm done! I am soooooo sorry for the long wait. I've been so dang busy. The school year is almost over and just trying get assignments and textbooks turned in, plus I've got finals this week. I'm sorry Naomi's flashbacks took so long but I hope you enjoyed them anyway. We'll finally be getting back to the fic's main plot line. I'll give you a hint: it involves Renji, Szayel, and Uryu.***


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The ties are tested

*******Hello everybody! I am officially on Summer Break and just back from Florida! We are back to the main plot line and some action coming up. And...a serious test of the bond between siblings. Plus we'll be alternating between Naoko and Uryu...you'll see. And I hope the page breaks work or I'm going to be really pissed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just my two delightful OC's.***

* * *

_Renji you moron don't get so damn cocky! Don't you know he's just toying with you_? Naoko was mentally screaming. Of course Renji didn't know he was being messed with. Szayel was a sadistic bastard who liked to play with his victims. The lieutenant hadn't been fighting long but Naoko could tell he was getting to the end of his rope. _This is bad! If only I could move my stupid limbs!_

Naoko, from what she guessed, stood out of sight and immobile. She was standing at attention but couldn't move. Earlier Szayel had dragged her out of her room and to the large hallowed hall they were in now.

In frustration Renji swung Zabimaru down on Szayel. The scientist merely side-stepped out of the way, he slammed his foot down on one of the spikes on the sword and breaking it off. He caught the sharp shard of metal between his fingers and tiredly threw it aside to his two gremlin minions to play with.

"I've lost interest in this." He said in a blasé tone.

"What'd...you say?" Renji panted. The beaten lieutenant looked as though he was about to collapse.

"I said I've lost interest in this. Have you lost the ability to comprehend words as well? Your zanpakutuo is merely a raw power type, nothing more. Everything about it is simple. I know this is rude of me to say but quite frankly there's nothing worth seeing here anymore." He hissed.

Szayel pulled a small detonator like object from in his collar. "Shall we finish this up?" It sounded more like an order than a question.

He clicked the small button and dozens of various deformed Hollows emerged from the walls, ceiling, and floor of the great room. Most of them were quite large and even for a Hollow, looked much distorted. The proof of Szayel's sadistic nature really showed through his minions. He really liked to twist and turn anything he could get his hands on.

Naoko could feel her legs moving, but she wasn't the one moving them. She was merely a puppet...and the pink bespectacled Espada was the puppeteer.

In the mass of deformed white blobs Renji's eye caught sight of a noticeably smaller creature wearing a blue mask a black velvet veil over its head. She had a female body, almost like a _teenage_ female body. _Could that be? No it couldn't be her. At least I hope not._ Renji thought.

"Fracción, as proof of our supremacy, we Espada were given the right to select subordinates from Arrancar eleven and so on. There are those who choose one and those who choose many. My Octava Fracción are somewhat unique, they are Hollows that I modified and had Lord Aizen transform into Arrancar. Well, enough with this idle chit-chat, at any rate you are no longer worthy of being dealt with directly by me...and now it's time for the curtain call." Szayle smirked.

* * *

Renji's spiritual pressure flickered for a moment, but just enough for Uryu to take notice. _Now Renji's in trouble? Perhaps we bit off more than we could chew first Rukia, then Chad, Ichigo the moron and now Renji._ The Quincy was defiantly troubled by the quick drop of the lieutenant's reitsu and the near disappearance of others'.

"Uryu? Hey Uryu!" Chirped the ever-hyper Pesche.

_I haven't felt Orihime or Naoko's reiatsu since we got here. Either they're deeper in Los Noches or...No I can't think like that. _

"Uryu wake up!" Squawked the bug-like Hollow.

The now annoyed Quincy stopped, "What do you want Pesche?"

"Well I was going to ask which way we go." Pesche said pointing forward.

Uryu looked ahead and saw they had hit a fork in the road. One hall to the right and the other to the left. Uryu focused down the right hall; if he concentrated he could feel two reiatsu signatures, Renji and Uryu's sister Naoko. _She's alive._ He mentally sighed with growing relief. He refocused down the left hallway and in the distance he could feel Orihime's reiatsu.

_So one hall leads to Orihime while the other leads to Naoko and Renji. Do I save my sister or the girl my heart yearns for?_

Uryu wasn't stupid; he knew Orihime would always have her sights on Ichigo...even when he has his eyes on Rukia. It was a little sad really, Uryu was pinning after a girl who would be more than willing to kiss the ground his carrot-toped rival walked on. The Quincy had told himself and others repeatedly that he was going to Hueco Mundo to save his little sister, that she was his main goal and that he would leave Orihime to Ichigo and Chad. But now that he was here at the fork in the road...he was starting to doubt himself.

_Ichigo and the others have their own problems right now. If I can help either of the girls then I should. _

He looked down each hall contemplating, or more like debating which one to go down.

"Well, which way do we go?" Pesche pestered.

Uryu made his choice; he just hoped it was the right one. _Just hang on a little longer, just hang on..._

_Orihime._

The pair bolted down the left hallway.

* * *

_Was that? No, it couldn't be him. It just...It just couldn't be him._ Naoko tried to reassure herself. She could've sworn she felt her brother's reiatsu nearby but then take off in a different direction away from her.

Szayel lazily lolled his head from direction of Uryu's passing reiatsu. He raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm?"

He turned his attention back to the tattooed lieutenant fighting for his life against his Fracción. The fading reiatsu felt very close to his favorite little Quincy test subject. A devious smile curled up on Szayel's face.

Naoko just stayed still and silent.

* * *

_Damn, she isn't here_. Uryu thought frustrated. Orihime's cell was empty, but she was here along with two weak Arrancar and a very powerful one, an Espada. Uryu sighed in defeat as he leaned against the hole in the wall. He could follow Orihime's reiatsu trail but, Uryu felt if he did that he'd be digging himself in deeper. _I basically abandoned my little sister. I'm such an idiot._

"Your friend isn't here Uryu. What now?" Pesche squealed.

"We go back and this time we're going down the right hallway." Said Uryu.

The two quickly turned and ran to Renji and Naoko's aid.

_Please hang on Naoko, big brother's coming to help._

* * *

_He wouldn't just leave me...would he?_ Naoko's mind had gone from nervous to frantic.

_Of course not Naoko. Your brother would never leave you; you just need to have faith in him._ Naomi said reassuringly.

Naoko's spark of hope came back when she felt her brother's reiatsu come towards them._ See what did I tell you. _Naomi cheered.

A powerful neon blue arrow ripped through the gargantuan Fracción that was about to pummel Renji. The lieutenant knew exactly who fired the shot, he looked up and smirked.

"Cutting it a little close there eh Uryu?" Renji laughed.

The smoke from the crater in the wall dissipated to reveal Uryu Ishida standing proud and confident with bow in hand. His eyes scanned the mass of bulbous and deformed Hollows, his eyes quickly caught on the blue masked figure, and he recognized the reiatsu instantly. _Naoko, you're still in one piece. Now I just hope you're still normal._ He moved his gaze to the arrogantly poised Espada.

"Silence!" Screeched said Espada. His minions turned their attention to their loud master. "It seems our guest has something to say, out of politeness we should hear him out."

"Thanks a lot for your good manners. Listen I'm sorry to be so abrupt with you but I need to find a few things out. Are you an Espada?" Uryu asked, his voice unwavering.

"Very perceptive of you, I am Szayel Aporro Granz also known as the eighth Espada." Szayel vainly introduced himself.

"Number eight you say? Well that's a relief of sorts at least you aren't number one or two." Uryu sighed relaxing a little bit.

"You can relax if you wish, but the fact is I'm still stronger than you. By the way who exactly are you?"

"I am Uryu Ishida, a Quincy." The firm teen declared.

Szayel's lip twitched before he burst out laughing. "A Quincy! You mean that rare breed that fought the whore Cirucci. First a Bankai user then another Quincy and not just any Quincy at that. You said you were an Ishida so that must mean your Naoko Ishida's big brother! I just can't get over how lucky I am!" Szayel paused to take a breath from all his cynical laughing. "So are you going to kill me like your dear sister bragged about? Are you going to kick my ass for having a little _fun_ with her?"

The minute Naoko was mentioned Uryu quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Szayel. Uryu's bow pulled all the way back, the tip of the arrow mere inches from Szayel's neck. There was a fierce protective fire in the Quincy's eyes.

"If there is even one scratch on my little sister, then I will rip you apart and throw your bloody and mutilated body and decapitated head at Aizen's feet!" Uryu roared as he released Seele Schneider.

The sword like arrow pierced the sadistic Espada. Szayel gasped and fell to his knees. His deformed minions screeched his name in disbelief of their master's 'death'. Slowly small hair thin cracks formed on the blade of Seele Schneider until it cracked apart. The thin silver handle clattering to the floor.

Szayel threw his head back in a roaring laugh. "You're such a fool. Did you actually think that an arrow from the likes of you had penetrated me? It struck him and went right through! Is that what you thought! Didn't you think it was strange who I knew who you fought against and who your sister was? I've analyzed all of your abilities Quincy! There is nothing new that you can throw at me!"

Uryu's eye twitched, he tightened his grip on his newly formed bow. Renji, behind him, pushed himself up and gripped Zabimaru. Both of them ready to kill, maim, and destroy the insane Espada.

The Quincy darted in one direction to slay the coming of Szayel's minions. While Renji sprinted in the other direction to do the same. Naoko remained frozen in place she had barely a clue as to what was happening. Uryu fired an arrow at a gargantuan Fracción.

"It's no use." Szayel sadistically chided.

His arrow dissipated before it reached the creature. _Damn it!_ He tried to fire another arrow, but before he could...

"Say good-bye to that too."

...it dissolved from his grasp.

The large creature's fist came hurtling towards Uryu. He knew he didn't have enough time to summon another bow or even make a run for it. Luckily he didn't have to.

Renji using his shikai stopped the creature's fist from making contact with Uryu.

"Renji!" Uryu gasped in surprise.

"Don't just stand there! You can fight can't you? I always thought finding flaws was you specialty! Isn't there any beat this guy?" Renji yelled.

The familiar smug expression crossed Uryu's face, "Don't be ridiculous of course there is."

"Hah, that's good to hear." Renji sighed as reassembled Zabimaru. "I'm gonna trust you so don't screw up."

"There won't be any problems so long as _you _don't screw up." Uryu retorted.

Naoko remained frozen on the sidelines. _Brother, Renji, I hope you two have a damn good plan. Because you're going to need every trick in the book you know to beat this analytical freak!_

* * *

***Wow, I apologize again for this taking so long. But I've been having a lot of stuff like parties, chores, and other stuff keeping me away. But hey, you know I will never leave a fic unfinished. **

**So please be kind and review I love to hear your comments. :D***


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Curtain Call

*** Anyway...there's not much to say for this chapter, just that you enjoy it. It's the **_**next **_**chapter that I'm going to have a lot of fun with if I get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just sweet little Naoko and Naomi.***

**

* * *

**

It was a standoff if Naoko ever felt one. Her sight may have been taken away but she could still feel the stiff and stifling air of an impending fight. She was beginning to regain feeling in her extremities and could slightly move them but it wasn't enough to be happy about but it was a start.

Uryu carefully studied the arrogant scientist trying to pick out any obvious weakness. He stole a quick glance to his masked sister; she was standing still off to the side. An idea popped in Uryu's head.

"Renji, how long can you hold him?" Uryu asked softly as his plan started to take shape in his clever head.

The lieutenant ran his eyes up and down the effeminate creature in front of them. "Sorry but maybe 20 at the most."

Uryu gave a slight nod, "I see, well then that's more than enough time. Let's go!"

Szayel tilted his head to the head slightly his curiosity piqued, "Hmm, no one interfere. I'm intrigued. I shall observe directly to see what they come up with in their current state."

Naoko jumped as she felt someone wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"It's alright Naoko, we've got a plan. Just trust me." Her brother's warm breath tickled her ear; his voice gave her the comfort that she had missed.

She nodded and leaned against him, nestling herself in his embrace. Suddenly Naoko could feel a fierce wind being kicked up. Renji swung Zabimaru over his head, keeping Szayel's attention on him and not the Quincy siblings.

"Hmph, I was wondering what you'd come up with." Szayel snorted.

Renji then whipped his sword down onto the Espada.

"But it's just more brute force." Said Espada chided as he whipped out his sword to deflect the lieutenant's zanpakutuo.

Instead of reeling back to try and attack again Renji ran straight for Szayel. He grabbed him by the front of his uniform tightly. Renji's whip like sword wrapped around the pair a few times, tightly binding them close together, before latching onto the ground.

"And what's this supposed to be?" Szayel scoffed. "I'm sorry but I'm just not into this sort of thing. " When Renji kept softly muttering to himself, Szayel snapped, "Hey say somet-"

Renji spoke, "Heh, it's true that there is a huge difference in power between you and my shikai…and I don't think I have a chance with close combat either…but…despite our huge difference in power…If you take a shot from close up, It's probably gonna hurt a little isn't it? I've always sucked at kidō…I used to get yelled at a lot because I couldn't control it and it'd explode. Well how about we have a contest to see who's tougher? Hadou 31 Shakahou!"

The bright red flames crescendo upward encompassing both intertwined men in flames. Uryu tightened his hold on his sister with one arm and used the other to block off most of the heat and bright light from Renji's kidō.

When the flames cleared a crispy burnt Renji collapsed onto the ground. Szayel staggered away coughing fitfully into his still gloved hand.

"Shit! This damn Soul Reaper is trying to make a fool out of me!" The scientist screeched.

"Just as I predicted. If you took Renji's attack, regardless if it succeeds or not, you'd retreat in the opposite direction from him and create some distance. You seem to like looking down on your opponents. When you take an attack, you have a habit of putting just enough distance between you and your enemy so that their attacks can't reach you." Uryu explained matter-of-factly.

He stood a good distance from the burnt Espada, tightly holding onto his sister. The Quincy had a confident look on his face as he pointed Seele Schneider straight at Szayel.

"So what?" Szayel rasped. "You seem to rather enjoy taking your enemies from behind too. So do you think you've won Quincy?"

Uryu smiled, "Yes, that's exactly what I think."

He stabbed the glowing sword down into the ground. A streak of electric blue connected at the center forming a five pointed cross with Szayel in the center. The crackling spirit energy coiled around the Espada's legs preventing him from running away.

"I-Impossible...the reiatsu of your weapons was supposed to be sealed..." He gasped.

Uryu took out a small silver vial and held it over the hilt of the sword he had just stabbed into the ground. Naoko could feel that she was close to a major power source like an attack charging up. She just wished that she could see what was going on.

"It just goes to show that there are things in this world that you do not know of. Shall I explain your current situation in a language you can understand? Hasta Aquí Szayel Aporro Granz." Uryu spat with contempt as he tilted the silver vial to allow one drop of its contents to fall.

A single glowing blue drop fell onto the hilt. That drop caused a chain reaction as a huge surge of reiatsu on all five points sped to its center target. Szayel was now being burnt alive by the fiery blue flames an enraged Quincy's spirit particles.

Uryu immediately picked Naoko up bridal style to get her away and walked towards where Renji had fallen. Naoko tiredly leaned her head on his shoulder and tightly gripped the front of his uniform. _I'm safe now...brother's here..._ Strangely Naoko was beginning to feel warm like she had been sitting out in the sun for hours. It wasn't an uncomfortable heat but it was annoying.

"Uryu? What did you just do?" Pesche asked quietly.

"Sprenger, using Seele Schneider and a silver vial, you destroy whatever is inside of the sketched formation. Seele Schneider is equipped with a function to store spirit particles in its pommel for when you fight enemies who disperse them. By expending the stored particles, you can temporarily restore the blade. Using that you draw the Quincy Zeichen on the ground. Then by pouring a drop of the enriched spirit particles inside the vial onto it, you trigger an immense explosion inside the arrangement. It's very powerful but it takes a lot of time to prepare it that is unless you have some help from someone you trust." Uryu explained in an intellectual tone as if he were a teacher explaining something to a student.

Renji weakly lifted his head and smiled, "Ha, talk all you want I'm just glad that pink haired bastard is gone."

Uryu nodded in agreement and looked down to his sister still in his arms. I'm glad _I was able to save you, Naoko._

"…shit…" hissed a lowly voice.

"Son of a bitch!" cried Renji.

"Honestly I'm stunned to think that you could take that and still be stand is…" Uryu said with genuine surprise in his voice.

"Of course I can, I thought I told you…I've analyzed all… of your reiatsu. Even with techniques… I've never seen the reiatsu is still…yours by defusing the impact…I can at least reduce…. the damage you damn idiots!" Szayel cried.

He seized a nearby minion of his. The mad man chomped down onto the poor unfortunate creature's head and began devouring its body. Ripping its limbs off and savagely devouring them. Tearing off the flesh and muscle and swallowing it in mouthfuls. Renji and Uryu could only stare in horror at the grotesque scene. Uryu instinctively took a small step backwards and gripped his sister closer to his chest. From the sounds of things Naoko was glad she couldn't see what was happening.

Szayel smugly wiped away a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth from his bloody feast with the back of his hand. Half of the creatures arm hung lazily from Szayel's mouth. He spat it out nonchalantly as his other rounded gremlin cried out in sadness for its eaten comrade.

"Oh knock it off! I'll make you a new Lumina later!" He snapped to his mourning gremlin. Szayel shifted his smug gaze to a horrified Uryu and Renji.

"What's wrong? Does it surprise you? I told you didn't I? My eighth Fracción are somewhat special. These ones are a regenerative medicine. If I devour them when I'm injured, my wounds will heal. I made them that way."

Uryu fought the urge to run, he wanted so badly to get Naoko away from him and keep him away.

"You're nothing but a damn monster." The protective older brother snarled.

"I prefer to be called a genius." Replied Szayel as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Uryu called out.

"Where am I going? To change my clothes of course, if I'm preoccupied by my shabby appearance. I can't fight very well now can I?" Szayel snapped haughtily.

"Oh give me a…" the Quincy was about to protest but stopped.

"Whoa think about it, the whole reason I have to change, is because you guys ruined my clothes right? So just shut up and stay there and I hope you use that tiny brain of yours to think up your next plan, because while I'm changing, I'll be thinking about how grotesquely I'm going to butcher the three of you." With that said the insane Espada walked out leaving them in still silence.

* * *

"At least he's gone. The bastard is pretty arrogant thinking we won't just make a break for it. The freak must have a plan." Renji grumbled as he pushed himself up.

Uryu nodded as he set Naoko down. First he took off the thick black velvet veil on her head to reveal her matching raven hair in a tight bun at the bottom of her head. He tried to remove her mask but when his hand touched it Naoko slapped his hand away. A little stunned Uryu gave her a quizzical look even though she couldn't see it.

"Easy Naoko, it's me your big brother Uryu. I just want to help you." Uryu cooed softly as he reached up to try and take the mask off. This time Naoko let him.

He gently gripped the blue and white ceramic mask with one hand and slowly peeled it away. His and Renji's eyes doubled in size, Renji's mouth figuratively hit the ground and Uryu dropped the mask. Both men had seen...odd and close to horrific sights but so far this took the cake.

"Holy Hell Naoko what the fuck did that bastard do to you?" Renji screeched, even though he could clearly see what Szayel had done.

"Monster!" cried Pesche and Dondochaka as they comically clung onto each other and pointed to Naoko.

Naoko shamefully buried her face in her hands and tried to curl into a ball. Uryu knelt down and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Shut it all of you!" He snapped to the panicking Hollows and a gaping Renji. That shut them up quickly.

The older Quincy tucked his hand under Naoko's chin and gently tilted her head up. He observed the black thread that crisscrossed across both her eyes and mouth. _For an immaculate Espada he sure has sloppy and uneven stitching. It's like he wasn't even trying to do it right. The sadistic freak he probably did this for his own enjoyment._

He quickly reached into a pocket hidden under his shoulder wrap and took out a small white case that had a red cross on the front. He opened it and inside was a miniature pair of scissors, a tiny scalpel and small seam ripper shaped blade, a needle and thread and a small container of a thick clear liquid all neatly tucked inside.

Renji and the two Hollow brothers peeked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. Uryu carefully picked out the seam ripper shaped blade.

"Alright Naoko I'm going to try and gently cut the thread on your lips first. Just don't move, I'll go slow and steady." Uryu explained as he cupped Naoko's face to keep it steady and slid the blade under part of the thread. Her brother noticed that when his hand touched her cheek it felt noticeably warm like she had a fever.

He pushed the thought aside and slowly sawed through the thin but strong thread. Naoko could feel the tugging as her brother cut through the string that bound her lips. It hurt and stung but she kept quite knowing he needed to concentrate. After cutting through more of it Uryu tucked the blade and pulled the thread out little by little until it had completely come off. He then opened the container with the clear salve and gently dabbed some across the top and bottom of her lips.

Naoko slowly parted her lips to take in a helpful gulp of air, filling her lungs to the brim with the dusty air. Feeling a little more confident with his success he looked at her eyes. The stitches weren't small or sewn tightly so it would be a little easier to cut them, and hopefully, not damage Naoko's eyes.

"Now stay very still, this won't be too hard as long as you don't move." Uryu said as he gently held his sister's face and slid the blade under the thread on her eye.

He repeated the same process as he did on her lips. Naoko let out a soft moan of pain as Uryu pulled the thread out and dabbed the salve on the one eye then the other.

Naoko slowly lifted her eyes open, her vision blurry but cleared up as she observed her surroundings. She was in a large room with her brother, Renji and two strange looking Hollows. Her brother and Renji looked worn down and quite beaten but smiling softly at her.

Then the two siblings looked at each other. Naoko wanted to hug Uryu and say how much she missed him and knew he would come for her but she couldn't bring herself to do it. So her brother did it for her he wrapped his arms around her in an affectionate hug. Naoko hesitantly wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Naoko, I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried I would lose you. I wanted to apologize for everything I said the night my powers were restored. I shouldn't have said those things, there not true. You're a smart and strategic fighter who knows what she's doing in any situation. There is nothing wrong with us fighting together and watching each other's backs. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that I had no right. I'm sorry." Uryu apologized quickly.

Naoko was stunned. She could tell he meant what he said but why couldn't she accept it? Her brother gave her a confused look because she was still remaining quiet.

"Naoko is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She looked up to him and into his equally dark blue eyes, "No, I'm just...really happy and relieved that you're here. You don't have to apologize, everything you said was right anyway. It's no big deal."

The older Quincy could tell she was holding something back but decided not to ask. Instead he reached into his shoulder wrap again and pulled out Naoko's hairclip. Uryu slipped the blue feather fascinator in Naoko's hair above her ear.

"I promised our grandmother I would bring you back alive and that's what I'm going to do."

"Not to be rude and break up this touching sibling reunion, but I think we should get out of here before that pink haired fruitcake gets back." Said Renji, obviously itching to get out of here.

The pair nodded and Uryu stood up and helped Naoko up on her feet. The younger sister wobbled and leaned heavily on her brother, her legs suddenly felt weak. Naoko also realized she was starting to pant and she was sweating profusely too. Uryu noticing his sister's condition he gently picked his sister up and handed her to Dondochaka to carry.

Uryu grabbed a one of his Seele Schneider that he picked up after his attack on Szayle and handed it to Naoko. His fevered sister slowly reached out to take it and gripped it close.

"If we run into any trouble you two are to take Naoko away and to somewhere safe. Understand?" Uryu said sternly.

"Yes sir!" The Hollow brothers saluted.

The Quincy brother turned to his sister, "You know what this is and you know how to use it right?" She nodded. "At least this way you have a way to defend yourself should worse come to pass."

"Then let's move out!" Renji barked.

The group quickly filed out and sprinted down a long hallway. They hoped it would lead them away from the insane Espada...not right back to him.

* * *

***I'm a bitch for cutting it off and leaving you all hanging aren't I? :3 This was pretty long...longer than I expected it to be but whatever. Anyone care to guess at the title for the next chapter? *hint: it relates to the title of this fic* So please review I greatly appreciate it.***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Sister's Strength Revealed

***Yes! Finally! You guys don't know how long I've been waiting to write this chapter! :D Putting my happiness for this chapter aside has anyone read the latest chapters of **_**Bleach**_**... TT^TT (WHY? And WTF...that's all I got to say). But as usual please read, review and enjoy (because I know I'll be).**

**Disclaimer: I don't Bleach, just my darling OC's.***

* * *

The small team stood gaping in shock. They were back in the same exact room as to where they started. Their eyes widened in disbelief. It wasn't possible. They had turned down numerous halls, flew up countless flights of stairs just to end up going in a large circle ending up here.

"What the Hell...? How did we...?" Renji muttered in shock.

"Welcome back. Did you have a nice walk?" Spoke the mad Espada. "Now I believe it's time we started the second act." He reached down and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. " Not that I've explained enough but I guess you deserve an explanation as to how you got back here, it's simple really. The inside of this palace is like my own body. There are cameras embedded in the walls and all the corridors can be changed at my will. All I had to do was rearrange the halls until it lead you back here.

So would you all please stop with those annoying expressions? It's as if you're saying 'Running through those long corridors, flying up those stairs just to end up back in the same room we started in, it must be some bad joke. No, what's really a bad joke are you neophytes forcing me to fight you at full strength."

Szayel unsheathed his sword and held the tip above his open maw, "Sip, Fornicarás."

The mad man stabbed the sword down his throat. His body bulged and expanded rapidly until it popped like an over blown balloon. A black thick inky substance splattered out from the popped Espada. To reveal a much more odd life form in its place.

The new creature's lower half was a sea of purple tentacles all descending from his waist. His upper body was covered in a grey segmented top with long open white bell sleeves that had small drop like extensions on the elbows and sleeves. Pale white spidery hands with purple tipped fingers stuck out from the ends of the sleeves. The ends of his pink hair looked like they had been dipped in ink; his Hollow mask had changed as well. The bottom portion was missing, there were fan like coverings on the sides of his face, and ink colored markings on his left eye.

But the weirdest part would have to be the four thin grey branches on his back; each one had twelve red strands that looked like falling drops.

Szayel's gaze shifted to the stunned and horrified audience. The tentacles retracted and turned into a layered dress like garment and his feet extended outward touching the white floor.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. At last the beginning of the long awaited second act. Ah, no I'm sorry, truthfully it's time for the second act to end. But first..." Szayel announced.

One of his thin branch wings shot out and coiled around Naoko and yanked her out of Dondochaka's arms. He plopped her into his own and looked at her like a father would with his newborn child. He stroked down her cheek and under her chin causing Naoko to shudder.

"Oh my, the poor dear seems to be running quite a fever. If I had to guess I'd say she was about 105, maybe 106 degrees. If it keeps growing at this rate she'll die for sure. Oh, well I've had my fun with her while I could. Her body must be trying to get rid of the drugs and other interesting things I put in her, such a rudimentary and inferior function. As if a high fever will get rid of my advance drugs." He snickered as Naoko shivered in his grasp.

Uryu was nothing less than seething with anger. "Get your slimy disgusting hands off of her! " He shouted.

Szayel cradled her closer and gently raked his fingers across her cheek, obviously trying to piss Uryu off. And it was working. Renji seized Uryu's shoulder, and shook his head.

"He's just trying to get you worked up. Stay calm and think about this." Renji warned. He knew how dangerous it was for a fighter to let his emotions get the best of him. And that was what Szayel was trying to do, enrage Uryu so he'll do something reckless.

Naoko felt like she was on fire, but she felt icy cold. Her body shivered but her head burned with an intense heat. All of her strength had seeped out of her, like sweat from her pores. When she opened her eyes a crack, her world spun and ached. Somehow she had ended up in _Szayel's_ arms, the very last place she wanted to be.

The ill Quincy tightened her grip on Seele Schneider. She contemplated, through the stifling heat in her head, stabbing him. But thought better of it, she could barely move let alone draw the blade and fight. Szayel looked down on her and caressed her cheek; her stomach rolled and a violent shiver tore through her body.

* * *

"_Naomi...why is everything so hot?" Naoko moaned. _

_Naoko had put herself back into the inner world her and Naomi shared. The Quincy lay on her back on the grassy and flowery field. Naomi kneeled next to her gently stroking her head. The Soul Reaper knew this had something to do with that flamboyant Espada. She didn't know what to do so she just tried to make Naoko as comfortable as she could. _

"_I don't know, just try and bear with it okay?" Naomi whispered. _

_Their inner world was blazing hot. Even in the shade of one the many trees it was still scorching. Normally it was always sunny, but it felt like the sun was on full blast burning and making everything in its light sizzle. _

'_The weather must be connected to Naoko's sudden fever.' She concluded. _

"_Brother..." Naoko moaned as her body shivered again. _

_Naomi suddenly heard something splatter like paint being thrown on the ground._

"_What is it that?"_

"_Hell If I know!" _

'_One of them sounded like Uryu but I don't know the other person. Something must be going on outside, I hope they're okay.' Naomi mused. _

* * *

Szayel sighed as he sat in his deformed throne with Naoko still in his arms.

"Now then it seems all the actors are in place, and don't worry I'll keep a protective hand on our one and only actress. So shall we begin the show? You can already tell by looking at them, but these enemies have the same abilities as you do. So it would be wise to take this fight seriously, if you don't it will lead it certain death. But you shouldn't despair for I have some good news; I have 'disarmed' this room. So you are free to use your powers. So you and your clones can kill each other to your heart's content!" Szayel laughed.

"Before you fight with your enemy, you must fight with yourself. It's almost Zen-like; this certainly is...a bad joke." Uryu said with a slight smile.

* * *

'_They're fighting more than one enemy now?' Naomi wondered. She could hear everything going on outside. She'd heard Szayel's long winded speech too. _

_She could hear swords clashing, arrows being fired, and Szayel laughing at their struggle._

_Naomi tightly gripped the hilt of her short sword that rested loyally at her hip. She was itching to fight, but couldn't. For one she was bound to Naoko and second she needed Naomi here. _

"_Hang on I've got an idea, Bankai! Hihiou Zabimaru!"_

'_Zabimaru? Now why does that sound so familiar?' Naomi wondered. _

"_Renji you idiot, what the Hell are you doing?" Shouted Uryu._

_A thundering crash ranging in Naomi's ears, like a building exploding. Large chunks of rock and debris hurtling down. The scent of dust and sand filled her nose and mouth causing her and Naoko to start coughing. The ground trembled underneath them like a brief earthquake._

"_What the Hell are they doing out there?" Naomi muttered._

* * *

The vast building the young team was trapped in was reduced to smoldering rubble. The red-haired Soul Reaper stood smiling proudly amongst the rocks with his Bankai in hand.

"Hey Uryu was that smart or what." Renji exclaimed.

A dusty and annoyed Quincy pushed himself up and out of the rubble. He dusted himself off and shot the still grinning Reaper a killer glare.

"I fail to see any intelligence in your half-baked tactic. You could've gotten us killed! Naoko could have been seriously hurt! For your sake she better be unharmed." Uryu hollered.

Renji just brushed him off, "I'm sure she's fine and Pesche and Dondochakka too. We just got to worry about that disgusting freak."

As if on cue a large ball emerged from the rubble. It unfolded to reveal an angered Szayel still cradling a feverish Naoko.

"My, my, look at what you've done. Lord Aizen will not be pleased I can assure you that." He hissed. "But first," He snapped his fingers and all the remaining replicas exploded like a balloons being popped. " I was thinking that sitting back and watching would be enough. But it proved to be quite boring. So I'll do this myself and show you the true power of Fornicarás."

Naoko let out a pained shuddered moan. Szayel looked down at her with indifference bordering on disgust.

"I almost forgot you were there. Well it seems your role is over my sick little actress, so I will not need you anymore." Szayel snapped.

He coiled one of his thin wings around Naoko, lifted her up, and threw her behind him rather violently.

"Naoko!" Uryu screamed in terror. He summoned his bow and made a dash to the right. "I think it's time we ended this here and now!"

"Finally." Renji said smiling as he readied Zabimaru to attack.

As the two young men were commencing their attacks they paid no mind to the unmoving girl who had been tossed carelessly onto the ground.

* * *

"_Once again I say, what the Hell is going on?" Naomi cried out in frustration. "Naoko can't take much more of this. She must be close to her breaking point."_

_An idea popped into Naoko's barely conscious mind. "That's...it Naomi."_

_The blonde Reaper shot the fevered Quincy a questioning look._

"_Every fever...has a...breaking point. All I have...to do is...keep this fever going...until it breaks." Naoko rasped. _

"_Not only is that dangerous, but how are you going to do that?" Naomi asked, wondering if Naoko maybe just delirious. _

_Naoko smiled her cunning smile. "Watch me."_

Szayel stood smugly over the two severely injured young men and the two hurt Hollows lying on the ground. The Espada looked bored and annoyed.

"Is that it? Is that all you have to show for your efforts? How pathetic. So much for you guys putting up an entertaining show. I'm going to assume that you have no more tricks up your sleeves then? Well I guess it's time for the curtain call." Szayel bellowed dramatically.

Suddenly there was a large explosion behind Szayel, followed by a great amount of reiatsu. He turned around but when the smoke cleared there was nothing or no one there.

"Not quite Szayel Aporro Granz. The real battle is just beginning." Echoed a female voice.

Now standing in front of Szayel and the boys was a tall thin pale girl dressed in white and blue. Her hair billowed elegantly behind her like a cobalt banner. The young girl's eyes were a stone cold sapphire blue, filled with malice, determination, and nothing. It was like those were the only two emotions she had to show. Her outfit had changed as well; it had gone from a black and white gown of conformity to a blue and white uniform.

She wore a white dress that split open down the front at the hip. There was a blue strip across the hem of the dress, silver lines bent downward at the tip where the dress split. The under layer was a dark blue pleated skirt that fell to her thighs. There was a matching blue sash around her waist and tied together with a silver ribbon behind her.

The white sleeves were separate and hung down from the upper part of her arms. There was a silver band around the elbow on each arm, from there the sleeves split open and have a blue hem just like the dress. There was a short white cape with silver tips that fell mid-back and had a Quincy emblem in blue and a silver crescent moon on the back, which could be seen when her hair moved, it was tied together in the front with a charm with the same symbol as on her back. She wore simple and sturdy white boots laced together with black string.

Each hand she wore white gloves, but they covered her palms, the backs of her hands and every other finger. On each middle finger she wore a silver band, her hair held that all too familiar matching hairclip. Seele Schneider had been clipped onto her sash at her hip.

Szayel smirked as he realized who it was that was standing in front of him. "So your still alive, my precious little Quincy?"

Naoko answered by extending out her right arm and spreading out her fingers.

"You know, come to think of it no one aside from my parents and the captain and lieutenant of Squad eleven has ever seen my bow...not even you Szayel. It's quite unique really and if I may say so quite beautiful." Naoko said evenly. Her head bent down so her bangs covered her eyes.

"Do you really think you can hope to defeat me with your worthless bow? Come now even I know you are not that stupid. Your older brother and a lieutenant level Soul Reaper couldn't land a scratch on me. So what hope is there for you?" Szayel pointed out smugly.

"Your arrogance is sickening. I told you Szayel, I swore on my pride as a Quincy that I would be the one to kill you...and I plan on following through on that." Naoko hissed with her malice laced voice.

Slowly a silver glow grew in her outstretched hand. In a sparkling flash of light Naoko held the legendary Lunar Bow. Its sleek silver curves and circles shone in the fake sunlight, the crescent moons gleamed warningly. Absolute power controlled yet wild, radiated from the weapon in her hand.

She positioned the bow, pulled back the taught line and formed the blue and silver coiled arrow. Her fingers just itching to release it and kill the Espada point blank.

* * *

***Done. Turned out a little differently then I intended but it's still good. I hope you guys like it the next few chapters will be the raising action of the story. The reason I went into detail about Naoko's new outfit was because I really wanted to give you guys a detailed and specific picture. This is Naoko's own and new Quincy outfit. Speaking of her...Naoko and Uryu will have another sibling confrontation in the next chappie, I just can't seem to make those get along now can I? **

**Naoko: That's because you make us fight with each other so damn much!**

**Me: Well siblings do fight occasionally, you two are just making up for almost fourteen years of no fighting. :D**

**Naoko: Your enjoying this aren't you?**

**Me: What can I say? Besides you guys' will make up you always do.**

**Naoko: You better be right about that. In war you never know who's going to live and who isn't.**

**Me: Pretty depressing there...anyway please be kind and review.***


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Fighting with the truth

***Hey hope you guys like the story and I meant to post this a while ago but...**

***Naoko comes in excitedly holding a sheet of paper* Hey EmpressSaix you wouldn't believe what I just found out!**

**Me: And what would that be?**

**Naoko: You and Gin Ichimaru have the same birthday, look!**

***I snatch the paper and read it...and re-read...and re-read...* Oh, oh no! Oh Hell no!**

***Gin walks in and looks over my shoulder* Well will you look at that. We do have the same birthday.**

***Thump***

***Gin and Naoko look down* Naoko: Huh...she fainted...Now what and aren't you supposed to be dead?**

**Gin: Details, details...Well you go find some smelling salts and I'll do the disclaimer. Well folks as you know our dear EmpressSaix owns nothing that is Bleach...except fer a coupl' of OC's. Be nice and review too! Bye bye!**

* * *

The air grew heavy around Naoko and her signature weapon in hand. She could her Renji and Uryu gasping whether from the pressure she was emitting or the shock of seeing her standing she didn't know. Szayel was honestly surprised; he defiantly hadn't expected her to pull something like this. But it mattered little to him he would finish her off the same way he had with the other two.

"Like I said Szayel, I swear on my pride as a Quincy I will kill you." Naoko hissed.

The flamboyant cretin smiled his sickening smug smile, "Am I supposed to take your empty threat seri—"

He didn't have a chance to finish because Naoko had released her arrow and it left an impressive crater in his side. She lowered her bow and glared at him with hard icy eyes. Eyes that reminded Uryu eerily of their father. Those eyes that were filled with nothing but contempt, disgust, and absolutely no room for sympathy or any emotion like that.

_She is different...she's changed..._ That's what the little voice in Uryu's head kept saying.

The malicious Espada glared at Naoko as he huffed in pain and gripped his bleeding side. Naoko let her bow dissolve and grabbed Seele Schneider, activating the blade.

"You could at least have the decency to let me finish before attacking me." Szayel grumbled.

"That would be allowing you a kindness you do not deserve." Naoko snapped back.

Naoko disappeared from Szayel's sight and reappeared a split second later behind him. She raised the glowing blade and brought it down in a quick arc across his back. She quickly stepped away before he could grab her and she returned to the spot where she had first appeared.

"You sneaky little bitch." He hissed. Naoko merely kept her gaze even and hard. A look of realization came over his face. "I'm quite surprised you survived that fever, I could have sworn it was that that would have done you in."

_He's trying to bait me into monologue. _

Naoko's voice could be hear as she disappeared and reappeared from sight and continued to deliver blow after blow to Szayel's already deformed body. Each time he tried to reach for her he missed and she'd strike him again.

"All I did was taking in the plentiful reishi that's in the air. I used it to increase my fever until it hit its breaking point and broke. Figuratively speaking I was fueling the fire."

She gracefully landed in front of him, right where she had started. The glowing blue blade had little crimson droplets and rivulets falling from the blade. The bleeding Espada was slightly hunched over and sounded like he was gasping for air.

"That was mighty cleaver and risky of you." Hissed an entirely new voice.

The group directed their attention to two new people, a captain and his lieutenant. The captain was perhaps the freakiest person Naoko had ever seen. His face was painted black and white and he had a gold goatee and large blue hair. His eyes were a gleaming gold eyes and a sickening mad smile.

His lieutenant was a slender young woman with black hair and green eyes. She wore a short skirt with long open sleeves. There was a long black katana hanging at her hip. From the description her brother had given her awhile back Naoko recognized the pair instantly.

"Captain Kurotsuchi I presume?" Naoko asked turning her head to him. The man gave her a Cheshire cat smile. "I am asking you politely to not step into this fight. This is strictly between me and the Espada."

"Now what on Earth made you believe I came here to help you in the first place? I'm merely here to take advantage of this rare moment of witnessing another Quincy's combat skill. I want to see if you're up to snuff compared to your imbecile brother." He cackled still keeping that toothy grin.

"Don't you dare thi—"Uryu was cut off by a painful coughing spasm and another pint of blood pouring out.

Nemu knelt down by Uryu's side and gently laid her hand on his back as he tried to breathe again. Naoko pulled her attention to the smirking cretin in front of her.

"Let me ask you something dear. Why on Earth do you want to protect the likes of him? After all he did try and save our bodacious red head first instead of you." Szayel said.

"Excuse me?" Naoko said in an even tone. She kept her face straight, her eyes cold but even Szayel could see that quick flash of surprise and anger.

Szayel rested his hand on his head; partially covering his face, save for a mocking gold eye and aggravating smirk. _Hook, line and sinker..._

"Don't you know? I felt your brother's reiatsu when I was fighting the pathetic lieutenant. At first I thought he was going to barrage right in but...he took a little detour. And do you know where that detour led him? To that young woman's cell, unfortunately she was already gone. I think it was Grimmjow who took her. So then seeing that his little tart wasn't there he turns around and reluctantly goes to save his helpless baby sister. So he basically ditched the chance to save you for a girl. Now why save someone who didn't at first want to save you?"

Naoko remained silent, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Her head twitched slightly to the side to catch a glimpse at Uryu to verify if this was true. He lowered his head when he caught her eye. Naomi could hear even feel something inside of Naoko's heart break into a dozen tiny pieces.

_So he tried to save that bosomed woman instead of me? What am I to him? Is she the reason he came here...save her, upstage Ichigo and look like a big hero for a change? _

_He didn't come here for me...he came here for Orihime._

"_Naoko you know that's not true," Protested Naomi. "Your brother came to this hellish desert to save you and you know it." _

_I...don't know._

She inhaled a deep breath and lifted her head. Her eyes were akin to ice, but colder and harder.

"You talk too much. I suggest we end this now." She whispered.

Quickly she whipped out Seele Schneider and charged towards Granz. The appendages on his wings shot out towards her, Naoko dodging them with ease thanks to hirenkyaku. She appeared behind him and swung her sword with a trail of crimson following, Szayel's wing swung around and flung her back.

Naoko twisted her body so she skidded backwards while staying on her feet. She again charged at her enemy, resolve and cold anger fueling her along the way. Szayel charged up a blinding cero and shot it at her. The smirk on his face gave way to confusion when the smoke and dust settled to reveal that she had slipped away from line of fire.

He carefully scanned to terrain, keeping an ear and eye out for when she would next appear. Suddenly a shadow passed over him and he looked up. Naoko soared above him with her bow and the blade/arrow drawn. Out of reflex Szayel wrapped his wings over him as Naoko released her arrow.

Flying straight and true it effortlessly pierced his wings. Naoko landed behind him, her back turned. Szayel's wings fell to his sides, this hilt of the sword sticking up from the top of his head. His now dead and limp body fell backwards with a resounding thump.

Slowly Naoko stood, turned and walked to the Hollow's corpse. She bent down and pulled the hilt from his head, blood poured out from the hole. Her sapphire eyes laced with disgust locked on to his empty gold eyes.

_I swore on my pride that I would kill you...and I did._

The spectators were all stunned and silent at her quick and heartless attack. She had just killed an Espada that had taken all of Uryu and Renji's strength just to lay a scratch on.

She sauntered quietly to where Uryu lay, she looked at him and he looked at her. Then quick as a flash Naoko's hand struck Uryu's cheek. He couldn't honestly say he didn't see that coming or that he didn't deserve it. Her hand shook and her voice quivered just a bit as she began yelling at him.

"Why? Just...why her? Are you that stupid? Do you really think a dumb stupid bitch like her is ever going to care about you...especially when she could have Ichigo?"

Uryu felt a slight flare of anger when Naoko used the term bitch to reference Orihime. "Naoko don't call her that!"

"Why! Why shouldn't I? And how could you go and try and save her first?"

"Naoko she's our friend treat her with some respect." Uryu was trying to remain calm, he didn't want to get too excited and cough up more blood. "I thought she needed help that's all"

"Yeah sure go save the damsel who's always in distress. Maybe if you save her enough times she'll finally see you as her knight in shining armor instead of Ichigo." Naoko spat.

Uryu could only glare at her; he could feel anger and shame twisting inside. In a strange way she was right, he had always held out that hope that someday Orihime would see him without Ichigo clouding her eyes. He almost lost his sister because of that foolish goal.

"Dad was right you are a fool and you always will be." Naoko said coldly, she threw Seele Schneider down in front of him and angrily began to saunter away.

But she paused and turned slightly, "Lieutenant Abarai, your captain should be disappointed in you. You couldn't even handle a cretin like Szayel without the help of a little girl. How you of all people became a lieutenant is beyond me and why Captain Kuchiki picked you, I don't think I'll ever know."

Renji could only gape at what she had just said.

Naoko continued to walk towards the horizon, no one bothering to stop her for perhaps no one wanted to. Crystal clear tears hung on the edge of her eyes, waiting for either Naoko to let them fall or pull them back and keep them bottled up.

* * *

***Naoko and Gin trying to revive the author.***

**Gin: I don' think this is working.**

**Naoko: I've got an idea…EmpressSaix my brother is walking around shirtless and he's sparkling like a sissy vampire!**

***EmpressSaix wakes up and looks around…then glares at Gin and Naoko***

**EmpressSaix: I'll deal with you two later, anyway I meant to post this over a week ago but time and school got the better of me. (And yes its true Gin Ichimaru and I have the same birthday (Sept. 10)) This chapter was much longer than I thought it would be so I had to break it in half. And yes I am still working on **_**Sibling Rivalry**_**, so just be patient on that.**

**Please review as always.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: New perspectives

***Hey guys I'm back. I hoped you liked the last chapter and if you're wondering about Gin and Naoko well...**

***Gin and Naoko tied up together in a closet***

**Anyway I wanted to finish this fic up the end of the year...but I don't think that's gonna happen. **

**And another thing I may use symbolism, metaphors, imagery all sorts of things so if you pick up on something mention it in your review. As you may have noticed Orihime is not my favorite character (she can die for all I care) so I may subtly rip on her. **

**Uryu: So your way of subtle is by calling her a bitch?**

**Me: In my defense at least I didn't go over the top...not yet anyway. Please review you know I love it when you **

**do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OC's.***

**

* * *

**

A lone figure trekked through the sand and stone of Las Noches. Her feet were on auto-pilot, just moving forward. On the outside Naoko looked whole and unscathed but on the inside she was an absolute mess. She felt numb yet in pain, her emotions were running about madly.

_I think you should go back Naoko. You really hurt your brother...and what if this is the last time you see him alive? Do you really want the last thing he remembers of you is how angry you were? Naomi persisted. _

Naoko didn't reply.

The blonde reaper didn't say anymore, it wouldn't matter. Naoko wouldn't hear or listen to her right now, she was still too numb.

_My brother was willing to trade me...for a busty damsel bitch. I'm nothing to him aren't I?_

_Futilely Naomi voices her disagreement, "No, you're wrong. Uryu cares a lot about you and you should go back and make sure he's okay."_

Naoko sat down on a smooth flat rock and laid her head on her knees, arms wrapped around and cried. She let every sob and croaks wrack through her, she shivered and shake out every tear. The distressed girl was too far into her crying to notice a little Arrancar girl walk up to her.

Neliel grabbed the crying girl's arm and tried to get her attention.

"Hey, why are you crying?" She asked, her voice had a slight lisp to it.

Naoko looked up to see a small child with blue-green hair and wide hazel eyes. She had a red streak of possibly paint across her face under her eyes and a large scar down her forehead. Naoko could tell she was an Arrancar because of the skull of, what looked to her, a goat.

The little girl repeated herself, "Why are you crying?"

Naoko looked away and tried to pry her arm from the girl's unusually strong grip. "Go away."

"Not until you tell Nel why you were crying. Maybe Nel can help."

"I said go away. There's nothing you can do for me."

Neliel was usually persistent and she could see that this girl was very sad plus Nel had hoped that this girl could heal Grimmjow like Orihime could.

"Well can you help Nel then?" Naoko turned to look at the now distressed child. "Can you heal people? Master Grimmjow really needs help."

The Quincy's eyes widened when she heard the Espada's name. _Oh God what has Grimmjow done now?_ Naoko stood and let the girl lead her over to a bloody beaten man. He almost looked unrecognizable except for the splash of bright blue hair. His chest was barely moving, his gasping breath almost too silent to hear, even his blood from his wounds was slowing to a thin trickle.

Naoko fell to her knees next to his prone form. She pressed two fingers to his neck, and to her relief he still had a pulse. Her mind went blank as her eyes remained glued to the pooling blood, she couldn't remember what to do. She was jarred from her thoughts when she heard Grimmjow coming to.

The injured Arrancar pried open his bleary eyes to see Naoko leaning over him. He couldn't help but grin despite the amount of pain he was in.

"Glad to see your okay there." He croaked.

The tight grip that held Naoko's chest loosened. She breathed a sigh of relief, "I wish I could say the same to you. What on earth happened to you?"

The last moments of GIrmmjow's battle came to his mind. He remembered fighting Ichigo, then Nnoitora coming out of nowhere and then Ichigo beginning to fight him. "It's a long story, that's going to end with me killing either Nnoitora or Kurosaki, whoever I find first."

Naoko nodded along as she collected and threaded reishi particles into a thin but strong thread. Carefully she stuck the needle point through his tough skin and pulled it through. She continued this pattern until the cut had been sewn shut; she tied a knot at the end and bit the string off to start on the next wound.

Grimmjow and Nel looked on with amazement as Naoko literally sewed Gimmjow back together. Despite her look of determination and concentration Grimmjow could see she was hiding something. Normally he wouldn't have given a rat's ass about anyone else's problems but Naoko was different.

"Did you find your brother?" He dared to ask.

Naoko stopped mid-stitch, her eyes screamed pain and anger. She slowly resumed sewing.

"Yes, I did. But I wish I hadn't." She whispered. Without looking up Naoko could see their puzzled faces and knew they were going to ask what she meant. "I don't think he came here for me. He came here for Orihime, he wanted to save her and look like a hero. Perhaps I should've left him and Renji to face Szayel on their own."

"Wait a minute, you fought against Szayel?" Grimmjow asked. Nel's eyes widened at the mention of Szayel's name, as though a bell in her head went off.

"Yes, and I killed that bastard pretty damn easy too." Naoko scoffed.

"You sure about that," Grimmjow growled. "Szayel may be a freak and in my opinion he's pretty damn weak. I don't know how in Hell he's older brother became my Fracción while he became an Espada. But Szayel's got some seriously fucked up tricks up his sleeves. You sure he's dead?"

Naoko pulled the thread through another cut, "Yes, I'm sure. I shot an arrow right through his head. I'm pretty sure no one can come back from that."

"I don't know Naoko; someone like Szayel just doesn't seem like the type that will go down easy." The injured panther mumbled.

Naoko shook her head, "Whatever dead is dead. If he went down that easy then the ninth and tenth Espada should be easy too. I mean they're a lower rank than Szayel."

A sharp laugh came from the slowly healing man. "I'll let you in on a little secret kid. The ranking system here doesn't go from one to ten like I bet you thought, instead it goes zero through nine."

The Quincy's eyes widened.

"That means that Szayel is the second weakest. Hell the ninth Espada, in most opinions, isn't even an Arrancar...he's a Gillian."

Naoko's eyes just about popped out of her head_. If Szayel is the second to last...and the last isn't even an Arrancar...and my brother and a Lieutenant level Soul Reaper combined couldn't bring him down. Then we're pretty much screwed..._

Grimmjow and Nel noticed she had gone pale and her eyes were bugging out. Seeing that his wounds were close to being fully healed Grimmjow slowly sat up, he looked up and let out a deep growl. Naoko turned around to be tackled by a flash of pink.

"Puppy! You're alive!" That squeal could only belong to Yachiru as she tightened he squeeze on Naoko's neck.

"Yachiru?" Naoko yelped in disbelief as she sat up again.

"Well, you're alive after all. That's good; I could really go for another re-match against ya'." Growled Kenpachi.

Kenpachi and Grimmjow locked eyes for a split second before reaching for their weapons. Naoko shook off Yachiru and stopped both men from attacking.

"Kenpachi, Grimmjow stop! We're all friends or at least allies here alright." Naoko commanded in a hard tone. One that left no room for argument. Both men slowly sheathed their weapons, still keeping their eyes on each other. Unlike their female comrades who were quickly becoming friends.

_Wait a minute. If Kenpachi and Yachiru are here then that means!_

"Kenpachi are...?" Naoko was about to ask before her voice caught.

"I know what you're going to ask and no they're not here. Ikkaku and Yumichika are in the Living World with the other Captains." He growled.

Naoko had heard Aizen's long winded speech, she didn't pay attention but she did catch that he and his cronies were going to the Living World. Naoko grabbed Kenpachi's tattered haori and yanked him closer to her, their noses barely touching.

"Why the Hell..." She snarled.

"Listen those two can handle themselves. There a Hell of a lot stronger than people think, you should know, they'll be fine."

Naoko was still fuming. "I'm going to hold you to that. I swear if Yumichika dies I will kill you."

_How dare he send my love into the heart of a tremendous battle, one where Aizen will be present. God knows what sort of danger Yumi's in!_

"You know, Yumichika fought tooth and nail to try and come here because of you. Yachiru and I promised him and your ma we'd find and bring you back alive. But seeing as your okay well..."

Naoko felt touched. She absent mindedly fingered the lilac stone pendent. _Yumi... I love you, just please don't die on me._

"Kenpachi, you said the other captains does that include?"

Again Zaraki answered without having to hear more, "No your mother isn't fighten' there. She along with the two new captains are staying in Soul Society. Holdn' down the fort ya' know. Besides she'll be fine, she was more worried about you and your brother."

Naoko gently closed her eyes, still keeping the stone between her fingers.

_Yumi...Mother...Everyone please live!_

_

* * *

_

_World of the Living_

Yumichika Asyegawa stopped in his tracks. He rested his hand on his heart, he had felt blossom within a sudden and powerful warmth. When that happened he instantly thought of Naoko. Her pale marble white skin, sapphire blue eyes, long silky cobalt hair, thin curvy figure, and strong resilient spirit all came flooding to his mind.

_Naoko...my love...I know your alive._ That was the greatest relief Yumichika had ever known.

With a smile painted on his face, Yumichika tightened his grip on his sword and raised his eyes to meet that of Cuulhorne.

"Have you finally realized you're going to die at my beautiful hand Soul Reaper?" The trans-gender Arrancar said smugly.

"No, I'm just glad that my love is alive. That has given my resolve a much needed boost." Yumichika called back.

"Not that it will do an ugly creature like you any good." Hissed Cuulhorne.

Yumichika flicked his hair back, still smiling. "We'll see about that."

* * *

_Soul Society_

A russet spiky haired young man sat down cross legged on the grass in the center of the small Zen like garden. Next to him sat solemnly, meditating, a very large tall black man with a neat trim beard and moustache. The young man, who looked of American origin, started to twitch.

"Ahh! How can you do this? I'm so bored!" He yelped.

"You need to have patience, Captain Flynn." Murmured the large man.

"Forget patience. I'm bored, where's Sakura?" Flynn asked.

"Right here Flynn, no need to get worked up." Said a soft voice.

Both men looked to see standing next to the wooden railing was their female companion, Sakura Ishida. Despite her smile and composed look, both men could see worry and fear etched on her visage.

Both men, Stanly Marcus Flynn and Diallo Harumi, had a strong friendship with her. All three had become captains at the same time. Flynn and Diallo were both transferred from North America and a sub-division in Africa. Even though it infuriated Yamamoto that the two other Head Captains had sent and stationed two of their own he had no choice but to accept them.

Flynn decided to reiterate his already worn out comfort. "Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure your kids are fine. From what you told us, I think they'll be able to handle themselves nicely."

She smiled at his attempt to soothe her slowly fraying nerves, "I know. But a mother can't help but worry and you don't need to worry about Lieutenant Matsumoto."

Flynn's face turned a deep pink. It was well known and quite obvious that he held passionate feelings for the busty blonde. But he kept his emotions and actions in check, he didn't know the whole story between her and Gin. Just that they had a long and colorful history. Flynn wonders how anyone could just up and leave someone like Rangiku.

"Yeah...yeah I know." He stuttered.

Diallo lifted his head to the sky; a gentle wind blew past all three. It gentle caressed their exposed skin, a phantom touch. Suddenly all three froze and went rigid.

_Is it me or did I just have the biggest feeling of déjà vu?_ Sakura wondered, her eyes wide.

"Do you guys get the feeling...that we've done this before? Like exactly the same thing?" Flynn asked a little freaked out.

"This is either a foreboding hint at what is to come or a pure coincidence." Diallo murmured.

* * *

***First off, we'll be focusing on these three captains for a while and the real Karakura town and some other very surprising stuff. :D If I can get off my lazy ass and type and post it...**

**Later on I will explain about Flynn and Diallo, and yes they are my OC's. I feel like I'm forgetting something...oh yeah!**

***runs and opens closet***

**EmpressSaix: Oh crap...**

***Naoko and Gin missing from closet***

**EmpressSaix: I'm doomed...Please Review and HELP!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: More Plots Unfold

***Currently looking out for Gin and Naoko***

**I have no idea where those two went and now I'm becoming paranoid that their out to get me. Anyway the next few chapters will be dealing with the goings on of the other characters (aside from the ones in Hueco Mundo).**

**Please review and...mfphm**

**Gin: Hey everyone EmpressSaix is...uh going to take a break for a while. Naoko remember to use a double knot on her wrists and ankles. **

**Naoko: Got it! This is what you get for locking use in a closet.**

**Gin: Anyway EmpressSaix claims nothing Bleach related save for her OC's. Naoko we agreed to just stick her in the closet not give to Szayel or Mayuri to use as a test subject!**

* * *

_(The previous night)_

Flynn sat in the Zen like garden with Diallo waiting for Sakura. He pulled his arms closer around himself as the chilly wind blew past them.

He sighed, "I'm so bored where's Sakura?"

"I'm right here Flynn, no need to get worked up." Said a soft voice.

Both men turned to see standing next to the wooden railing was their female companion, Sakura Ishida.

"And here _I am_." Hissed a malevolent voice.

Before either captain could react the lone figure pulled out his sword and whispered, "Shatter."

A split second later the three captains collapsed, two others emerged from the shadows to join the lone figure.

"That was pretty easy eh Aizen?" Chirped Gin as he walked over to look at the three bodies on the ground. "So these are our replacements? They don't look so tough."

"Two of them are foreigners. It seems the Gotei 13 is becoming desperate if they have to acquire help from other countries." Tousen said.

"Why don't you both take these men back to their rooms?" Aizen asked or rather commanded. "I'll take the young woman. Your both free to do what you wish just don't get caught. I have matters of my own to attend to."

Both Gin and Tousen exchanged quick looks behind Aizen's back. Their charismatic boss bent down to pick up the unconscious Quincy captain. Her hair falling like a cobalt waterfall, her pale skin illuminated by the moon light, Aizen couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret that he hadn't snatched her when he had the chance. _You would've made a lovely queen of the white desert. It's a pity I didn't take you when I should have. Who knew you actually possessed some strength?_

A gentle vicious smirk crept over his face. Aizen did have an opportunity to snatch up the serene Quincy but she always seemed to be wary of Aizen. Whenever the two crossed paths she would eye him for a very long time with her narrowed piercing blue eyes, she would choose her words carefully whenever she spoke. And when their encounter ended he could always hear the fast paced scuffling of her feet, trying to get as far away from him as she could without breaking out into a run.

He quietly entered his old bedroom-that now belonged to the woman in his arms-which still looked the same as he had left it. Aizen laid Sakura down on the large soft bed.

"Now pardon me. But I need to have a word with your lieutenant." He whispered in her ear. Sakura's face twisted in pain for a brief moment and she shuddered.

* * *

Momo Hinamori, for the umpteenth time, could not sleep. She was finally back in her own room and in her own bed. But she just couldn't sleep for there was so much going through her mind. The main focus being Aizen and Hitsugaya and the outcome of their certain battle. Her heart was brutally torn between them. Hitsugaya was her best friend yet she held too much adoration for Aizen to just let him go. Plus her fragile mind refused to accept that Aizen was the traitor, a small part of her foolish heart held out hope that this was just a big misunderstanding.

She was jarred from her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in?" Hinamori asked quietly. She had no idea as to who would visit her. Her captain was well aware of how much sleep Hinamori needed so she rarely bothered her at this hour.

She slowly got out of bed, wrapped a blanket around her and walked to the door. When she opened it no one was there. Her brows knitted together quizzically, she looked to the left down the hall and saw no one, looked to the right and still no one. Hinamori rationalized that she was hearing things. But when she closed the door and turned around she realized she hadn't been imaging things.

There standing in front of her, though he looked different, was Aizen. He looked distressed and quite worried.

"Cap...tain? Captain Aizen?" She whispered.

"Hinamori I'm so glad I found you." Aizen sighed with relief. He opened his arms and Hinamori jumped into them. She felt the familiar warmth, comfort and safety of his embrace.

Hinamori stepped back to look at him. He didn't have his glasses but his eyes still looked warm and inviting. His soft brown hair was slicked back with a curl in the front that gave him a heartthrob handsome appearance.

"You look different but, but in a good way." Hinamori stuttered.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. Please forgive me for putting you through so much I see that's put a strain on you, I'm sorry." Aizen implored though on the inside he was rolling his eyes and groaning. But he had to get on with it. "Hinamori there is something I must tell you. But you have to promise to keep it as a secret and you must have faith and hope no matter what happens."

Hinamori nodded.

"I was able to break away from Gin's control over me but only for a short while. I had originally gone with him to try and stop him but I ended up in his control, but not for this moment. I need to tell you that I will stop him even if it costs me my life." Hinamori gave a slight gasp. Aizen smirked behind his practiced mask, it was just too easy.

"But I will find away to come back as your captain very soon. So what I need you to do is keep this secret to yourself. If you and I, and I pray this doesn't happen, cross paths on the battle field I'll most likely be back under Gin's control. So please forgive anything I may do. Do I have your word that you'll do this for me Momo?"

Hinamori's face turned a deep red at the sound of Aizen using her first name. She nodded, feeling breathless and light headed. Aizen smiled and gave her a light peck on the cheek and quickly departed.

The young naïve lieutenant stood there gently touching her cheek.

* * *

In the Squad Ten barracks Gin Ichimaru stealth fully made his way to certain someone's room. He slowly pushed the door all he intended was to get a peak at her but his heart and feet had other ideas. He slithered into her room like he had so many times before.

Her golden hair sprawled out under her, it so tempting for Gin to stroke it. Her creamy skin under the soft moonlight looked to be glowing. And he knew he would see crystal clear blues eyes under her eye lids. But he could see dark bruise like bags under her eyes. Gin cocked his head to the side, his smile gone and he opened his eyes a crack to really get a good look at her.

_Sorry about all this Ran-chan...but I got no choice. Trust me this is a Hell of a lot better than the alternative._

And as always Gin turned and swept out of the room.

Rangiku Matsumoto opened her sleepy eyes. She could've sworn there was someone just in her room. Seeing no one now she shook it off as a dream and went back to sleep.

* * *

The three men reunited at the rendezvous spot and entered the all too familiar gaping swirling black abyss known as a Garganta. Stepping in and the jaws closing behind them Gin finally asked.

"Hey Aizen, if ya' don' mind my asking. What was the point to all that? I mean risking entering the Seireitei and all? What was that?"

Aizen gave him a calm seductive smirk, "Be patient Gin all well be clear soon."

They soon entered the palace and waiting for them were three almost identical Arrancar almost the same build and size of the three men. They were generic Arrancar wearing the same uniform and carrying a red, blue or yellow sword at their hips. Their eyes were the same color of the swords they carried; they all had short black, brown or blonde hair.

Gin's eyebrow quirked up and cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"

But Aizen merely smiled. "I'm glad you three arrived. I trust you've been briefed on your parts"

"Yes Lord Aizen." They said in unison.

Aizen's smirk slithered across his face, "Excellent," he pulled out Kyōka Suigetsu and murmured "Shatter"

* * *

_(Present Day Living World)_

The captains paused in their separate skirmishes to see the large freighting Hollow Fūrā dispel the flaming cage that held the three traitors. Aizen calmly ran his hand through his hair as everyone else starred, mouths agape.

"Damn, bastard..." Hitsugaya stutters his rage growing.

Aizen looks out onto the field just by the look of things his Espada had everything under control. There was no need for him to be here, now the trouble that a pesky orange haired teen was stirring up in Hueco Mundo was different.

"Gin, Tousen I believe our dear Espada have everything under control. Shall we?" Aizen gestured to the opening Garganta. His cronies nodded and followed.

"What's wrong Aizen? Don't tell me you're retreating?" Bellowed Captain Komamura.

"Of course not. It's just there are more pressing matters that require my attention. And I fully trust that my Espada will handle everything here." Aizen replied casually.

Before anyone could stop him the portal had already zipped shut.

"Told ya' you shouldn't' have left the Hōgyoku in Hueco Mundo." Gin chirps.

Aizen sighs, "Be quiet Gin."

* * *

_(Soul Society)_

The last Hollow that was a part of the invading army of said creatures dissolved after being slain by Captain Ishida. She sheathed her sword and wiped her sweaty and bloody brow. She along with the rest of the Soul Society had been caught unawares as a massive army of various Hollows managed to invade through multiple Garganta.

Using quick burst of Shunpo she rejoined her tired and injured comrades, or at least one of them. Captain Harumi gave out orders to a few groups of subordinates from different squads. The sudden attack had forced all thirteen Squads to work together. It was surprising how quickly enemies could put aside their differences and work together.

Her large friend didn't appear as injured or worn down as her. But he noticed the toll on her, "I take it your battles were quite eventful."

"That's one way to put it." Sakura looked around "Where's Flynn?"

"I'm not sure. He said he couldn't feel someone's reiatsu and he took off. He looked quite pale and frightened. "

Sakura groaned. _Flynn whatever it is your doing you better get your ass back here or I'll drag it back._

Suddenly a delicate Hell butterfly fluttered down, Sakura extended her hand to let it land.

"Sakura! Diallo! He's here! Aizen's here in the real Karakura!"

* * *

**Gin: Oh geez EmpressSaix that was one Hell of a long chapter!**

**Naoko: I'll say. Hey why did Aizen go and talk with Hinamori?**

***Gin pulls out a note***

**Gin: It says here the authoress put that in for three reasons: one because the authoress likes to mess with Hinamori's mind, two because Aizen is a sick bastard like that to screw with her head even more, and three that their little talk is going to play a role in a future fanfic of EmpressSaix's. **

**Naoko: Weird, oh and if you're wondering where the delightful authoress is...she's in the closet.**

**Gin: Hey Naoko did you see what happened to your brother in Ch. 429?**

**Naoko: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T REMIND ME! *Goes off in corner and cries***

**Gin: Sheesh...anyway folks if you want us to release EmpressSaix you need to review. Seriously folks we're holding the authoress as a hostage for more reviews. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Teamwork

***Hey guys I'm back and yes I escaped the closet how you may ask...well I'll tell you later.**

***Gin and Naoko on the ground twitching***

**The recent chapters I wanted to expand my view on other characters than just Naoko and the others stuck in Hueco Mundo. (And here I thought you would appreciate a little change of pace) I thought here we could switch the spotlight from Naoko and Uryu onto their parents instead. **

**I'm also going to adjust Sakura's Bankai too so it'll be different then in the first story.**

**Just read and review folks.***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OC's (honestly you should all know that by now)***

* * *

Both Sakura and Diallo froze at their friend's frantic message. They exchanged brief startled glances; they didn't need to say it. Before departing Sakura quickly found Nanao.

"Lieutenant Ise I need you to keep everything in order Captain Harumi and I are needed elsewhere." Sakura said trying to withhold any apprehension in her voice.

"Of course Captain. Is something wrong?" She asked. Mentally she was praying Kyōraku wasn't involved.

"I hope not." Sakura muttered before taking off in a high powered Shunpo.

The real Karakura had been completely uprooted, placed in the outskirts of the Soul Society and in its place a fake town had been created. The residents in the real town had been put under a very deep sleep.

Diallo and Sakura made their way to the real town hoping that this wasn't happening.

_What happened? Had all the other captains been defeated? Had they been overpowered by the Espada alone or did Aizen lend a hand? And if that's true...then what hope do we have? _Sakura thought worriedly.

The town was in sight and the pair could make out two men fighting on a rooftop. One was Flynn but the other looked to be...Gin Ichimaru. _It can't be..._ Flynn turned and spotted his comrades but he also saw two other men heading for them.

"Sakura! Diallo! Look out!" He cried.

A dark skinned man tackled and threw Diallo onto the roof of another building, while the other man slammed Sakura down onto the street. Diallo struggled to get up; he found a deep cut running the length of his arm on his right arm. Sakura had a deep bleeding wound on her shoulder along with numerous pounding bruises.

Diallo looked up to see the man that attacked him. He had dark skin with dark brown dreadlocks and pupil less eyes. He wore a white sleeveless jacket and black hakama and a band-like visor across his eyes.

Diallo knew exactly who he was, "You are Kaname Tousen correct?"

"That would be correct." Tousen hissed as he drew his sword. Diallo wasted no time in grabbing his sword.

Sakura pushed herself up ignoring the blood trickling down her arm.

"I'm sorry did you get hurt?" The voice belonging to the man walking nonchalantly towards her.

The Quincy captain wasted no time in drawing her sword. She gripped it tightly in her shivering hands.

"What the Hell are you doing here Aizen?" She asked coldly.

Aizen merely smirked. His bloody sword held lazily in hand. "You know very well why I'm here."

Flynn paused to catch quick glimpses of his comrades. _This is so not good..._ Then he looked at Rangiku. She was still out cold but the bleeding from her neck wound had stopped.

He gave a frustrated sigh; he knew this fight was going nowhere he had to fully release it.

"Since this fight isn't going anywhere how about we make it a little more interesting?" Flynn said. He lifted his sword up and brought down like a whip crying, "Bankai Trenchant Fouetter Vigne!"

The blade glowed a dark green and split and grew into seven longer barbed blades. Layered pieces of black and green armor covered Flynn's arms, legs, part of his head and his whole chest.

The American lifted his sword again and brought it down, Gin flash stepped away in time to avoid most of the attack though one of the blades stuck to his arm. The barbs grew and dug into his arm, tearing away a generous amount of flesh as Flynn pulled his weapon back.

"I didn't think a stupid American could be scary. This will be fun." Gin said with his sick smile.

* * *

"Hmm it seems one of my comrade's wishes to end his fight quickly by using his Bankai. I on the other hand prefer to enjoy my fights and like to savior them." Diallo hummed.

"You're no better than that demon Zaraki." Snapped Tousen.

"Whom you call a demon I call a magnificent sparring partner. Now are we going to waste time talking or are you going to be a man and fight me?" The large mustached man asked.

Tousen answered by swinging his sword at him.

* * *

_This...can't be... He can't..._

"Is something wrong...Sakura? You look a bit pale." Aizen purred.

"That's Captain Ishida to you. No nothing is wrong." Sakura coldly snapped back. She lifted her sword and ran her finger up the dull side of the blade, "Dissolve Kasumi."

The blade of the katana slowly disintegrated, like sand being blown in the wind, leavening only the hilt and guard. A thick swirling mist appeared, crawling over the ground, ghostly coiling around the feet and legs of those standing in its midst.

"So this is your Shikai I'm assuming? It leaves much to be desired, especially when compared to others." Aizen said in a lulled voice.

"As my daughter likes to say, looks can be deceiving and I'm not through yet." Sakura asserted. She held the hilt of her sword in her left hand and placed the palm of her right hand on the bottom of the hilt. "Bankai, Akai Tora no Kiri."

The metal shimmered and turned into a more liquid substance. It covered her left hand, turning into a silver gauntlet. The glove was made of layered silver metal and ran up the length of her arm and hand. The fingers had long thick bluish claws sticking out. Her hakama changed from ink black to snow white, a thin short gauzy white veil was draped on her head. On her face were silver tiger strips that matched the stripes on a real tigers face.

"How cute. You're trying to look menacing. But I believe it's time for this little kitty to lose her nine lives." Aizen flash stepped out of sight.

His sword was about to make contact with her back but she spun around and grabbed his sword with her gauntleted hand. She tightened her grip and threw him aside. Sakura quickly Shunpoed and raked her claws across his side.

_Is he toying with me? From what I've heard from the others Aizen is supposed to be this incredible villain. He could've killed me by now. So why not?_

"This little kitty needs to be de-clawed." Aizen hissed but in a pleasant tone.

He had appeared right in front of her and quickly seized her arm in a cold vice grip. His sword glinted in the sun followed by a splash of Sakura's crimson blood.

* * *

_Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? Why?_

Ryuken Ishida asked himself for the thousandth time. If Uryu ever found out his father was helping a Soul Reaper he knew his son wouldn't let him live it down. But on a good conscious he couldn't let Isshin handle three Arrancar on his own. Besides there was a particular reiatsu that Ryuken wanted to see for himself, just to put his mind at ease.

_It's not her. It can't be her. She's dead._ He kept reminding himself.

"Well which one do you want?" The ex-captain asked.

"I'll assist the person fighting in the street. You?"

"I'll help out the scrawny guy with the red hair."

Both men darted off in their own direction. As Ryuken neared the oddly familiar reiatsu he kept chiding himself.

_It isn't her. It isn't her. It can't be her. It...is her_. He pressed himself up against a building and almost fell to his knees in shock. His wife in a captain's uniform, haori and all fighting against a black haired Arrancar. The Arrancar was about to cut her again. But Ryuken quickly grabbed Sakura and instead took the swords bite for her.

Sakura was absolutely stunned. Ryuken had just taken a severe blow to his side, blood was already pouring out, but he looked completely unfazed. _Just like always. Even when we were kids he could take all sorts of pain and keep his stoic calm. _Sakura was leaning back in the crook of his arm. Ryuken slowly helped her stand up despite the screaming protest of his newly gained wound.

Both stood frozen in shock, just staring at each other. Sakura broke the eye contact by wrapping her arms tightly around Ryuken's neck. Stunned at first he slowly returned the gesture, holding her close and tight to him. Sakura leaned back a little to really get a good look at him.

Uryu was right when he said what all the stress and demand of life had done to him. He looked worn down, his slightly gaunt with pale black circles underneath his, now wide with shock, brown eyes. His hair had gone from its deep shade to a stark silvery white; in Sakura's opinion she thought it made him look distinguished. But he looked so pale and wan, like someone who's had multiple doses of life's pain.

Ryuken couldn't believe what he was seeing. His wife, still the same but still different, in his arms. She still had ink black hair that fell just past her shoulders, she even had the same hairclip the bright pink cherry blossom nestled above her right ear. Her eyes were still a deep sapphire blue, a trait both their children had inherited. Her skin was a beautiful pearly white decorated with silver tiger markings.

In an instant Sakura pressed her lips to his, romantic impulse she reasoned, and Ryuken returned the gesture. Suddenly both felt a large spike of reiatsu. The figure standing in front of them did not look amused.

"Now that we've got all this disgusting romantic garbage out of the way. Are you two ready to die or not?" He demanded in a tone unfit for Aizen.

_Something defiantly isn't right..._ Sakura mused.

"Ryuken who do you see in front of us?" Sakura asked.

"A dark haired Arrancar carrying a red hilted sword. Why?" He answered back.

"Thought so. Because I see Aizen but I don't really think it's the actual Aizen." She replied.

Sakura looked down at her gauntleted hand. Kasumi, her zanpaktuo, had been discussing a new technique Kasumi had wanted to teach Sakura. _The best way to learn is through experience._

Sakura took a few steps forward and extended out, her gauntleted hand the claws out and gleaming. The claws began to emit a soft blue glow and the mist began crawling around her in a circle.

"Crack the illusion, shatter the mirage and dissolve the deceiver of our senses." Sakura murmured in a low grave voice.

Three beams of light shot from her three of her fingers. One hit Aizen right in the chest, the other two bounced off him and shot through Tousen and Gin. All three froze and slowly hair thin cracks began to appear like glass slowly getting to its breaking point.

* * *

Then the images of the three mean shattered and the pieces fell like broken glass. In their places stood three similar looking Arrancar. Flynn and Diallo stopped and looked in stunned confusion.

"What the Hell?" Flynn muttered in confusion.

The image of Gin Ichimaru cracked and shattered like glass. Instead stood a blonde Arrancar with a yellow hilted katana. The Arrancar looked just as stunned as Flynn.

A smirk spread over Flynn's face. "Well ain't this lucky. Now that I know you're not really Gin I don't have to hold back. "

He lifted his sword ready to attack and to finish the enemy.

"Wa-wait! We can work this out can't we? I was just following Lord AIzen's order that's all. I'm not at fault here!" The blonde Arrancar pleaded.

"Well that's just too damn bad. You attacked a dear friend of mine and you're going to pay dearly for that." Flynn hissed. "Grow and cut down Trenchant."

The swords blades vibrated and glowed a deep green. One of them slithered up like a cobra and shot foreword straight through the still pleading Arrancar, slicing him open vertically in two. The blade returned and Flynn recalled his Bankai.

Isshin blinked in surprise, the guy could pack a decent punch, turns out that American didn't need his help after all.

"For a foreigner you're not so bad." He said.

Flynn sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Hey thanks. We Americans take pride in our sword's strength."

The older Soul Reaper looked out to the roof across from them where Diallo was still fighting. He then shot his gaze down to the street where he caught sight of the reunited couple.

* * *

"How the Hell did you do that? Lord Aizen never said anything about anyone being able to counteract his sword's abilities!" The panicked black haired Arrancar stammered.

Sakura stood strong even though she felt her strength slowly ebbing away. _Kasumi did say there was a price to this technique. _

"My sword does not like having secrets being kept from her. She feels only she should be allowed to do that." Sakura answered.

Ryuken could only stare in surprise at his wife and her new different strength. _She's changed but she still looks and feels the same._

"Well I'll still kill you either way you bitch!" The Arrancar screamed as he came charging towards with his sword drawn.

Before he could advance any farther the mist quickly coiled around his body immobilizing him, like a snake wrapping a mouse. The mist coiled tighter and tighter squeezing out the air in his lungs. With her sharp claws Sakura ran them through his neck just barley decapitating him.

The enemy dead Sakura retracted her Bankai and sheathed her sword. She didn't dare turn around for fear of whatever look her husband would give for acting so savagely. Instead she a light hand on her shoulder, from the corner of her eye she saw not disgust but worry.

"I'm fine and I apologize for attacking him in such a beastly manner." She said, still not making eye contact.

"Don't apologize. He was the enemy you did what you had to do." Ryuken said gently.

"Good God what happened to you two?" A booming voice rang out.

Both turned to see Isshin, Flynn who was cradling an unconscious Rangiku and Diallo who had finished his fight with ease.

"Well I haven't seen you in quite awhile Kurosaki. You look as stupid as ever." Sakura sarcastically drawled.

Isshin smirked, "Nice to see you too Sakura and may I say you look-"

He was cut off by Sakura's fist coming in contact, quite hard and fast, with his jaw. The force of the punch actually knocked him to the ground. Isshin rubbed his aching jaw as Sakura towered over him.

"That was for breaking your promise to protect Masaki, idiot. Ichigo told me everything, including how she was killed by a Hollow seven years after I died! I was a fool to trust that you would protect her!" Sakura screeched.

Isshin knew there was nothing he could say to pacify Sakura. "All I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that she died, I'm sorry I couldn't protect her. Believe me Sakura that's a guilt I've been living with since."

Sakura's anger died down a little at hearing his apology. She could grudgingly admit that he truly did care and love her best friend. People die, death doesn't care who it takes as long as it takes someone. That thought sent a deep chill through her.

The images of her children Uryu and Naoko flashed through her mind_. I pray they're safe and have found each other. _

"So dramatic fights aside anyone want to tell me why the Hell we just fought clones of the three ex-captains? And I thought you had to see that Aizen guy's sword's abilities to be affected by them? So how...?" Flynn slowed down at the last part. He, Diallo, and Sakura all froze.

That was no dream that was real. Aizen and his cohorts had snuck into the Soul Society and caught three captains unawares.

"We tell no one of this understand?" Diallo growled. Sakura and Flynn nodded, none of the other captains needed to know about this.

Sakura turned to the two other gentlemen, "You two can keep a secret right?"

Isshin and Ryuken exchanged quick glances and gave her a confident nod.

* * *

Back in Hueco Mundo in the dark depths of Las Noches stood three men in front of a large computer monitor. They had just finished observing their successors fight with the disguised Arrancar.

"Well besides that being entertaining and all why did we do this again?" Gin asked innocently.

Aizen smirked as he sent the video data to a small organization nestled in the country of Germany.

"Because Gin our allies in Europe need to know what they're up against should we ever need their help. Besides it was interesting to see what our successors' could do."

Aizen switched the monitor off before walking out, Gin and Tousen following suit. "Now it's time to take care of that pestilent boy and his friends. I will not have a gaggle of foolish teenagers make a mess of my palace."

* * *

***Good God this is so freaking long. I actually think this is by far my longest chapter ever. First off Aizen tricked the other captains because he is a sadistic bastard looking for entertainment and what he meant by his allies in Germany more of that will be revealed in the sequel of this fic. Second I know I made Ryuken a bit OOC when it came to him seeing his wife as a Soul Reaper. I had a lot of trouble there. Third yes we will be getting back to Naoko and Uryu in Hueco Mundo so there. **

**Translations:**

**Trenchant—(French) Sharp**

**Fouetter vinge—(French) Whipping Vine**

**Akai Tora no Kiri—Rosen Tiger of the Mist**

***Gin and Naoko still unconscious and twitching***

**Me: I should probably have someone look at those two shouldn't I?**

**Please review and have a Happy New Year!***


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Instinctive Protection

***Awesome my twentieth chapter! We are now back in Hueco Mundo with Naoko and Uryu. There'll be some major drama in this chapter. Plus IshiNemu fluff and Nemu's Bankai in this story is the same as the one **_**in Sibling Rivalry.**_** I hope you like and review.**

**Me: Hey SasuTenLuvr what's the matter? Don't like a little romance? LOL**

**Naoko: I don't think that's the kind of romance she was thinking EmpressSaix.**

**Me: *shrugs shoulders* Meh, my story my rules.***

* * *

Naoko and Rukia stood back to back between Rudobone and his army of weak but numerous Hollows. After meeting and talking with Kenpachi and Grimmjow each decided to go their own way. Grimmjow and Nel went east, Kenpachi and Yachiru went west and Naoko continued straight on. Naoko, by chance, met up with Rukia, Chad and unfortunately Renji.

Neither of them protested when Naoko joined the fray. After battling through the first wave of Hollows Naoko and Rukia managed to make to the source which was Rudobone. His release made him look like a tree with branches sprouting out from his back.

Rukia cleverly used her ice-based sword to freeze his branches and stop his production of soldiers.

"If your power is to breed soldiers like fruit ten the answer is simple. A frozen branch can't bear fruit is self-evident. You shouldn't have shown us your power." Rukia stated coldly.

"Nice move Rukia." Naoko complemented.

"Thanks."

Suddenly a large monstrous hand shot out from the wall crushing Rudobone. The demolition of the wall spread to the ledge the girls had been standing on. Both swiftly jumped down onto the white sand careful to avoid the falling rubble.

"What the Hell?" Renji screamed in surprise.

"That's...Yammy." Said Chad.

"It can't be..." Naoko muttered in shock. The last time she had seen Yammy he was big but not this big. "He must've at least doubled or tripled in size."

"You mean this is the Espada Hitsugaya mentioned?" Renji asked.

"Yeah but it's strange...We fought once before and he was a big guy. But nothing like this." Said Chad in his normal even tone.

"What do you mean he got bigger? How the Hell could that have happened?" Renji screeched.

"I don't know. But he's definitely different...he's many times bigger..." The muscular teen murmured.

"Damn it...I won't let that four-eyed bastard get away. I'll kill him!" Yammy roared.

_Four-eyes? Does he mean my brother? Did Uryu encounter Yammy?_ Naoko though worriedly.

Suddenly a large Cero like blast came crashing down from up above in the sky. The immense reiatsu caused the four of them to stop and stare.

"What the Hell's going on now?" Renji cried out.

"It came from above..." Chad stuttered in shock.

"That reiatsu...could it be Ichigo?" Rukia wondered out loud.

"What is going on up there?" Naoko asked.

When the sudden wave passed Naoko tried to feel for her brother's reiatsu but found it very weak and fading fast. Her eyes shot open and widened, _no please no...don't just...don't die._

Naoko was too frozen and paralyzed by the thought that Uryu may be dying to notice Yammy's fist coming closer to her. It wasn't until a flash of blue and white picked her up and sprinted away from where Yammy's fist would've made contact with her.

"Good God Naoko can't you pay attention? It's not like you to space out like that." Growled Grimmjow.

The feline Espada set her down and Naoko was able to get a look at him. He looked completely different. Grimmjow looked more feline; his ears were pointed like a cat but with blue tips and his teeth looked more like fangs. His hands were clawed and paw like, his hair was much longer and he had a whip like tail. His uniform had changed into white segmented form fitting armor. Instead of his jaw bone mask fragment it changed into a headgear that sat on his forehead.

Grimmjow caught Naoko staring and smirked showing off his fangs. "Ya' like it? It's my Resurrección form."

"You look even more like a cat Grimmeow." Naoko said lightly.

"Puppy are you okay now? Mister Kitty saved you huh?" Chirped Yachiru as she sprang up from nowhere and latched onto Naoko's neck.

"Yachiru what are you doing here?" Naoko asked.

The pinkette smiled, "Kenny found a really good fight with that really big guy. Kenny's gonna have so much fun."

Naoko could see Kenpachi about engage Yammy in a fight, while wearing his trademark toothy grin. The young Quincy also caught sight of Byakuya Kuchiki standing calmly to the side with his sword drawn should he need it. A wave of annoyance hit her when she that Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant where here also.

Then Naoko remembered her brother, "Grimmjow I need to get to the top of the dome. I think my brother might be hurt badly."

"Well good luck gettin' up there. And don't worry we can handle Yammy, he may be the 0 Espada but with all these captains here I don't think he'll have a chance." He growled softly.

"Yeah don't worry Puppy. Kenny will beat this guy up no sweat. You just go take care of Mr. Pencil." Yachiru chirped as she hopped down.

Naoko began running in the direction of where the Cero had just blasted through and her brother's weakening reiatsu.

Renji called out, "Hey Naoko! Where do you think you're going?"

"To my brother. He needs help I just know it." She hollered back.

Mayuri had caught word of this. "Oh so the little girl is heading to the location of that strange reiatsu eh? Nemu go with the Quincy and see what you can find out!"

Nemu quickly bowed and used Shunpo to catch up with Naoko's Hirenkyaku. The Quincy was surprised but glad that Nemu was joining her.

"It's nice to see you again lieutenant Kurotsuchi." Naoko said.

Nemu gave her a rare slight smile, "It's nice to see you as well Naoko Ishida."

"Hey Nemu? Can you perform healing Kidō?"

"Yes Naoko, may I ask why?"

Naoko nibbled on her lower lip, "When we get up there I need you to find my brother and take care of him, treat his injuries and such. I'll handle whatever else may be up there."

Nemu nodded as they sped onwards.

_I will not let my brother die. Not here, not now, and not after..._Naoko's mind replayed the whole argument they had had. Her heart twisted in regret and anger at herself. _He will live...so I can apologize to him._

* * *

Nemu had used some sort of high powered flash step to get them both up top. The sky was the first thing Naoko noticed, they went from a blue and sunny to dark and moonlit. Then she took in the surroundings. There was Orihime, her uniform was torn up, and she looked sad and mournful at a pile of ash. Then there was Ichigo who was looking between Naoko and Orihime with a worried look.

Naoko caught sight or rather smell of her brother. He was leaning back against a small pile of rubble. There was a profusely bleeding wound on his stomach and his left hand was...gone. All that was there was a bleeding stump. His eyes were closed but she could see his chest faintly rise and fall.

Nemu quickly rushed to his side. She gently placed her hands over the wound and began the healing Kidō. She looked at his pale form. He had been fine the last time she saw him, how could he have been wounded so badly? Nemu could feel panic rising in her chest and tears prickling in her eyes.

Uryu's eyes slowly fluttered open. He looked up to who it was that was healing his wound. Nemu breathed a sigh of relief to see Uryu open his eyes and look at her, she gave him a tender smile. The injured Quincy could feel his cheeks turning pink at her smile.

"I'm glad to see you're awake Uryu." She said gently.

"Nemu? How did you?" Uryu asked a little confused.

"Your sister felt the drop in your reiatsu and rushed over here. My captain ordered me to go along with her. On our way Naoko asked me to heal your wounds and make sure you're alive." Nemu answered softly.

"Naoko asked you to do that?" Uryu asked skeptically.

Nemu nodded. "Now please lay still so I may finish."

Uryu relaxed to let Nemu finish the mending of his wound.

* * *

While Naoko just stood gaping at the scene until she caught the whiff of blood. Her gazed snapped to Ichigo who turned to look at her with wide confused eyes.

It didn't take Naoko long to put two and two together.

The amount of rage Naoko felt at that moment was like nothing she had ever felt before. She had planned to transform into her canine self and attack Ichigo for stabbing Uryu but something changed.

She was instead a very large silver wolf like creature. She had a large shimmering spiky mane and nine thick fluffy silver tails. Her claws and fangs were white and looked very sharp.

She leapt onto Ichigo and pinned him to the ground. Her bared fangs inches from his neck, she pressed a clawed paw on his chest.

"Why did you stab my brother?" She quietly snarled.

Ichigo gaped in shock and surprise at what Naoko had turned into and that she could rip out his throat in a second.

"I-I didn't." Ichigo gasped.

Naoko's snarl redoubled. "You let your Hollow take over didn't you?"

Ichigo stopped struggling and looked away. "Yes, I don't know what exactly happened. I blacked out and woke up to all of this."

In anger Naoko ripped her claws across his chest leavening shallow claw marks.

"Let that be a warning to you. If you ever let your Hollow take control I will rip out your soul and tear it to shreds and not even your Hollow will be able to stop me. Speaking of which I'll tear him apart too!"

She walked off Ichigo and shifted back into her human form and this time she walked over to Orihime.

"Now why the Hell are you still standing here? My brother's hurt almost dead and you're just standing here gaping like an idiot!" She barked while slowly circling Orihime like a wolf.

"I-I was just...just saying good-bye to Ulquiorra. He just crumbled into ash and..." Orihime whimpered.

"You were mourning over the enemy! How can you be mourning over a heartless monster?" Naoko roared.

"He wasn't a heartless monster...he was just lonely that's all!" Orihime cried.

"Bullshit! My brother is lying on the ground bleeding to death from trying to protect you and all you care about is some dead bastard!" Naoko's rage was overflowing.

"That's enough! You didn't know Ulquiorra!" Orihime cried starting to sound more angry than sad.

"I know enough to know he was the enemy and you shouldn't mourn for him you weak woman!" Naoko was about to stalk off to her brother but Orihime spoke up.

"Uryu deserves a better sister than you." She said in a harsh whisper.

Naoko stopped mid-step. "What did you just say?"

"I-I said Uryu deserves a better sister than you! You're just a sad angry little dog who'll bark and growl at anything." Orihime stuttered.

Naoko turned around and slowly walked back. "Excuse me?" She shoved Orihime. "Do you want to repeat yourself?"

This time Orihime walked around, for once there was anger in her eyes, and shoved Naoko. Both girls continued to shove and push each other, neither of them realizing how close they were to the edge of the dome. Until Orihime gave Naoko a hard shove and her foot slipped and went barreling down the side of the dome.

Before anyone could react Nemu sprang up and drew her sword. She quickly sprinted towards Orihime but instead Nemu leapt off the dome.

"Bankai unfurl your wings in the darkness, Kakusu Kirahime." Nemu called.

She was enveloped in a dark violet crystalline substance. When it cracked and dissolved Nemu had gained a pair of dark violet and black butterfly wings. Her sword and changed to a dark plum color, a lacy layered overskirt hung from her hips and matching purple hair piece sat on one said of her head.

Nemu quickly folded her wings in to increase her descent and try to catch Naoko before she hit the bottom.

The young Quincy's body slammed onto the dome as she rolled down. She could feel bones cracking and bruises decorating her skin. Naoko hit the small ledge a ways down but it only slowed her down for a moment and she continued to barrel down. But as she fell something caught her.

She looked up to see Nemu holding Naoko tightly close to her and flying? Naoko looked over Nemu's shoulder to se large purple and black butterfly wings. Nemu beat her wings faster to take them up higher and back to the others. She did a clean smooth swoop and landed on her feet clutching a shivering Naoko.

Nemu gently eased Naoko's grip from her. The winged Soul Reaper gently took hold of Naoko as she walked over to Uryu. Naoko looked terrified a look no one had ever seen on her before.

Naoko fell to her knees next to Uryu and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried. Uryu tightly wrapped his one good arm around his sobbing sister.

"Shh, it's okay Naoko. It's okay, you're safe now." Uryu whispered.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry for being mad at you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Naoko its okay. Calm down, your alright. You don't have to apologize; you had a right to be angry. I'm glad you're okay." Uryu whispered gently.

Naoko sat back on her folded legs and wiped her eyes. "I shouldn't have left. You could've died in battle and..."

Uryu gently touched her cheek, "Older brothers are supposed to fight...to protect their little sister's."

Naoko sniffled but she smiled, "Yeah? Well little sisters don't let their big brother's die. We watch each other's backs."

After Orihime had healed the rest of Uryu's wounds and Nemu healed Naoko's bones and bruises, because Naoko refused to let Orihime anywhere near her after the incident between the two girls which all agreed never to speak of. Orihime and Naoko apologized to one another and agreed to put this all behind them. The five quickly made their way down and rushed to join the others.

* * *

***Done, is it me or does it feel rushed? Oh well beggars can't be choosers. I hope you liked that little bit of IshiNemu believe me there will be more to come. About Naoko's new animal form she achieved that through the intense emotions she felt after figuring out Hollow Ichigo stabbed Uryu. The whole fight between Naoko and Orihime was just all their anger and stress mounting up and finally exploding. **

**Please review and such. :D***


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Giant, the Baboon, the Hound, and the Fox Vs the Blind Cricket

***We are down to our final four chapters! We are going to end it with three major and dare I say epic battles! I'm also going to augment Tousen's Ressurreci****ó**

**n form. (Seriously Tite Kubo were you high? Hisagi could've just taken a rolled up newspaper or a flyswatter to him!) Please review as always! :D***

**

* * *

**

Ichigo and the others arrived to a bloody battle field. Kenpachi, Grimmjow, an adult Nel, Renji and Rukia were still fighting a worn down Yammy. Unohana and Isane had arrived and they were busy healing Byakuya and Chad. Yachiru was perched and a nearby pillar watching Kenpachi with a serious face. But the mangled body of Mayuri Kurotsuchi lay in a pool of dark blood. It looked more like a red wine stain on a white carpet.

The second Nemu's eyes caught sight of her mangled creator she fell to her knees. Her hands clasp over her mouth trying not to scream. Thick numerous tears spilled from her eyes and soft choking sobs gripped her chest. Her father was...gone.

Uryu saw the twisted body as well. He knelt down next to Nemu and gently wrapped his arms around her. He slowly stroked her hair and tried to calm her down or at least keep her from going hysterical.

"He's gone...he's gone. If...if only I had stayed..." Nemu sobbed.

"Shh, don't say that. If you had stayed you could have died as well." Uryu whispered.

"Better me than him." Nemu cried.

Uryu gently cupped her face. "Don't say that please."

Nemu could see a pleading look in his eyes. _Would Uryu be as upset as I am now if it had been I who had died?_

The Quincy pulled her in for a brief tight protective hug.

Naoko didn't know what to feel after seeing Kurotsuchi dead. This was the man that had killed not only their grandfather but countless others. But he was the father of the girl that was slowly winning her brother's heart. She shook her head and threw herself back into the fight.

Orihime was busy helping Unohana and Isane when she felt someone wrap their arm around her neck.

"It seems the princess has escaped from her tower." A low dangerously gentle voice whispered in her ear.

Before anyone could react Aizen slammed his reiatsu down on everyone including Yammy. Everyone was forcibly brought to their knees, gasping for air and trying to withstand the crushing pressure.

"It's good to see everyone again. You have all intruded upon my home and made quite a mess of things. So with the help of dear Orihime I am going to punish each of you for this intrusion. Come and get if you so dare." The last part seemed to be directed more towards Ichigo.

Aizen, with Orihime in tow, Gin and Tousen disappeared from sight. When they had everyone was released from the great pressure they had been under.

"Damn it." Ichigo growled. He looked around trying to see where they went. "Where'd they go?"

Naoko used her senses to feel for them. She caught them instantly, the cold chill of Aizen, the slimy feel of Gin and the blank oblivion like Tousen. She pointed to the east right at a white tower that she could've sworn wasn't there before.

"They're over there!" She cried out.

"Where did that tower come from?" Renji asked.

The tower stretched up to the sky and was a blanch white. It was a solid cylinder with a few small windows dotting it every few yards.

"You sure they're there Naoko?" Ichigo asked. She nodded firmly. "Then that's where I'm heading."

"Whoa, who says you're going alone?" Renji barked.

"What?" Ichigo dumbly asked.

"Orihime's our friend. We're going to help save her." Chimed Rukia.

"You can't take all three of them on at once Ichigo, use your head." Uryu scolded, Nemu gripping Uryu's hand nodded.

"Yeah and don't be such a glory hog." Naoko snapped.

"We'll work together to bring her back and bring Aizen down." Chad said quietly but with confidence.

Ichigo could see the determined resolved looks on his friends' faces. They weren't going to back down and they weren't going to let him do this alone.

"Right," Ichigo called out to the other captains, Nel and Grimmjow. "Hey are you guys going to be able to handle him?"

"Give us some credit Ichigo." Kenpachi growled with his manic grin still in place.

"We are captains for a reason Kurosaki do not forget that." Unohana said gently but with a firm tone.

"Do not worry about us. Just concentrate on saving your friend." Byakuya said coolly.

Seeing they would be alright Ichigo turned back to his friends. "Then let's move!"

* * *

They distance to the tower was short but felt quite long to all of them. They were met by a large bolted white and black door. Naoko shifted into her new bigger and fiercer silver wolf form and threw herself full speed at the door. It burst open with resounding crash. Uryu helped his, now human, little sister back up as she rubbed her sore shoulder.

There was a small hallway that leads to a very large white circular room with one occupant. Kaname Tousen stood right in the middle, his hands resting at his side. Across the room they could see a staircase leading up.

Ichigo drew out his sword right to fight off Tousen but Renji kicked him aside.

"Renji what the Hell?" Ichigo yelped.

"Idiot you need to save your strength for when you face off against Aizen." Renji said with a solemn tone.

Ichigo gave him a surprised look.

"That's right. You need to save Orihime and stop Aizen. We'll take care of him." Said Chad as he summoned one of his arms.

"Don't worry carrot-top. You just focus on the head honcho and we three will take care of him." Naoko said as she stepped forward. She looked at Uryu. "Unless there are any objections?"

He shook his head. "No, just be careful little sister."

Naoko threw her arms around him in a quick hug. Uryu was about to hand her a Seele Schneider but she pushed it back.

"You might need that in case you need to use Sprenger again." She said softly.

Uryu understood and nodded.

The group of four dashed across the room but before Tousen could stop them Renji wrapped his sword and threw Tousen against the wall.

"Hold up guy you have to go through us first." Said Renji smiling. His Shikai shifting into his Bankai form.

Chad summoned both Brazo Derecha de Gigante and Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. Naoko tightly held her shimmering silver crescent bow.

"Renji, there's something I want to say before this battle gets started." Said Naoko.

The tattooed Soul Reaper cocked his head back, "What is it?" He wasn't in the mood to listen to her after what she said about him being a lousy lieutenant.

"I wanted to apologize for everything I said. Captain Kuchiki is lucky to have you as his lieutenant. I'm sorry." Naoko said earnestly.

"Che," Renji rubbed the back of his head as if annoyed. "Whatever I forgive ya.' I'm not mad anymore anyway. But thanks for apologizing."

Naoko smiled and readied herself as Tousen picked himself up from the pile of rubble form the wall, appearing unscathed. He gripped and pulled out his sword.

"It seems I'm going to have to soil Suzumushi's blade with all of your blood. But sacrifices must be made for the sake of justice." Tousen said in a monotone voice.

"Don't give us that justice crap!" Renji yelled as he swung the behemoth snake that was Zabimaru.

The blade slammed against Tousen but he blocked it with his blade. Chad took that opportunity to release a charged up punch directly at the blind man. Tousen took the hit and was sent skidding back still on his feet but he coughed a few mouthfuls of blood. Naoko released a volley of arrows, most of which grazed him or he was able to dodge.

Tousen used a burst of Shunpo he raked his sword through Chad's side. The tanned teen staggered back and clutched his bleeding gash. Before Tousen could strike him again Naoko, using Hirenkyaku, appeared between them and used a kunai to block his sword.

Seeing the struggle of strength Renji swung Zabimaru, the sword snatched Tousen in its mouth and tossed him in the air before smashing him into the ground.

"Your petty actions will do little to deter me from fighting for the sake of justice." Tousen spoke in a solemn tone. He sprang into the air and swung his blade in a circle around him, "Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō."

The trial that followed his swords path materialized and turned into hundreds of blades that were about to be rained down upon the three. Renji quickly flash stepped to Chad, who had his arm tightly wrapped over Naoko, and wrapped his Bankai and used it as a shield.

Once the rain of blades passed they suddenly felt an enormous wave of reiatsu. Renji kept Zabimaru wrapped around them until the wave passed. He slowly uncoiled the segmented bone snake. Tousen was still standing but he looked much different. He was wearing white mask that had a single black vertical like through it and chest and shoulder guards to match.

"Is he part Hollow now?" Naoko asked.

"I-I don't know." Renji stuttered.

"I will use my newly gained Hollow powers to defeat you three with ease." Tousen stated in hi solemn tone.

The three spread themselves out as Tousen and his blade crashed down upon where they once were. Naoko quickly released a dozen arrows right at him but he Shunpoed away before they could hit him.

Tousen was much closer to Naoko and so was his blade. She shut her eyes expecting him to stab her but instead he sliced his sword across her eyes. Tousen had blinded Naoko by using his blade.

Naoko fell to the floor clutching her bleeding face. Blood pouring out from her sliced eye balls.

"Naoko!" Renji and Chad cried in unison.

"I can't see! I can't see!" She screamed.

The dark skinned man stood before her. His blade dangled above her exposed neck. Chad came in from Tousen's right with a direct punch using El Muerte. Zabimaru made a head on collision with Tousen effectively smashing him against the wall.

* * *

In Naoko's inner world Naomi kneeled in front of a crying and bleeding Naoko. She gently but forcibly tore Naoko's hands away from her eyes. The wound was very grotesque but Naoko needed to fight and Naomi knew how she could help.

The blonde Soul Reaper placed her hands on Naoko's eyes and closed her own.

"Naomi what are you doing?" Naoko cried in confusion.

"I'm using one of the special abilities of the Kido I used to bind us. It allows me to take any wound of yours of my choosing." Naomi explained gently.

The blinded Quincy realized what she was going to do. "Naomi don't! Don't do it please!"

Naomi ignored her friend's pleas to stop. "I know what I'm doing you have to trust me."

The dark haired girl relaxed and let Naomi take on Naoko's wounded sight. Naoko could feel the skin and flesh slowly coming together. Her eyes fluttered open and she could see perfectly clear again. But now it was Naomi who sat clutched her bleeding face.

"Naoko, I have a plan but you have to do what I say no matter what. I'm not sure what'll happen exactly but we just have to hope for the best. You're going to cut the chain that keeps us together. I believe that when you do I'll materialize outside your body and I'll be able to help." Naomi panted in pain.

"But your eyes..." Naoko was about to argue but Naomi cut her off.

"When I was younger Kaien taught me how to fight without using my eyes. So this is just another exercise for me. So you ready?"

Naoko gave her a confident nod.

Both girls focused themselves and the silver chain appeared. Naoko summoned her bow and let loose one arrow. It cleanly split the chain in two.

* * *

Renji and Chad were still trying to hold their own against the Hollowfied blind man. Suddenly they were all hit with a wave of reiatsu and blinded by a bright blast of light coming from Naoko. When the reiatsu and light died down they saw Naoko uninjured and a blonde Soul Reaper with a bleeding gash across her eyes.

Naomi got up on one knee and tore off a long strip off the hem of her black and gold hakama. She wrapped it a few times around her eyes and tied it off. She grabbed her red and grey wakizashi.

Naomi whispered, "Spark, Kitsune."

The blade grew into a black naginata with a swirling orange flame pattern on the staff part. Naoko stood next to her with silver bow in hand.

"It seems the lieutenant wanted to make an appearance." Tousen noted in a grave voice.

He Shunpoed straight to Naomi but she skillfully blocked his sword. She twisted Kitsune and threw Tousen's blade away from her. The blinded Reaper gripped the bladed staff and swung it in a large arc, it sliced across Tousen's shoulder before he could step away. Naomi fought as if she could still actually see.

"No...way. It can't be her. She disappeared decades ago." Renji muttered in disbelief.

"Do you know her?" Chad asked.

Renji nodded numbly. "She used to be the lieutenant of Squad seven about twenty years ago but she and her captain up and disappeared. No one ever found out what happened to them."

Naomi caught the sound of Renji's voice. "Renji Abarai is that you?"Naomi playfully called out. "What on earth are you doing out here? I thought the Soul Society would just send captains and lieutenants not regular seated officers."

Renji's eye twitched. The last time they had met Renji had been a seated officer in the Fifth Division and Naomi used to tease him a lot about it. Why she picked him was anyone's guess.

"I'm a lieutenant now Naomi!" Renji screeched.

The blonde Reaper kept up her playful tone, "Oh really? What sorry captain got saddled with you?"

"The captain of Squad Six Byakuya Kuchiki." Renji called back.

Naomi's face fell in stunned surprise. "Oh and another thing." Renji added. "Rukia's here in Hueco Mundo too." Renji knew full well about the whole ill feelings Naomi and Rukia had between each other.

Naoko and Chad had taken up to fighting Tousen while Naomi and Renji were talking. The Quincy sent out another pack of arrows at Tousen to keep him at bay.

"Hey! Are you two going to keep walking down memory lane or are you going to help us?" Naoko yelled as she hunched over and clutched bleeding arm. Chad's attack was easily deflected and he was thrown down onto the ground not far from her.

Renji and Naomi both snapped out of and rushed to join the other two.

"This is taking far too much of my time. Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo. Prepare to witness my Resurrección."

"Did he just say Resurrección?" Chad muttered in disbelief.

Tousen standing high above them held his sword in front of him and was completely encased in a swirling black cloud. The sound of a hundred crickets chirping rang aloud in the room. The four covered their ears against the terrible screeching wail. When the cloud dissipated Tousen stepped forward look completely different.

His skin had turned jet black and looked shiny like the exoskeleton of an insect. There was a pair of long black spiral horns with rings hanging from them. His hands were clawed and they still gripped his sword. He had a double pair of insect wings jetting out from his back. His mask now had a mouth to it and eye holes with a pair of gold and black eyes staring at them.

Tousen opened his black mouth and a bright green light appeared and was quickly growing. He was charging up his Cero.

_We can't keep this up. We've got to do something and fast._ Naoko got an idea.

"Guys, I'm going to shoot an arrow through his Cero and when I do you all use that opening to bring him down!" Naoko barked.

The other three tried to voice their protests but Naoko wasn't listening. She was busy concentrating on drawing in every bit of her Quincy power and channeling it into one arrow. She held her bow up, the swollen swirling blue and silver arrow knocked and ready. Her arms began to ache and burn painfully but she kept her weapon up.

Tousen released his Cero. Naoko waited one second...two seconds...three! She released the massive arrow, it barreled straight through the Cero cutting it perfectly in half and hitting Tousen. Naoko was thrown back by the powerful burst of energy she let loose.

The insect man was blasted into the wall above the staircase. Renji, Chad and Naomi all released each of their own powerful attacks on him one after another. The cricket creature was lying on the ground unmoving. He was dead once and for all.

Renji retracted his Bankai, Naomi her Shikai and Chad his arms. The three quickly ran over to Naoko who was still lying on the ground and not moving but she was breathing. Renji slowly picked her up and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"You had us worried Naoko." Renji laughed.

Chad gave her a thumps up and Naomi gave a tight hug.

"We should head up to the next floor. I bet the other's had to face Ichimaru." Renji shuddered as he picked up Naoko. She felt too weak to walk on her own. Chad lifted Naomi into his arms since it would be faster than leading blind girl up stairs.

* * *

***Holy Crap! What is it with me and long chapters? Well I hope you enjoyed the first of three epic battles. I'm actually proud of myself about this one. The next one will be Rukia, Nemu and Uryu against Gin Ichimaru.**

**Stay Tuned, and Review! Oh and Happy Birthday to Kisuke Urahara (Dec. 31) and Yoruichi Shinoh (Jan.1)!***


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Archer, the Butterfly, and the Midget Vs. The Slithering Fox

***Yes now that Tousen has been defeated it's onto Ichimaru. Now Uryu, Nemu and Rukia have their chance to shine in battle. Oh and I meant no offense to Tite Kubo when I said he might be high. So please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OC's***

* * *

Ichigo and the others ran up the stairs leavening Renji, Chad and Naoko to handle Tousen. Uryu was slightly hesitant but he knew his sister was stronger than most and she wouldn't be alone. The staircase spiraled upwards until they reached another floor just like the one below. Only this time Gin Ichimaru stood in the center.

"Looks like it's our turn." Uryu stated calmly as he drew out his bow.

"You guys aren't serious are you? This guy is crazier than Aizen. I'm going to step in." Ichigo snapped.

Rukia shoved her elbow painfully in his side. "Fool! Don't you remember what Renji and they said? You have to fight Aizen and you're going to need all your strength. So let us handle Ichimaru." The last part she said in a softer tone.

Despite his personal wants Ichigo knew she was right and headed straight for the staircase across the expansive room. But Ichimaru didn't make an attempt to stop Ichigo unlike Tousen before. Rukia and Nemu both summoned their Shikai's. Rukia's turned into a beautiful white sword with a trailing white ribbon. Nemu's turned into a white rapier with a cocoon like guard over her hand. No one moved until Ichigo was out of sight.

* * *

Rukia made the first move. She twirled her sword around and punctured the ground four times before calling out, "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren."

She took a battle stance as the ice particles began to gather around her. Nemu and Uryu quickly moved back to give her space but Ichimaru remained stationary. The particles gathered and shot out from the tip of her sword in a massive wave of ice and snow. Yet as the wave of solidified cold water neared Ichimaru he didn't move but stood smiling.

The colossal cold wave hit its target and the three thought for sure they'd hit him. But that would be too easy. Through the mound of snow they saw a blade shoot out.

"Shoot to kill Shinsō."

The group dispersed themselves from the blade. Ichimaru walked out of the pile of snow like it was nothing.

"Brr that was cold Kuchiki." He chided smiling. Ichimaru swung his sword in a side arc intending to cut Rukia but Uryu quickly picked her up and jumped away.

A safe distance from the blade Uryu set Rukia down as she thanked him. Gin unleashed his sword again aiming for them but it was Nemu who blocked it.

With her rapier touching his blade she said, "Encase, Kirahime."

A white crystalline substance coming from her blade twisted and grew quickly around the blade of Shinsō. The material then continued its crawl up Ichimaru's hand and arm. He quickly pulled back and when he did the crystal stopped growing.

"Well how 'bout that. It looks like your sword has to be touching mine for this crystal stuff to grow." Gin taunted lightly.

Nemu kept a stern straight face, "That is correct. Kirahime must be in contact with what or whomever I wish to encase. The longer she stays on contact the faster it grows until it completely encases the target or I choose to stop it."

"Well let's see how strong this stuff is?" Gin pulled his arm back, "Shoot to kill Shinsō."

The blade sprang out from the crystal encasement much to Nemu's great surprise. She ducked but the blade cut her deeply on her right shoulder. Nemu fell to the ground clutching her shoulder. Uryu felt a surge of rage at Ichimaru for hurting Nemu. He quickly scooped Nemu up in his arms and got as far as he could from Gin. Rukia stepped in again.

She stabbed her sword in the ground and called out, "Juhaku."

A trial of ice headed in the direction of Ichimaru. He didn't move but merely cocked his head wondering what she was doing. The ice crawled up Ichimaru's feet then his legs but he still didn't move but smiled. The ice crawled up his waist and chest. He was finally incased in ice.

Rukia, Nemu and Uryu stood in still silence waiting. The ice slowly cracked and chipped away before exploding into a shower of tiny flakes of ice. Gin stood smiling like nothing happened. He noticed the confused looks on their faces.

"Did ya' really think a flimsy layer of ice could withstand my reiatsu?" He cocked his head and widened his smile. "By the looks on your faces I guess you did."

Uryu lifted his bow and shot a volley of arrows at Ichimaru. Nemu standing safely behind Uryu unleashed her Bankai to Rukia's surprise. The butterfly Soul Reaper flew in to the air and dove down with her sword drawn. Ichimaru blocked her attempted attack once Uryu cut off his wave of arrows, he didn't want to risk hitting Nemu.

"Well, what a cute little butterfly you are." Gin said in a sing song tone. "I wonder how you'd look pinned under a layer of glass."

He pulled his arm back and thrusted his blade. The blade would've pierced Nemu's heart if Uryu hadn't pulled her out of the way. Instead Shinso pierced his right shoulder and pinned his hand to the wall. Nemu leaned against the crook of his other arm safely away from the weapon.

Blood poured from Uryu's hand staining the wall, the blood from his shoulder streamed steadily down his arm. He was sweating profusely but he was still able to look at Nemu and smile.

"Are you alright?" He asked, you could tell by his voice that he was indeed in pain. But still managed to smile through it.

Nemu blushed deeply and nodded. _He took that attack for me. He saved me._

"What about you?" She asked worriedly as she gently touched his cheek.

He smiled, "This is nothing compared to what I've been through before."

"Isn't that sweet?" Ichimaru chuckled. He yanked out Shinsō causing Uryu to stagger back but Nemu caught him before he could fall.

Rukia stood a distance and began chanting. "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō."

Six wide thin yellow beams of light slammed into Gin's midsection. He cocked his head in confusion like he couldn't understand why he couldn't move. Rukia sprung up and was about to cut or decapitate Ichimaru but he effortlessly broke the beams of light. He raised his sword and swung it across Rukia's chest and kicked her aside.

"What a cute little light trick. Too bad it didn't work." Gin mocked.

He raised his sword ready to skewer Rukia but Uryu shot an arrow the pierced Ichimaru's shoulder from behind. Gin whipped around and thrusted the blade at the Quincy. Nemu wrapped her arms around Uryu and wrapped her wings around them both. Disappointed Gin retracted his blade. Nemu slowly unfurled her wings both her and Uryu unharmed.

"This is gettn' pretty boring." Gin whined.

"Then how about we make it interesting!" Rukia cried as she sprang up again.

Gin smiled as he blocked off Rukia's sword and cut through it. A shot of pale blue lightening crashed into Gin from his side. Rukia turned to see Nemu, who had fired the shot. Ichimaru recovered quickly and was about to cut Rukia's neck but Uryu was quicker he stopped his blade with a glowing Seele Schneider.

"Are you alright Rukia?" Uryu asked trying to push back the nearing blade.

"Yes," Rukia took a few quick steps to the side and chanted, "San no Mai, Shirafune."

The tip and length of an ice carved blade appeared behind Ichimaru. The blade continued to form until it connected with her sword and went through Gin's side.

"That wasn't very nice of ya' to stab me with that icicle." Gin chided mockingly.

He raised his blade and swung it in a large arc cutting Uryu and Rukia deeply across their midsections. Uryu staggered back as did Rukia and pulling her sword out of Gin as she did. Nemu barreled down from the air to Ichimaru who merely held up his blade and pierced one of her wings. She ended up crash landing.

He walked towards them twirling his blade. "Maybe you should've had berry boy help ya'. He would've made things more interesting."

"Use the darkness as your strength to fly and kill, Kuro chō no hari." Nemu chanted. Her deep violet sword extended and shot through Gin's stomach from behind.

He merely leaned his head back, "Ain't you full of surprises all of a sudden. And here I thought you couldn't do anything."

Nemu stood up on shaky legs and pulled back her sword. Her face remained even and angry even. She felt a protective feeling for Uryu. The sight of him being hurt twisted her heart painfully.

Uryu took that moment to swing his leg under Ichimaru and Rukia used a charged up Sai attack to push him away and into the wall. Nemu swooped down yanked Gin and tossed him into the air. Uryu pulled a Seele Schneider, set in his bow, back and took aim.

The Quincy let loose the blade like arrow and it cleanly pierced Ichimaru's chest and pinned him to the wall. It was either poetic or ironic if the three thought about it. Gin was pinned and killed the same way that Aizen had been when everyone thought he died.

Rukia, Uryu and Nemu all stood and stared at the newly slaughtered man and the bloody spectacle he left behind.

"Hey brother!" Naoko called out.

The three turned around to see Renji carrying Naoko and Chad carrying a blonde Soul Reaper wearing a blindfold. They all looked worn, beaten and bloody just like them.

Renji took a look around, "Man looks like you guys had as much trouble as us."

"Are you all okay?" Naoko asked.

Rukia smiled tiredly, "Yeah we're fine."

Nemu gently threaded her fingers with Uryu's as he gently gripped her hand.

"What about all of you?" Uryu asked in return.

Naomi shrugged, "We just fought a cricket Hollow hybrid no big deal."

A facial gesture akin to Kenpachi's manic grin grew on Naoko's face. She growled with smirk. "We're heading up to the next floor. Ichigo verses Aizen battle royal."

* * *

***I feel like...it's too thin. But I was beginning to get frustrated with this and wanted to finish it as soon as I could. So deal with it. Please review and the next chapter may take me a while. Two more chapters to go and I'll have finished this year long fanfic! :D**

**Nemu's attack is black butterfly stinger.***


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Protective Strawberry Vs the Lord of Hollows

***The epic of all epic battles! The pinnacle of the story! Our orange haired hero is about to face off against the master of illusions! Who will win? Who will die? Who shall come up on top? And will you please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just the OC's.***

* * *

Pounding his feet against each step Ichigo propelled himself upward up the spiral staircase. He could still feel each of his friends' reiatsu so he didn't need to worry about them yet if at all. He came to the top of the staircase and carefully sauntered into the wide white circular room. But in here there was a tall staircase that led to a large marble throne. And sitting upon said throne was the self-proclaimed God...with his red haired princess kneeling next to him.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and grabbed his sword, unraveling the bandages as he pulled it out.

"So quick to battle aren't we?" Aizen drawled as he stood up and yanked Orihime up too.

He used a pulse of Shunpo to appear before Ichigo. Aizen kept a firm hand on Orihime, whom Ichigo could see had her hands chained together and connected to a collar around her neck.

"Let her go Aizen!" Ichigo growled.

"How cliché of you to say. I expected you to come up with a better line then that." He ran his hand through his hair and snapped his fingers.

A cylindrical white bird cage descended from the ceiling. The barred door swung open and Aizen gently shoved Orihime inside and closed the door. He snapped his fingers again and the cage latched itself high up on the nearest wall.

"There are you at least a little pacified? She's out of harm's way for now that is." Aizen said lazily.

Ichigo stiffened and tightened his grip.

Quick as a flash Aizen had his sword out and swung at Ichigo who effectively blocked it with his sword in Bankai mode.

"Impressive," Aizen noted. "You were able to go straight to Bankai."

Ichigo's lip twitched upward, "I've improved."

"Let's see how much." Aizen hissed. He swung his blade down again but Ichigo side stepped out of the way. He appeared behind Aizen and brought his blade down but missed. Aizen stood a ways from him smirking.

"It looks as though you can't keep up with me." He sneered.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo cried.

A large wave of black and red came crashing towards Aizen.

"I was wondering when you were going to use that." He said. He held up his sword expecting to block it easily. Instead he was pushed back and thrown against the wall. A large gash streaming ruby red was left on his chest.

"Perhaps you have improved slightly." Aizen hissed menacingly.

Ichigo held his sword, preparing himself for what may come.

The cruel man flash stepped towards the courageous teen and swiped his sword down but Ichigo blocked it again. He used his strength to push Aizen away and swung Zangetsu in a large arc. Aizen stepped away to dodge and brought his own blade down Ichigo's side and cutting him.

Both put distance between each other for a moment.

"I'm surprised you haven't used your complete hypnosis trick yet. Unless you already have." Ichigo panted.

"Now that would take all the fun out of me having the pleasure to kill you." Aizen scoffed as he pointed his blade at the boy.

_Maybe Gin isn't the crazy one in the bunch..._Ichigo mused. He lifted and swung down his blade and cried, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Again? Don't you get tired of using that same old predictable move?" Aizen mockingly asked. He neutralized it with his own wave of energy. But from the smoke of the exploding collision Ichigo sprang out and he was wearing his Hollow mask.

He slashed his sword through Aizen but the villain jumped away and only received part of the blades bite on his arm.

"You have been quite the bothersome thorn in my side Ichigo Kurosaki. But no more. It ends here." Aizen bellowed. He held his sword flat in front of him and swung it down slowly until the blade tip touched the ground they stood on. "Mirā no kabe," He whispered.

From the sword's tip waves flowed out like when a stone is thrown into a still pond. Five large green tinted mirrors sprouted from the ground around Ichigo. The mirror frames looked to be carved of emerald into vines with a crescent moon on each corner.

"What the Hell?" Ichigo gasped.

Aizen smirked as his reflection appeared on each mirror around a confused Ichigo.

"Do you like it?" The reflections asked. Ichigo felt the familiar slice of a blade cutting through his skin of his arm. He cried out in surprise and tried to move away. The reflected Aizen's lifted their swords in unison and brought them down. Various cuts appearing on Ichigo's body simultaneously and his mask crumbled.

"This move allows me to use my reflections to attack you all at once. I can jump in and out of the mirrors. Using this you won't be able to know which is the reflection and which is the real me in these mirrors. For all you know I may not even be in theses mirrors and you'll just be swiping at an image." Aizen taunted.

Ichigo took the obvious action and cut his sword through the nearest mirror. But the blade merely slid through, as if he was cutting through water. Aizen's smirk grew.

"As you can see these mirrors can't destroyed by normal means. So why don't you just lie down and die already?" He hissed.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime cried.

Both Ichigo and Aizen gasped in surprise. Tsubaki came streaking down and split one of the mirrors. The green hued mirror melted like snow in the sun. Ichigo looked up to see a surprised Aizen looking back_. So Aizen wasn't even in the mirrors to begin with._ Ichigo realized.

"You stupid worthless girl! How did you even...?" Aizen screeched.

"Orihime's powers aren't really what you'd call normal. You should know that Aizen." Ichigo sneered back.

He swung his sword down while crying out, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Aizen was still slightly caught off guard so the black and red wave hit him full on and threw him against the far wall. The tangerine haired teen turned to Orihime, "Thank you for that Orihime."

She nodded; glad she was able to be of some use to him. Aizen pulled himself out of the crater in the wall. Blood running down the side of his face. He flash stepped down, facing Ichigo at a distance.

"I've been going easy on you boy but no more!" He dug into his coat and pulled out a small violet black orb. The source of this war, this trouble and pain. The Hôgyoku. He also pulls out a gaudy looking white circlet with a round indent in the center. He slipped the circlet on his head and placed the orb in the center.

"Now I am not only a crowned king but a true god!" Aizen bellowed with a malicious smile.

He was cocooned in a dark glowing light. Ichigo and Orihime shielded their eyes. When it subsided Aizen stood in his new transformation. He was now wearing a set of white flowing robes tied off with a neat emerald green obi belt. A black cape with white trim fluttered behind him. His hands were covered with black and green steel clawed gauntlets. Aizen's sword was stark white with a strip of green going down the blade on one side and a strip of black on the other.

"If you get on your knees and beg for mercy perhaps I'll let you live." Aizen growled.

"Like Hell I will!" Ichigo screamed. He swung his sword down and released another wave of black and red energy. Aizen lazily flicked his sword and sent a wave of green and black energy to counteract Ichigo's.

"Foolish boy! You have no chance of beating a god! Give up now!" Aizen roared.

"You're the fool if you think I'm giving up!" Ichigo hollered back. He brought his hand down his face, materializing his mask.

The two continued to exchange blows. Their steel blades clashing send sparks flying as each tried to push the other. Ichigo's mask provided some help but not enough to bring the mad man down. He Shunpoed away from his sights. The wary teen looked left and right still no sight. _Where the Hell did he go?_ He wondered.

"Ichigo look out!" Orihime cried out.

Aizen appeared behind him with his sword swinging down and an inch away from his neck. Ichigo knew he didn't have time to block or step away.

Suddenly a large silvery furry mass tackled Aizen to the ground and sunk her sharp white fangs in his shoulder.

"Naoko?" Ichigo gasped in surprise.

Aizen kicked her back. Naoko regained her footing away from him.

"We thought you could use a little assistance carrot-top." Naoko said.

"We?" Ichigo asked. He looked to see all his other friends injured but still standing and ready to help. He felt relieved and glad.

"Well isn't that cute? Your friends think they'll actually be able to help you bring me down." The megalomaniac hissed. He made his move to attack Naoko but Reni's Zabimaru pushed him into the wall. Naoko and Nemu took that chance to run to the wall that held Orihime's cage. Both girls went to work on picking the lock.

Aizen Shunpoed with increased speed at Renji but was hit with a wall of flames conjured up by Naomi and her Shikai. Aizen jumped into the air planning to hit her from above but Chad appeared behind him and punched him into the ground. Rukia took that chance to hit him with the first dance of her Shikai.

Everyone waited in apprehension starring at the pillar of ice. As expected but not hoped the ice cracked and shattered.

"You weak and pitiful fools! How dare you incur the wrath of your God!" Aizen manically bellowed.

He brought his sword up and swung it down in a large arc sending a wave of black and green energy hurtling towards the group. With his resolve hardened and strengthened from seeing his friends lend a hand Ichigo cut through the energy easily.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends." He growled in a dangerously low voice. "You are no God and you never will be."

He slid his sword across Aizen's chest, blood spurting out. The wanna-be God was about to fatally strike Ichigo when his arms was hit with two electric blue arrows. He looked down to see Naoko and Uryu with bows poised and drawn back ready to shoot again.

"Worthless...pitiful humans..."He panted.

Ichigo jumped up and screamed with all his might as he brought down his ink black sword, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Aizen was thrown into the ground and after the dust and smoke settled he made no move to get out of the crater. Ichigo touched down softly and slowly walked to the crater, his friends slowly closed in around him to see. They looked down and saw that Aizen wasn't moving...he wasn't even breathing.

Ichigo bent down and plucked the black troublesome orb. It slowly cracked and crumbled into dust in the palm of his open hand. The black glittering dust was blown away by an unseen wind.

"It's over isn't it?" Naoko slowly broached.

"Yeah...Aizen's actually dead." Renji gaped.

"The Hôgyoku is gone. The war is over." Rukia murmured.

"That's it then." Ichigo stammered. It took a few seconds for everything to sink in. And when it did everyone was hugging each other and cheering.

Naoko and Naomi were jumping up and down hugging each other. Uryu picked up Nemu and twirled her around. Renji, Chad and Orihime briefly hugged and cheered. Rukia threw herself into Ichigo's arms and wrapped her own tightly around his neck.

Her violet eyes locked onto his brown eyes, "Everyone was right. You would defeat Aizen and you did."

After their bout of cheering and rejoicing Orihime quickly healed everyone's wounds including Naomi's eyes. Her grass green eyes fluttered open and Naomi took a good look at everyone. When she saw Ichigo and Uryu she couldn't help but broadly smile.

"My God look at you two. You look so grown up. The last time I saw you both you barely came up to my knees." She ruffled both of their hairs. The two teens exchanged questioning glances.

When Naomi saw Rukia her mood turned serious and cold. "Good to...see you again...Rukia."

Rukia's eyes fell to the floor. "Yeah, good to see you too Lieutenant Yamamoto."

Both girls grudgingly shook hands while avoiding eye contact. Naomi still harbored ill feelings towards Rukia over Kaien's death and almost being forcibly married to her brother. But that was almost fifty years ago so perhaps they could get over the little grudge they had between each other.

The group made their way out of the white tower and into the sandy desert. There they found all the others hurt but healing and smiling. They could see the massive corpse of the last evil Espada Yammy. Grimmjow and Kenpachi looked to becoming fast friends as were Nel and Yachiru. Unohana was finishing healing Byakuya, while Isane and Hanataruo kept a look out.

"Hey guys! Everyone they're back!" Hanataruo cheered.

Yachiru threw herself on Naoko tackling her to the ground. Isane threw her arms around Chad's neck as he spun her around. Everyone else began talking all at once, shaking hands, and patting each other on the back.

"Well glad to see everyone's okay and in one piece." Chirped quite a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see a grinning Kisuke Urahara standing next to an open Gargantua.

"Urahara?" Almost everyone gasped.

This caused Kisuke to laugh at their priceless looks. "That's right!" He laughed. He tipped his hat down, "So, who's read to go home?"

* * *

***Just one more chapter! Longest fic every in length and time. I thought this would be a hard chapter to write but it was easier than I thought. The next chapter is sort of a wrap up of loose ends and perhaps a prelude to the sequel, which should be up the same day I finish this fic. And yes Aizen's attack is similar to Haku's (**_**Naruto**_**) Ice mirror attack. In English its wall of mirrors. So please review.* **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Closure and opening for all

***Last chapter! This will complete my year long fanfic! Now I can work on the sequel which I'm so excited for! So please review and thank you.***

* * *

After finding out everyone in Hueco Mundo was stranded Kisuke went to work on making another Gargantua to bring them back to the Soul Society. Even Nel and Grimmjow came along; they were now seen as allies not enemies. The team stepped out of the Gargantua in front of the Senkaimon. They were surprised to see everyone there waiting for them.

"Ichigo my victorious son! Give your old man a hug!" Ichigo's father cried out in exaggerated joy.

Ichigo's foot came down hard on Isshin's head, shoving him face first into the stone ground.

"That's for not telling me you were a captain! You damn sneaky secret keeping bastard!" Ichigo barked.

"I see you're as affectionate as ever captain." Naomi giggled.

The older ex-captain perked up when he heard the voice of his old lieutenant, "Naomi you're alive! I haven't seen you in fifteen years."

Naomi jumped into his arm as he spun her around. "Yeah and you haven't changed either. You still have that stupid ass goatee." She tugged painfully on it, "I thought you said you were going to shave it off."

"Ah come on Naomi. This thing is sexy and you know it."

"Oh like Hell it is."

There bickering continued unnoticed by most. Naoko and Uryu were looking through the crowd until they caught sight of their mother and surprisingly their father as well. The Quincy siblings ran up to their joyful and relieved parents. Naoko threw her arms around a surprised Ryuken but he returned the gesture, Sakura joyfully tightly wrapped her arms around her son.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." Naoko murmured.

Ryuken, just barely, smiled. "We're glad you both are alright as well."

Sakura squeezed Uryu and couldn't stop kissing him over and over again. "I'm so glad you're alright. I thought I was going to lose you both."

"Mother please, we're fine." Uryu gasped as he tried to calm his overjoyed mother.

The rest of the crowd acted as thus. Reunited members hugging, laughing and cheering over the victory over Aizen.

* * *

After getting all the sentiments out of the way it was time to get things organized. Two girls, one a blonde Soul Reaper the other a dark haired Quincy was dashing through the halls of one of the buildings in Squad Four. The Quincy was frantically looking for someone.

"Yumichika! Yumichika!" She cried. Naomi tailing behind her. "Naomi what if he's..."

She stopped her there. "Don't even go there Naoko. Let's just keep looking."

In one of the rooms on the lower levels facing the court yard a bald headed man was awoken by the girl's frantic calling. He recognized that voice and looked over to his sleeping friend.

"Hey, hey Yumichika." He said trying to gently rouse him.

"Five more minutes." Yumichika grumbled sleepily.

Annoyed Ikkaku grabbed his pillow and threw it violently at Yumichika's head successfully waking him.

"What was that for?" He cried in agitation.

Ikkaku jabbed his thumb out the window, "Your girlfriend is calling ya'."

"Girlfriend?" It took Yumichika two seconds to realize who his friend was talking about. He gasped, "Naoko."

He shot out of bed despite his screaming wounds and to the window. He saw Naoko across the snow covered courtyard along with another girl. He jumped out the window and landed in the cold snow.

He called, "Naoko!"

She looked up to see Yumichika standing and waving his arms. The young Quincy ran, her feet slicing through the powder white snow as she ran to her love. Naoko jumped into Yumichika's arms and he spun her around. She buried her face in his neck as he buried his in her silky hair.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Naoko whispered in his ear.

"I thought the same." He whispered back.

The two passionately kissed. Their lips creating emotional sparks between them. The feel of the tender soft lips Naoko thought she'd never get to feel again. The sweet gentle pressure of lips Yumichika had yearned for so long.

Naomi walked up to the widow Yumichika had just jumped out of and leaned on the wall beside it. Ikkaku leaned on his elbows on the window sill.

"Romance is so..." He began.

"Cheesy? Cliché?" Naomi finished.

Ikkaku looked at her and felt his cheeks burn bright pink. She was tall, curvy, and not much of a chest but she made up for it with the sparkling short platinum blonde hair and warm spring green eyes.

"Uh...um...I-I was going to say overrated but..." He stammered.

Naomi noticed his pink tinged cheeks and giggled lightly as hers turned pink as well. She held out her hand, "I'm ex-lieutenant of Squad Seven Naomi Kagayaki Yamamoto. You can call me Naomi."

Ikkaku took her soft warm hand and shook it. His eyes still stuck on her and mesmerized. "I'm Third Seat of Squad Eleven Ikkaku Madarame."

Naomi turned to look at the twirling happy reunited couple.

"Hey are you guys going to make out in the cold or are you going to come inside?"

The pair looked back sheepishly and made their way inside. All four of them exchanged stories and tales of their experiences. Naoko sat snuggled in Yumichika's lap and slowly intertwine their fingers together. Naomi and Ikkaku slowly inched closer and closer together as they all continued to talk.

* * *

After a few hours passed Naomi had been gathering her courage and solidifying her resolve. She knew she needed to face her grandfather, the Head Captain. So she excused herself saying she had business to attend to. But seeing as how Yumichika and Naoko were going to do nothing but exchange sickeningly sweet romantic talk Ikkaku went after Naomi.

She didn't protest and seemed glad he was coming along. At least with him here there was less chance of her running for the hills. The late afternoon winter air bit at them both and sapped all feeling in their limbs as they made their way to the First Division.

When Sasakibe saw Naomi he looked like he was going to faint.

"Naomi...Wh-where on earth have you been? How are you? Wh-what are...?" The lieutenant couldn't stop stammering.

She threw her arms around him. "It's good to see you too Sasakibe. Is my grandfather in his office?"

The silver haired man nodded numbly. Before going in Naomi asked both he and Ikkaku to stay and make sure they weren't disturbed for now.

Straightening her back and squaring her shoulders Naomi walked into the office of the only family she had and hadn't seen in twenty years. The Head Captain Shigekuni Genryûsai Yamamoto sat at his office finishing reorganizing the Gotei 13. At first he didn't notice the young woman standing in front of him until he looked up and almost fell out of his chair.

Naomi bowed shyly, "Hello again Grandfather."

He stood silently and sauntered over to her. He looked her up and down before speaking.

"You haven't changed much." He grumbled.

"Yeah I know." She looked up at him with sad but unwavering eyes and bowed. "I want to ask for your forgiveness for deserting the Gotei and my arranged marriage."

Deep inside Naomi knew this would be futile. The Head Captain was quite set on keeping the peace here and following the rules. And Naomi had broken a few notable ones like desertion from the Gotei with her captain and using a forbidden Kido to save Naoko the latter no one would know besides her captain and Naoko, for now.

But her Grandfather surprised her. He wrapped his scarred muscular arm around her holding her close.

There was no anger in his voice just regret, "I should be the one asking for your forgiveness my dear. I apologize for driving you away and forcing you into that marriage."

Naomi was struck speechless; this was the last thing she expected to happen. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I forgive you if you forgive me." She said her voice breaking with emotion.

"Of course." He agreed softly.

Ikkaku and Sasakibe peered through a crack in the doorway and witnessed a touching moment between grandfather and granddaughter.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia sat in Ukitake's office at a small table across from him. He had asked to talk with them privately. After the tea was served the gentle captain took a drink before speaking.

"I'm more than glad to see both of you unharmed from your adventures in Hueco Mundo."

His two guests nodded politely but before they could ask why they were here he beat them to the punch.

"I asked you both here because I am choosing Ichigo to be my replacement and Rukia to be his lieutenant if Ichigo chooses."

Ichigo and Rukia's jaws dropped at what he said and before they could start firing questions he held up his hand to silence them.

"The reason being my health hasn't really been the best for quite some time. And after the recent war I realize now just how weak in health I really am. I know I can't continue on like this and hold my captain position. So I'm relieving my post and giving it to you Ichigo." He stated casually.

"M-me?" Ichigo stammered in disbelief. "B-but why?"

Ukitake took another sip of tea. "Because you are a natural born leader and you go beyond the qualifications needed to gain captaincy. You're the one person I know I can leave my division to without worry."

Ichigo's mind was still currently fried so Rukia spoke up next. "And what's this about me being his lieutenant? Won't Nii-sama try and stop you?"

She was well aware of how her adoptive brother stood in her way of every getting anywhere. She understood his intentions of keeping her safe but it was still frustrating.

"You have no need to worry about Byakuya. I've been needling at him for years to let you have a seated position. Plus I have a few other captains on my side that will help in _persuading_ Captain Kuchiki." He answered calmly.

The people me had in mind included Unohana, Shunsui, Ishida, Flynn, and Hitsugaya. The first two he was well acquainted with and agreed quickly to help him help one of his talented officers. Sakura and Flynn wanted to be a part of anything that would potentially piss off Byakuya Kuchiki. Hitsugaya felt a sort of kinship with Rukia and agreed to help, plus a little candy on the side didn't hurt.

"Ichigo, you'll be allowed to finish your schooling in the Living World first and in your spare time you'll be taught the basics in running this division. While you're gone Rukia will be handling the affairs along with Kiyone and Sentaro." He continued.

Ichigo and Rukia were still gaping at him in disbelief.

He chuckled lightly, "Why don't you two think on it for a while."

* * *

A peaceful evening settled in and Naoko Ishida sat outside, dressed in a light colored and layered kimono, on the veranda of the Fourth waiting for the fireworks. Because of all the chaos everyone had almost forgotten that today was New Years Eve. Quite fitting actually, with Aizen dead they could all begin the year a new and fresh.

"I thought you'd be here." She turned around to see her brother walk up and take a seat next to her also dressed in layers.

"So what have you been up to?" Naoko asked.

Uryu shrugged, "A little of this a little of that." Naoko left it there and didn't inquire further.

He turned to her, "You?"

She smiled, "Just doing some catching up is all. So what do you need?"

With a gentle tone Uryu broached a tender topic. He noticed it when he and Naoko met up again after their respective battles. "How damaged are your Quincy powers?"

Naoko's lips tightened into a thin line. She had pulled together everything she had into that one arrow that cut through Tousen's Cero she knew she did some damage to her powers.

She averted her eyes, "Mom said it's pretty bad but she thinks with enough rest and basic strength training they'll be almost good as new. But for now I just need to be careful how I exert myself."

Uryu nodded sympathetically. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. Just rest up and we can start training together again and I'll try to be less critical and more encouraging this time around."

Naoko smiled feeling relieved that she had someone to help her.

Until Uryu spoke again, "So how long have you and Yumichika been dating?"

Naoko nearly choked and her heart jumped. "Wh-what are you talking about? M-me dating? Come on brother..."

But Uryu still wore the smug I-already-know-look. So she gave up the feign ignorance thing and sighed defeated.

"A little after the whole Bount incident. So about five or six months."

Uryu quietly nodded. "Your friend Naomi has some seriously loose lips when it comes to your personal life. You should be careful what you tell her."

Naoko's shoulders slumped and she mentally made note to beat Naomi later. "So do you think Mom and Dad know?'' She asked.

"Mother may have inkling. She seems to know what we're doing all the time. Now if Ryuken knew I'm pretty sure Yumichika would be dead by now." Uryu answered as he pushed his glasses up.

"Can you believe six perhaps seven months ago neither of us knew the other existed?" Naoko asked quietly.

Uryu smiled, "It feels so long ago, like years instead of months. I'm glad I met you Naoko. You're defiantly a one of a kind little sister."

Naoko smiled back, "Same here. You're a great big brother. I'm lucky to have you as one."

A disturbing thought came to her, "Hey brother? What do you think Mom and Dad are doing now?"

Uryu understood the tone of her voice as she asked. The two of them shuddered simultaneously.

* * *

All was nearly silent in the Fifth Division grounds, which was perfect for the couple that sat together watching the fireworks. Both were exhausted in every sense but were intent on savoring the peace and quiet calm they now had with each other. The outdoor air was a comfortable chilly cold where one could sit outside, dressed in a few layers, and enjoy the night time festivities.

Sakura rested her head on her husband's shoulder and slipped her fingers into his. He moved a little closer to her and gently ran his thumb over her cherry chapped knuckles.

After spending the last three hours talking and getting each other caught up on the last fourteen years the other missed of their lives, it felt good to just sit in comfortable silence. Each had placed their far share of baggage on the table for the other to see. And surprisingly it didn't bother either of them what the other had done or now had become.

Ryuken was, shockingly accepting of Sakura being a Soul Reaper captain. Then again he may just be happy with the fact that he could be in her presence again. Sakura didn't seem too fazed by her husband's cold and bitter acts. She always knew he wasn't the warmest of people and only showed his gentler side to her.

But she was surprised by a few things like shooting Uryu in the chest, though she knew that was one of the few ways a Quincy could have their powers restored but still. And him shooting an arrow at Naoko and burning her arm, he pleaded self-defense in that one. But she let those go, as the saying goes women forgive but don't forget.

She gave a contented sigh and closed her eyes, letting her body relax against his. Ryuken saw he beginning to drift to sleep; he untangled his hand from hers and slipped his arm around her shoulders. Sakura let her eyes flutter open and moved closer to him and nuzzled her face in his neck.

"You do realize there may be some consequences to us continuing our relationship." Sakura said.

"I know." He answered simply.

"Like how I'm dead and you're alive and you'll age and I won't." She pressed.

"I know." He answered again.

"And you're alright with that even me being a Soul Reaper?" She asked starting to get skeptical.

Ryuken gently took her chin and turned her towards him. "If I wasn't comfortable with any of that, would I still be sitting here with you?"

Sakura relaxed and smiled, "No, I guess you wouldn't be."

She leaned forward and gently kissed him as a pair of brightly colored fireworks exploded in the sky.

* * *

A finely dressed elderly woman stood on the veranda on the other side of the Fifth Division sipping tea and watching the fireworks. She knew her son and daughter-in-law would want as much time alone as they could get.

"So how are you enjoying your preview of the afterlife?" Chirped the soft kind voice of Urahara as he approached the woman.

She chuckled lightly, "It's quite lovely. I hope it will still be like this when I pass on."

Kisuke took a seat on the wooden railing near Setsuna. She along with the Kurosaki twins had been kindly escorted by Tessai Tsukabishi to the Soul Society, before the Karakura was sent back to the Living World, for the festivities.

The shopkeeper sighed tiredly but smiled and removed his hat revealing a head of messy blonde hair.

"It's all finally over. Aizen...the war...the Hôgyoku is gone too. It's so hard to believe." He whispered.

Setsuna nodded, "Yes, and mostly everyone came out unscathed."

Kisuke briefly tipped his head "The Head Captain wants Yoruichi and me to come back and reinstate us as captains of the same squads as before. He along with Central 46 has pardoned us and the Vizards and welcome them all back as friends and allies including the Arrancar that came back with us."

The eldest Quincy smiled warmly, "Well I suppose congratulations are in order then. I hope you'll be able to keep this position longer than last time and you won't go making dangerous materials again."

Urahara placed his hat back on his head and chuckled, "Don't worry I've learned my lesson."

Being as old as she was Setsuna had a keen ability to sense when someone wanted to say something they really wished they didn't have to say. Kisuke was just radiating apprehension.

"Is there something you'd like to say Kisuke?" She asked gently.

He looked up like a kid who was about to be punished. His lips tightened into a tight line. His grey eyes darted to the ground, "I found out that Aizen had been communicating with the Royal Knights. I'm worried he may have told them where you are. I advise you exercise extreme caution and you tell Ryuken, Uryu and Naoko to do the same."

Setsuna took in and released a deep breath. The Royal Knights is name of an organization she hadn't heard from in over sixty years but it they were still freshly imprinted in her mind. She was able to trick them into thinking she had died but deep down Setsuna knew that ruse wouldn't last forever.

"It seems peace does not like to last long around us." Her voice was even and calm.

Kisuke blinked at her slightly surprised at her calmness. He knew she wasn't one to get frantic over anything but still this should've at least unsettled her a little. On the inside it did but she wasn't about to let it show. Her main concern, if the rumor was true and they had found her, was to throw them off the trail and protect her son and grandchildren.

"If there's anything I can do..." He began but she held up her hand to stop him.

"I've always had a plan should worst come to worst. You don't need to do anything yet. For now let us enjoy the New Year and colorful light display. Oh and happy birthday Kisuke, if you see Yoruichi tell I wish her a happy birthday as well."

Kisuke solemnly tipped his hat down for a moment before looking up and watching the fireworks with the oldest living member of the Quincy Royal Family.

* * *

***Oh. Did I just leave you with biggest cliff hanger or what? XD Yes there will be a sequel and I am so excited! If you thought this story was epic what until you read **_**The Royal Line**_**. I hope this sufficed as a wrap up for everything and please review. **

**I hope you all enjoyed my year long piece of work. I know I enjoyed reading all your supportive reviews, they helped me so much! :D I hope you will all review my next piece of epic work. So I want to give you all a big THANK YOU! **

**As always please review.**

**~EmpressSaix**


End file.
